The Renegades
by AijinMegami
Summary: The Bladebreakers have won the second championships when suddenly there are attacks on beyblade teams all over the world, who are they and how is Hilary connected to this. (KaiHilary(RayOC(TysonOC(MaxOC) COMPLETE
1. New Enemy

AijinMegami: Hi, my name is AijinMegami. I was thinking about AM but that reminded me of the time so I said never mind.

Kai: Whatever woman, get on with the story.

AijinMegami: Grrrr, anyways ignoring the bastard over there....

Kai: Hey!

AijinMegami: This story is about a team called Renegade who mysterious appeared after the Bladebreakers....

Tyson, Max, Ray: That's us!

AijinMegami (eye twitching): won the second world championship.

Tyson: Oh yeah we're the best!!

AijinMegami (anime vein): GAHHHHH SHUT UP!!!

(Rated R violence appearing/ hey can't show it this is PG13)

AijinMegami: Okay, now that that's over with where was yeah. Oh yeah these girls start to defeat beyblade teams all over the world defeating them easily and now they're after the BladeBreakers. The boys also discover the loser's bitbeast won't respond anymore, so who are these girls and what is their goal besides revenge?! Ray, you're the only one not tied up so can you do the disclaimer?

In the back the boys are tied up and bloodied up.

Ray - -U: Sure, AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade!!

"Easy." A girl who hid in a shadow whispered the opponent who was on his knees was none other than Lee of the White Tigers." No, Galeon!!" he shouted, the girl sneered" Don't worry; your precious bitbeast is still there. I have no use for your useless bitbeast but I doubt that all of your bitbeasts will ever respond again." She snapped as she walked down the path.

"That girl isn't human." Mariah gasped as she and the other held onto the wounds that inflicted in battle, the girl had appeared out of no where challenging them and she defeated them without even stopping. They had made no damage at all against her." We should inform Ray about this incase she goes after them, Kevin go contact him." Lee ordered the green haired boy who nodded running toward the nearest phone.

"Ahhhhh, hey you guys where's Hilary? She wasn't even here to screech at me to wake up." Tyson asked stretching." We don't know, she just didn't show up today." Max answered, the door opened and Ray came in with a grave expression" What's wrong Ray, you look like someone just died." Tyson joked.

"Not funny Tyson, I just got a call from the White Tigers saying that they were easily defeated by some girl, after that they tried to call their bitbeast again to train they wouldn't appear." He said sitting down thinking hard.

"You mean them too?" Max asked with wide eyes." What do you know something?" Tyson asked as they all sat down." Well the All Stars said they were defeated too by some girl and now their bitbeast won't respond either and they called a few hours ago."

"You think we have another enemy?" Tyson asked tilting his head, he screamed when Kenny suddenly slammed the door open" You guys have to listen to this!!" he yelled opening his laptop" Dang Chief, ever heard of knocking?"

"No time Tyson, have you heard of those incidents where some strange girls defeated people with bitbeast and now they won't responds?" he asked typing fast" Yeah why?" they asked" Wow Chief, slow down or my keys will get jammed." Dizzy complained.

"Well they might come after us, they went after the All Stars, White Tigers, and even the Demolition boy but they were all beaten easily. They all said they couldn't see the girl's faces because it was shadowed but they were beaten without the girls calling their bitbeast. The White Tigers had faced their leader and their blades were demolished, the others blades are still in tact though." He said really fast.

"Who would be so nasty to do that?" Tyson asked enraged." They call themselves the Renegades." They heard Kai say from the door, he was leaning against it with his eyes closed.

"Kai, do you know anything about these girls?" he asked." Yes, there used to be another organization which was even better than Biovolt not so long ago. The kids who were rescued from there were either insane, killed, or had fatal injuries and scars but according to the rumors there were 4 girls who had managed to survive unharmed. They were never found by the police but they had found a burnt note that said' WE WILL BE BACK FOR REVENGE' and had a picture of four girls. Unfortunately their faces were burned off and so was the rest of the sentence; the adults who ran that place were captured and are thought to be executed."

"But why now and why are they attacking other bladers?" Kenny mumbled" Hey Kai, where'd you get all this information?" he asked looking up." I heard it from some fan kids who had a brother who was in the organization."

"Hey, where's Hilary. She's usually here...." Kenny asked." Don't know she never showed up, anyways I thought you said that there were only four girls but how come only three attacked." Tyson asked impatiently." Well the co-captain of the team was thought to escape with the others help and kept in touch with them. They said that the co-captain is really strong and is thought to be friends with a team full of bladers."

"Phffph, who'll be stupid enough to.....you don't think Hilary?" he asked slowly." We don't know Tyson and we don't have any proof. Why don't we go talk to Mr. Dickenson, maybe he knows something." Ray suggested.

_**BBA**_

"I'm sorry boys but we were on this case for a while and we still haven't solved it." Mr. Dickenson said sadly" The only clue is that one of their team mates, who is the co-captain, lives here around Japan." Tyson sat there silently for a second and stood up" That's it; I'm going to ask if Hilary knows anything about this since she's usually here with us. She must know something!"

"No Tyson, I don't." they heard Hilary from the door." Where were you today?" he asked suspiciously." Errand." She said simply rolling her eyes" Hey how do you know what we were talking about?!" he asked again." Uh maybe because I was standing behind the door for the past ten minutes and you talk too loud Tyson." She said annoyed.

"But-"he started but Kai stopped him" That's enough Tyson; we have better things to worry about." He said." Thanks, so what are you guys going to do about it?" Tyson snorted" What else, we beat the shit out of them when they come face us. I bet they won't even show up since they know they can't beat us since we're the world champions!!" Hilary sighed" There he goes again, oh sorry I need to leave." She said taking out her cell phone which had started to ring." Hilary's so busy these days, I wonder what's wrong." Max pondered.

"I bet she's going to meet those other girls," he yelled running out the door" I'm going to follow her!!" he yelled." Tyson wait up!!!" Kenny shouted running after him." Should we go after him?" Max asked sweat dropping" Nah, we should respect Hilary's privacy." Ray answered mushroom sighing.

_**WITH TYSON AND KENNY**_

"Hah, I bet this is where they're meeting each other." He whispered as they stopped in a bread store." Tyson, I don't think that..." "Shh, she's coming out." He whispered" I bet that bag is something from the other girls."

"Tyson, that's just a bag of bread. She probably bought it for her mom!!" he yelled trying to get some sense into him" C'mon, let's go train instead." He said dragging him back to the dojo where the others were training." About time you came back, Tyson you battle Max." Kai ordered.

Tyson cursed under his breath when suddenly an arrow came out of no where piercing the ground a centimeter away from his foot, he screamed falling backwards." Tyson, you alright?" Max asked running towards him." Yeah, who shot that?!" he demanded." Hey look there's a letter attached on it." Kenny exclaimed taking the paper.

_Dear Bladebreakers,_

_It would seem you are tense about our attacks, don't worry your time will come near. If you want to battle us come to the lake at dawn and if you don't arrive yourself we shall come ourselves and show no mercy."_

_Signed,_

_ The Renegades_

"So are we going to go?" Kenny asked after he read the letter." Of course!!" Tyson yelled confident." Wait, what if it's a trap?" Ray interrupted. The letter burned from Kenny's hand making him yelp, the ashes glowed and turned into another parcel. He picked it up and noticed new words.

_Ray Kon, I assure you that this is no trap. We do not need to use trickery to win. To insure you I will give you my word as a beyblader and as the leader of the Renegades._

"I think they're serious." Kenny said nervously gulping." Well we have no choice but to accept." Kai answered for them. The letter burned again and glowed again.

_Oh and I suggest that you do not bring your laptop or else we will destroy it incase you wanted to record our match. Your mother, Max, had tried that but don't worry she's not hurt._

"Well Dizzy I guess this is one match we can't attend." Kenny said slowly" You said it Chief." The bitbeast replied.

AijinMegami: Oh yeah, I finished the first chapter.

Kai: Big deal, you have a long way to go.

AijinMegami: ; ;, I know life is so cruel.

Tyson: Stop being so dramtic.

AijinMegami: Why are you guys picking on me?!

Max: Because it's fun!!!

AijinMegami: Oh yeah?

Boys except Ray: Yeah!!

AijinMegami: Than I'll make sure you get eaten by a giant teddy bear!!!

Boys: - -U

AijinMegami: But I won't if you guys review!!!

Tyson: Review, I seriously don't want to lose to a bear!!!


	2. The First Battle

AjinMegami: Thank you for those who review me, this is my first fic. I was soooooooooooooooooooooooo nervous!!!

Kai: What are they talking about, this story is stupid.

AijinMegami: WAAHHHH, you're mean!!!! I know types furiously on the keyboard

Kai: What are you doing?

AijinMegami: ATTACK MY PRECIOUS!! thousands of mini AijinMegami started to chase Kai

Kai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AijinMegmia: HAHAHAHAH!!!! Face my wrath!!

Tyson: OO, what the hell are you on?

AijinMegami: , peanut butter

Tyson, Max, Ray: - -U

AijinMegami: Anyways, TYSON GRANGER, DON'T YOU DARE GIVE MAX THOSE PIXIE STICKS. COME BACK HERE!!!! Ray, while I go kill your teammates can you do the disclaimer for me?

Ray: U, sure AijinMegami does not own Beyblade

AijinMegami: some where chasing Max and Tyson AT LEAST I OWN THE RENEGADES!!!!!!"

"TYON WAKE UP!!!" Ray and Max screamed" Where's Hilary when you need her?" Max moaned as Tyson barely moved." Hey how about this, TYSON WE'RE GOING TO MISS OUR MATCH AGAINST THE GIRLS!!!" Ray yelled, that got Tyson up before they could blink he was running out the door all dressed.

"Well c'mon you guys!!" he yelled, Kai had gone a head knowing he would wake up late. They got to the lake and saw Kai waiting." So where are these so called Renegade, too scared to face us?" Tyson boasted.

"No, we've been waiting for you." They heard a familiar voice answer softly; they turned to the bridge and saw four shadows." Why are you hiding under the bridge, afraid of the light?" Tyson yelled trying to provoke them.

Unfortunately they ignored him, they than heard a voice that sounded like ice speak"Let us begin." they saw a girl midnight blue hair with cold silver blue eyes walking out from under the bridge." Who shall go first?" Max walked up" I'll go first." She nodded" Fine, Kirai you go." A girl with black hair and shocking blue eyes walked up from the shadows.

"Prepare to lose." She said monotonously, he gulped and nodded." LET IT RIP, GO DRACEIL!!!" he yelled. The two beyblades circled each other when Kirai attacked first" Taikai, use Hydro Sphere." Her beyblade glowed and started to circle around Draceil fast, after a few seconds the circle started to glow and a mini water Cyclops appeared.

"Draceil hang on!!" Max shouted, his beyblade barely managed to land." Alright Maxy!!" Tyson cheered." Draceil use Heavy Viper Wall!!" he shouted, his beyblade attacked Taikai but it barely budged." Is that all you got, huh I thought the Bladebreakers were unstoppable." She commented." Taikai finish this with Tsunami!!" her beyblade jumped up into the air and started to fall in high speed.

"Draceil use Defense Fortress!!" he yelled" It's useless, you're finish!" she shouted as her beyblade smashed into his bitchip cracking it." No Draceil!!" he shouted as the bitchip fell out and onto her hands." You lose and Draceil's mine."

Max: How could you, DRACEIL!!!!!!!

AijinMegami: I'm so sorry!!!! ; ;

Tyson: Cheer up buddy, it's my turn next and I'll get Draceil back from you.

AijinMegami: Who said you were going to win?

Ray: We are going to win aren't we?

Kai: We better or we're going to train a lot more.

Hilary: Hey guys, what's up?

AijinMegami: Nothing.

Tyson: HA I BET YOU'RE WITH THE RENEGADES YOU TRAITOR.

AijinMegami attacks Tyson with a frying pan: HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU BAKA, SHE COULD BE AND SHE MAY NOT!!!!!!

Hilary: U, why is Kai being chased by mini AjinMegami's?

AijinMegami: Because he pissed me off, first he insulted me and now he was threatening the others with more training.

Hilary: Oh

AijinMegami: REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. Tyson's battle

AijinMegami: HI DID YOU LIKE MY STORY!!!!! DIDYA, DIDYA?!!  
Ray: Don't mind her; she just had too much sugar today.

AijinMegami: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, OH I GET IT JUST BECAUSE I'M HYPER YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?!

Ray: - - U, No that's not it...

AijinMegami: WAHHHHHHHHH, RAY'S BEING MEAN TO ME!!!!

Ray: Max, can you do the disclaimer I'm a little busy.

Max: ï AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade.

AijinMegami: GREAT, NOW YOU'RE CRITICIZING THAT I DON'T OWN YOU GUYS!!!

Ray begging: Please read and **review** before she starts crying and floods the place!!!

"Man they're strong." Tyson muttered" I'm going next!!" he yelled as they helped Max who was in a state of shock to the side." Serenity you're next." A girl with navy blue hair with blue eyes came out." You're going to lose." He practically snarled.

"Tyson, don't let anger cloud your judgment." Ray yelled, he nodded" Right, Let It Rip Go Dragoon!!" he yelled, the girl didn't say anything except launching her blade." Dragoon use Victory Tornado!!" he ordered, he cheered as his blade attacked Serenity's white blade furiously.

"Something's wrong, she doesn't seemed to be worried." Kai wondered" How can you tell, she doesn't seem like she feels anything except sadness..." Ray commented seeing her solemn face." Yubina, use Wind Sniper." She whispered which was barely audible." What the-"Tyson started seeing her beyblade glowing.

"ATTACK!!" she suddenly screamed her face contorted with anger, the earth started to shake as pieces of the earth was blowing up. It seemed like someone was shooting with a sniper at them, it barely missed Dragoon." DRAGOON, DODGE IT!!"

"It's no use; you can't tell where she'll attack next!!" Ray yelled seeing as there wasn't any pattern or anything." NOW FINISH IT WITH HYPER VICTORY TORNADO!!" she shouted making them freeze, her beyblade copied Dragoon's move perfectly. His beyblade was lodged in a tree and the bitchip flew into her hands." You lose." She said quietly and than walked back.

"No Dragoon!!" he shouted falling into his knees." Who's next?" Kai stepped up with a furious look" You go next." She whispered." Okay." They heard the girl mumble walking out from the shadows, they gasped seeing who it was.

AijinMegami: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ray: (On his knees) Please stop screaming!!!

AijinMegami: Okay.

Tyson, Max, and Kai took out ear plugs: You mean to tell us all we need to tell you was please?

AijinMegami: Of course, that's the magic word.

Harry Potter: Did someone say magic?

AijinMegami, Ray, Kai, Max, Tyson: OO

Harry Potter: What?

AijinMegami: What are you doing here?

Harry: I don't know, oh well bye. (disapprates)

Max: Okay that was interesting.

AijinMegami: Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. Can you guess who the mystery person is? Next chapter will be longer, so REVIEW OR ELSE THE BOYS WILL SUFFER. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Tyson: REVIEW

Kai being chase by mini AijinMegami's: OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOU ASS

AijinMegami chasing him with a frying pan: WATCH YOUR MOUTH MISTER!!

Max: Are we the only sane ones?

Ray: I think so, until next time!!


	4. The End?

AijinMegami: YAHHHHH, another chapter another story.

Tyson: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOST!!!

Hilary: Well you deserve it; you have such a big ego

Kai: I have to agree.

Tyson: Why you two.

AijinMegami: NO VIOLENCE WHILE I'M AROUND.

Max: But don't you do a lot of violence to us?

AijinMegami: Grrrrr.

Max: Eeep

AijinMegami: Okay, Ray you say the disclaimer.

Ray: Why do I have to do it all the time?

AijinMegami: Fine we'll do it this way, first you and than Max and than Kai and than Tyson.

Tyson: Hey why do I go last?

AijinMegami: Because......Hilary blackmailed me!!!

Hilary: Me?!

AijinMegami: Okay she didn't argh I don't know. Leave me alone!!!

Ray: - -U AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade.

AjinMegami: OH YEAH SURE RUB IT IN WILL YA?!

"I told you that she was with them you traitor!!!" Tyson shouted, the girl Hilary didn't say anything except going to her spot. "I trusted you." Kai muttered with his eyes covering his bangs. Hilary didn't reply except getting into position. He lifted his head showing his crimson eyes that were burning with rage" LET IT RIP!!" the two yelled.

"FLY DRANZER!!" he yelled as his beyblade soared toward Hilary's who attacked just as much as he did." Fenikkusu use White Fire Blue Flame!!" she shouted as her beyblade glowed as it rammed into Dranzer blue white flames spitting out everywhere.

"Dranzer Defend!!" he ordered, his beyblade seemed to fair better but it also looked like Hilary was holding back." Hilary, what are you doing? Use your full power." She heard her team captain order." .......okay.....Fenik use Flame shot!!" she shouted as her beyblade pushed back" FINISH THIS WITH VOLCANO EXCELLENT EMISSION!!!!" she yelled, her beyblade struck Dranzer with more power throwing it into the air.

"Dranzer!!!" he yelled, his beyblade glowed landing perfectly onto the floor" SHADOW SPHERE!!" she screamed as her beyblade circled his." Get out of there Dranzer!!" he ordered but it was too late, like Max's beyblade it was surrounded by light but instead of water it was a ball of shadow. They heard an explosion and when the smoke disappeared they saw Kai's beyblade bitless and heavily damaged.

"You lose." They heard Hilary whisper; she was holding Dranzer's bitchip between her two fingers. She threw it into the air and caught it and than walked quietly back to the bridge.

"This is the last battle, you win we hand you your bitbeast back. You lose Driger is mine." She said jumping off the bridge she had been sitting on the whole experience." Are you ready?" she asked taking out a silver pole." You're going down."

"LET IT RIP!!" the two yelled, the girl twirled her pole and the beyblade flew in mid swing." Go Driger!!" he yelled, he glared at her" Are you going to tell me your name or what?" she smirked" My name is Tsuki."

"Go Driger, use Falcon Claw!!" he shouted, his beyblade glowed as the magnificent white tiger rose." Akuma." She whispered her blade glowed and suddenly they were shrouded by darkness" Ray!!" Kai and Tyson shouted as he and Tsuki disappeared." Stop unless you want to die!!" Hilary shouted. "What do you mean?" Kai demanded. Kirai smirked folding her hands in front of her" What she means is one step near that black mist it'll either poison you killing you slowly or consume you killing you quickly." Tyson growled" Than what about those two, won't they get hurt?"

"No, their bitbeasts are protecting them." Serenity answered quietly, looking at the mist which was now thundering white lights everywhere." C'mon Ray, you can do it." Kirai snorted" Like hell, Tsuki has never lost a match and she's the strongest out of all of us. If you couldn't defeat us what makes you think he can?"

_**INSIDE THE MIST**_

"Where are we?" he demanded looking around, the two were covered in darkness and he couldn't see anything not even his own hand." You're in one of the many realms my team and I had to endure in the organization. This is one of the lesser place, you should be thankful that your bitbeast is protecting you or you'll be withering in pain right now." He heard her voice say coldly but he couldn't detect where it was coming from.

'_Since I can't see I guess I'll have to hear where her beyblade is.'_ He thought closing his eyes and spreading his senses_' There, it's a few inches across Driger.'_ He smirked opening his eyes" Driger Attack!!"

"Nice try but not good enough." He flinched when he felt a sharp wind cutting against his cheek." Sorry but torturing isn't my style so I'm going to finish you right now, AKUMA USE NIGHTMARE SHADE!!!"

There was a pause when suddenly Ray felt as if he was being ripped from the inside out." W-What's g-going o-on?" he asked gasping from pain." Nightmare Shade is a dangerous attack which is like your soul is being ripped apart and since your bitbeast is connected to you, you feel what your bitbeast is feeling." He heard her say behind him. "You lose and Driger's mine." He heard her whisper, the pain disappeared but he felt as if he lost a piece of himself and he knew that Driger was gone.

Tyson: Ha, I was right you are a traitor!!

AijinMegami jumping in front of Hilary: Hey, leave her alone she has a good reason!!

Max: Hey, if we lose doesn't that mean the world ends?

AijinMegami: Ah c'mon the world doesn't revolve around you two; something's going to happen I just can't tell you and you'll get your bitbeasts back!!!

Kai: We better or...

AijinMegami: Or what, MINI ME'S ATTACK.

Mini Me #1: Hey, it's our bathroom break.

AjinMegami: Okay.....um oh yeah. FRYING PAN ATTACK!!!

Kai: OW, OKAY I'M SORRY!!!

Ray: Review!!!


	5. Mystery Girl

AijinMegami: Hi, welcome for another chapter from the Renegades!!!!

Kai: Who'll read this dumb story?

AijinMegami (tears forming in her eyes): ; ;

Ray: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no more screaming!!!! Kai say you're sorry!!!

Kai: Why-?

The boys with pitchfork and torches and etc.

Kai: - -U, okay I'm sorry.

AijinMegami: Okay, now whose turn is it to do the disclaimer? (Checks from chapter 4) Oh yeah, Maxy you're on.

Max: Okay, AijinMegami doesn't own Beyblade!!!! ï

AjinMegami: How could you be happy, it's not fair!!!!

Pain, that was all Ray could feel for the moment but before he could black out he heard Tsuki screaming in pain, he couldn't see what was wrong since she was behind him but the scream disappeared. There was silence in the dark but than he saw a faint light behind him and the soft patter of someone's steps, the footsteps stopped behind him and he felt someone place their hands on his back. He tensed for a moment and relaxed when he felt a warm feeling entering his system.

"Ray, you and the boys must help us. There is a greater enemy more powerful than us and our minds, hearts, and souls are being consumed by the darkness as we speak. When we are consumed by darkness all is lost so please don't give up hope." He heard a soft gentle voice beg as she healed him, the pain around his body started to diminish." Please help...." The voice and her touch started to fade away and before he blacked out he saw a wisp of baby blue and white.

_**OUTSIDE**_

"Hey the mist is fading!" Tyson shouted as the black mist started to disappear, suddenly a black figure jumped out of the mist and the other girl's disappeared." What was that all about?" Max asked. He had jumped out of his stupor when the mist formed.

"I don't know, hey look there's Ray!!! Oh my god!! Ray, are you okay?" Tyson yelled when he saw Ray on the floor unconscious." Its okay, he's not hurt so we don't need to go to the hospital. C'mon, help me carry him." Kai ordered as he and Tyson slinged Ray's arm around them.

"What do you think happened, he doesn't seem hurt but why is he unconscious?" Max asked concerned." We won't know until he wakes up but what are we going to do about those girls, they're powerful and they took our bitbeasts." Kai asked angrily, they all walked in silence the rest of the way. The dojo came to view a few minutes later and Kenny was waiting for them.

"Guys, what happened?" he asked noticing Ray" We did win, didn't we?" the three boys' didn't reply except looking the other way." You guys lost....." It wasn't a question, it was statement." Yeah." Tyson answered bitterly, by than the sun had set and the full moon was high above them." AHHHHHH, what are we going to do?! With your bitbeast they could probably take over the world or something?!!!!" He yelled running around the place.

"W-What's g-going on?" they heard a voice say quietly." Ray, you're awake!!" Tyson yelled relived." Yeah, I'm sorry I lost you guys." He said looking down." Hey don't worry, we'll think of a way to defeat them!!!" Max yelled encouragingly. "I guess." He whispered, their heads snapped up when they heard someone giggling above them." Who's there?" Tyson demanded, the figure giggled placing her hands on her hips.

"Ray, I thought I told you to not give up hope!!!" the girl said sighing in disappointment." What, Ray do you know this girl?" he asked, all eyes were now placed on him." Uh oh yeah, you're the girl who healed me when Tsuki defeated me."

"You got that right; I'm here to ask for your help." She said still shrouded in darkness." Well are you going to come out to the light and tell us your name or do we have to call you mysterious girl?" Tyson demanded not in the mood to play." Someone's cranky." She muttered but jumped off the roof landing gracefully on her feet, she walked a few steps forward and the boys gasped once again to see.......

AijinMegami: Oh yeah, another cliffy!!

Kai: What is it with you and cliff hangers?

AijinMegami: I don't know, it's just fun!!

Tyson: So who's the chick?

AijinMegami: Oh, her names Akita. Akita, say hi to Tyson!!

Akita: Chirp, chirp!!

Tyson: - -# I mean who is the girl?

AijinMegami: Oh she's....Heeeeeeeyyy, that'll be giving it away!!!!

Hilary: So am I evil?

AijinMegami: I'm not telling...

Max: Hey I thought you said that there was going to be romance in this story!!

AijinMegami: I know but I'm not good a romance but there will be romance so don't flame me!!! (Trembling in case readers throw things or flame her.).

Max: Review!!!!!

AijinMegami: OR ELSE!!!!


	6. The Plan

AijinMegami: HI, HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!!

Tyson: Yeah, this story is the bomb.

BBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Ray: - -U, literally

AijinMegami (covered in soot): Okay, now whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?

Hilary (looking back at chapter 4): Its Kai's turn.

Kai (snorting): No way in hell am I going to say anything.

Tyson: You just said 10 words.

Hilary and AijinMegami (gasp): He can count.

Tyson: - -#, Very funny

Hilary: I know!!

AijinMegami: KKKKAAAAAIIIII, SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR MEET THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM DOUBLE ATTACK!!!

Kai: How are you going to do double?

Hilary and AijinMegami lifted their frying pans.

Kai: - -U, I just had to open my big mouth. (Sigh) AijinMegami doesn't own Beyblade no matter how much she prays.

AijinMegami: Now that's a good boy (pats him on the head)

......a girl who resembled just like Tsuki except that her hair was baby blue and amber brown eyes. She was the total opposite description of Tsuki.

"Hello, my name is Akari." She said with a smile." What do you want and why do you look like the team captain of the Renegades?" Kai demanded. She gave a sad smile" I can not explain to you anything except a few, I'm here to talk about your loss against the Renegades."

"Guys, we can trust her. She helped me when I was battling Tsuki." Ray said standing up by himself." Yes but it was not I that help you Ray, it was Tsuki." She said sitting down on a boulder." What, but I heard your voice and I saw your hair before I black out!!" she smiled" Yes, in a way you can say I am Tsuki but not her at all."

"Will you stop talking in riddles and answer properly?!" Tyson yelled angrily, she sighed" I'm sorry Tyson but I can only tell so much, I'm here to help you retrieve your bitbeast and to help you bring the girls back to normal." Max cocked his head" What do you mean, isn't that how they act?"

"Yes but no matter what they would never do this, they know revenge isn't the answer but a year ago something went wrong and they went missing and now for some reason they do this." Kenny gasped" A year ago, that was when the organization was discovered and when they disappeared."

She nodded" Yes, they usually call the organization Daraku meaning Corruption. These girls and four others boys that were used in an experiment called Project X. I'm not sure what happened but something went wrong and that's how they were suddenly revealed."

"So what can we do?" Tyson asked bitterly thinking about their early defeat." Well right now something is wrong with these girls so we have to find a way to bring them back to normal, Plan A is to just become friends with them. That'll probably break whatever they're in because when they were caught by Daraku they swore not to trust anyone else besides each other but if that doesn't work we'll need to do Plan B and travel into their minds." She said and suddenly doubled over in pain gasping.

"Hey are you okay?" Ray asked helping her up" Y-Yeah, what time is it?" she gasped out holding onto her chest." Well according to my clock it's 5:00 AM. Wow that battle took all day and you've been talking all night." Dizzi commented, she stood up still holding her chest." You guys have to try Plan A and if it doesn't work I'll come find you, I'll probably come back at night but for now good bye." She said as she jumped fading away.

"So guys, what do we do?" Tyson asked as the sun started to rise." Well that obvious was no dream but I think we should do it." Max answered sitting on the steps." Why, what's the point of doing this?" Tyson wondered." Well she did say that there are four other people who are also powerful, maybe they're the real enemy and are controlling the others."

"Yeah but the question is how are we going to find them?" Kai asked with his eyes closed leaning against the wooden pole, suddenly an arrow flew out of no where and was implanted onto the pole where Kai leaned." I just had to ask." He muttered yanking the arrow out. Unlike their last arrow which was black with red feathers this one seemed like a regular one.

_Dear Bladebreakers,_

_I am so sorry, I forgot to mention where they live. Um well they live in that big mansion three blocks from Kai's old mansion. Well good luck and if you fail don't worry I'll be back at night to think of another plan, please you have to break this whatever happened to them before those other four decide to become active too!!_

_Sincerely,_

_Akari Megami_

"Well I guess Kai will have to lead us since we don't know where he used to live." Tyson commented after he read it out loud." Alright, c'mon the sooner we get this over with the sooner we get our bitbeast's back!" he yelled." Tyson that's nice and all but its dawn right now and I don't think they're awake." Max said sweat dropping.

Tyson face faulted" Oh, alright than let's go to sleep and do it later." Ray and Kenny sighed" Knowing him we'll never get to talk to them." Tyson growled" I heard that!!" Kai rolled his eyes" You were supposed to."

AijinMegami: Another chapter, whew that took a while.

Akira: I finally came out; can you guess how I'm connected to Tsuki?

AijinMegami: And no she is not the good twin sister of Tsuki.

Tyson: Really, I couldn't tell which was good and which was evil.

Akira: DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!

AijinMegami: Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and before I can forget the next few chapters are sort of a weird bonding, I don't know I haven't written it yet but I'm going to try and make it into a bonding between the pairings!! ï


	7. The Fight

AijinMegami: Oh yeah, this is another chapter!!!

Akira: WAAAAHHHH, why can't I come out in most of the chapters?

AijinMegami: At least you come out in here.

Akira: Oh yeah.

Tyson: Who the hell are you in the story?

AijinMegami winked at him: Now that's a secret, her true nature won't be shown until a bunch of chapters later.

Ray: Why that long?

AijinMegami: Well, it... hey I can't tell you!!!

Hilary: PLEASE!!!!

AijinMegami: Okay than, a hint. She is sort of a part Tsuki's past, present, and future.

Kai: - -U, that doesn't make sense.

AijinMegami: : P. duh, you're supposed to figure it out on your own stupid. Anyways who's the next person to say the disclaimer?

Tyson: Oh, oh me me!!

AijinMegami: Okay than Tyson.

Tyson: AijinMegami does not own Beyblade, ha you don't own me!!!

AijinMegami (sulking somewhere)

The boys, after spending the first few hours trying to wake Tyson up, had found the Renegades home with Kai's help. Kenny had stayed behind to do some more research on them. It was a beautiful white mansion with a blue roof, there was flowers everywhere and a fountain where there was a sculpture of an angel spewing water out." Wow, for scary girls they sure have a beautiful house." Max commented blinking.

"So what are we going to do? It's not like we can just barge in there and say 'hi you want to me friends'?" Ray said leaning against the gate wall." Oh hello there, I have never seen you four around this part of town." They heard a female voice say behind them, turning around they saw a big woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She was sort of round in the middle, in other words she was fat.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Marigold; I'm the neighbor of these girls." She said smiling." Oh yeah hi, um are the girl's home?" Tyson asked sweat dropping since her smile reminded him of a clown.

"Yes in fact I diggidy do." She said smiling wider, the boys sweatdropped" The pretty brunette with those beautiful ruby eyes was heading toward that lake down the stream, that girl who is so mean with black hair and scary blue eyes was heading toward the forest, and that quiet sad looking girl was heading toward the park."

"Uh what about a girl with midnight blue hair and silver blue eyes?" Ray asked standing straight." Oh her, she's a sweetie but is very quiet but polite but than again her gaze is so scary oh and those muscles of her. I don't think it's healthy for all of those beautiful girls to be so strong but at least they'll be able to protect themselves but than again..."

"Um Marigold was it, can you tell us where she is?" Kai asked, his eye twitching, the boys could hear the strain in his voice." Oh yes, she is probably meditating inside." She said snidely quirking an eyebrow not like Kai's tone." Oh thanks, anyways we better go." Ray yelled seeing Kai was an inch close to sending his beyblade at her.

The four settled down a few blocks away in a small store" So who is going to go after whom?" Tyson asked tearing the ice cream wrapper." Well I think we should go after the person we battled since we know them a little since we did battle them." Max said taking a bite out of his own ice cream.

"Alright than, we'll split up and meet up after we do whatever we do with them in the dojo." Ray said sitting up from the box he had sat on." Alright than I'm going to go see Tsuki, good luck you guys. I think we're going to need it." He said walking back towards the house.

He thought of how he should approach her when he got to the gate_' Well I can't just ring the doorbell since she might just slam the door, oh well I guess I'll have to do it the hard way.'_ He sighed racking his brain for ideas when a gust of wind blew and the gate opened slightly._' I guess I'll just walk in, I just hope I'm not intruding.'_

"Hello?" he yelled out after walking inside, it was quiet and the breeze blew. He walked carefully to the door and was about to knock when he heard the sound of a beyblade spinning at the back of the house.

With the stealth of a cat he walked silently to the back and froze when he saw Tsuki with her back in front of him, she was sitting in a tree stump and was sitting with one leg on the floor while the other was with her on the tree stump. She had her arms folded and her eyes which he presumed was closed and her beyblade was next to her, it was glowing a bright white and black aura. He stood there frozen, mesmerized by the humming noise of the beyblade spinning and the bright aura.

"I know you're there." He heard Tsuki murmur, sighing he stepped out from behind wall." What are you doing here, if you're here for a rematch you're wasting your time." He heard he say as her beyblade started to glow even brighter." You know how to do martial arts, do you not?"

"Uh yeah why?" he asked, she stood up and turned around getting into a stance." Than fight me." He gapped at her" What?" she sighed" I haven't had a descant spar in months and I want to see what you're made of." He sighed" Alright than."

He got into a stance, Tsuki attacked first running toward him trying to strike him with a punch from the right, blocking it with his right arm he kicked her with his left leg but she ducked kneeing him in the stomach. He flew into the air but managed to land on his feet" Not bad." She commented crossing her arms.

He held his stomach but got back into the stance, she smirked as he attacked first this time. She blocked a kick from the left and than span around to the right sending a kick right at his face; he ducked as her kick flew over his head and punched her in the stomach. She gasped as she fell backwards but back flipped with her left hand while holding her stomach with her right hand." So you do hit girls."

"All those martial arts from the village paid off." He said smirking as he got into another stance. She smirked back getting back into her stance and the two ran straight forward for another heated battle.

AijinMegami: Well that was sort of long.

Ray: OO, I hit a girl?!

AijinMegami: - -U, Well no it's sort of self defense, she attacked you first so.....

Ray: Oh, okay than.

Akira: So who's the next couple coming out?

AijinMegami: I don't know, I'll let the reviewers decide on that one. So which is it?

Hilary and Kai

Tyson and Serenity

Max and Kirai

So review for your pairing!!!

Tyson: YEAH, REVIEW FOR ME!!!

Max: NO REVIEW FOR ME!!!

Kai: Whatever.

(This is for Kagome21 who wanted to know the difference between the co-captain and captain.)

Co-Captain= The co-captain is the one who resume to lead the team when the captain is unable to perform his or her duty


	8. AN

AijinMegami: Um this is just a character chapter; this is about the Renegade's. I hope it doesn't spoil the story or anything.

Tyson: Ah c'mon, it will spoil it since you wrote in their history that they were tortured so that'll give them a good reason to act the way to do.

Akira: That's true but there are different types of tortures that can make people the way they are, for example if they were simply abused some may act like the girls but some may still act cheerful and hide their bruises. Those girls seemed stronger than that to just be cold and distant just because of being abused.

Ray: Well what if they were experimented like Kai?

AijinMegami: Well that does complicates things but nooooooooooo, they were not experimented. Well sort of and no.

Kai: - -U, that doesn't make sense.

AijinMegami: AHHHHHHHHH, I don't know how to explain it!!! ; ; Just read the rest of the story when I update!!!!

NAME: Tsuki Megami

AGE: 18

HISTORY: Tsuki used to be a normal girl with no worries living with her grandparents but that changed when she became 10, she was taken by her parents who were thought to be dead after she was born. For the next 6 years she was tortured and trained to become unstoppable in beyblade, mind, and body. Her parents made her and her friends the strongest killing machines that surpassed anything Biovolt had ever created; her parent's reasons were unknown though. Her parents than got killed in a lab accident when she became 17 and she was never heard from again.

DESCRIPTION: Tsuki has long midnight blue hair that defies gravity by being a little spiked with cold silver blue eyes, her skin is as pale as the moon light and she wears a silver crescent and star moon with a silver moon charm necklace. She wears a blue sleeveless turtle neck with a pair of midnight blue baggy pants that has a silver chain dangling on the side; she has a leather black arm band on her right arm with black biker gloves and a pair of black tennis shoes. Finally she has a black wind breaker which she either wears or ties around her waist.

BEYBLADE: It is a midnight blue blade with a black sharp and dangerous looking attack ring. Her launcher is either the regular launcher or is a long silver pole.

BITBEAST: Akuma, it has no form. It is just a shadow which has the ability to use all types of power and can change into any form it wants but it barely comes out.

ATTACKS: Nightmare Shade, Dark Abyss, etc.

DEFENCE: Black Hole, Energy Shield, etc

OTHER: Tsuki is the team leader called the Renegades and it is an all girls team, despite its name the team is very protective of each other and caring of each other. Tsuki was very well known as sort of a child protégée when she was young.

NAME: Akari

AGE: 18

HISTORY: Akari appears only at night; her history is very mysterious and unknown.

DESCRIPTION: Akari has pale baby blue hair with amber brown eyes, she has a very shocking resemblance to Tsuki, and she wears a white shirt with soft blue jeans and baby blue gloves that covers her whole hand and white tennis shoes. She wears a golden sun charm necklace.

BEYBLADE AND BITBEAST: Tenshi, she also has no form but is a bright light and has the same powers as Akuma. Her beyblade and launcher is pure white/ white sword.

ATTACK AND DEFENCE: Shining Hope, Dreams of Light etc/ Holy Mist etc.

NAME: Hilary Tatibana

AGE: 17

HISTORY: Hilary is also the unofficial member of the Bladebreakers, the people she lives with is really her adoptive parents. Before they found her when she was 14 she was part of the Renegade and still is, her motive is still unclear though. Her parents were part of Tsuki's organization which is also known as Daraku and the team was known as Project X. Hilary is the co-captain of the team and the second strongest even though she went through the same ordeal as Tsuki, she managed to escape thanks to the others and had been contact with them still.

DESCRIPTION: Chocolate brown hair with ruby red eyes, she wears a ruby red tank top with a pair of black pants and a long white scarf which reaches her knees. She has a ruby with a gold chain on her necklace and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

BEYBLADE: Her beyblade is black with a red attack ring, her launcher is ruby red.

BITBEAST: Fenikkusu or Fenik for short, Fenik is a beautiful red phoenix which resembles like Dranzer but instead of golden armor it is pitch black and it has blood red eyes which is redder than its wings. Her bitbeast can copy any fire and dark attacks.

ATTACK: Flame Shot, White Flame Blue Fire, etc

DEFENSE: Flame Shield, Spiral Flame

NAME: Kirai Sukasa

AGE: 17

HISTORY: Kirai was born in a harsh street, her parents passed away so she was forced to live in a street life surviving by stealing and etc. She was forced to join the organization when her grandparents found her; she met Tsuki and the other and managed to endure everything with their help.

DESCRIPTION: Kirai has raven black hair that comes to her mid back with shocking blue eyes; she wears a long sleeved loose dark blue sweater that is made out of wool with blue jeans. She has a blue white crystal which hangs around her neck from a silver chain.

BEYBLADE: Her beyblade is blue with a black attack ring and her launcher is dark blue.

BITBEAST: Taikai, it is a blue white Dolphin which has silver head armor and its eyes are crystal blue. It can copy water and ice attacks.

ATTACK: Hydro Sphere, Tsunami, etc

DEFENCE: Water Mist, Ice Barrier, etc

OTHER: Kirai is talented in singing and is very fast.

NAME: Serenity Utau

AGE: 16

HISTORY: Serenity was the last to join the group but she was an orphan that was cared greatly for so she had a hard time adapting and enduring the training and torture, she is the youngest and the baby of the group although she can take care of herself. She used to have a kind heart but now it has a barrier. She is extremely silent but every time she battles something snaps inside her making her be filled with anger, in other words she's sort of like Bryan from the Demolition boys except that she's not a sadist.

DESCRIPTION: She has short navy blue hair with blue eyes that show no emotions, she wears a white shirt with white cargo pants. She has silver and white crystal that hangs by a silver chain on her neck, her appearance show purity and kindness but she has no feelings for others other than her team members.

BEYBLADE: Pure white with a silver lining. Her launcher is white.

BITBEAST: Yubina, it is a white dragon. It is wingless and long with a silver mane and green eyes, it has beige horns. It has the ability to copy wind and sky attacks.

ATTACK: Wind Sniper, Constrict, etc

DEFENSE: Wind Shield, Leaf Mist, etc

OTHER: Serenity has a joy of painting.

AijinMegami: Well that's about it, I'm still thinking about adding more new characters and pairings for some of the other boys such as Tala, Johnny, well you get the picture.

Akira: Heeeey, how come my info is the shortest?

Kai: Because there's nothing good about you.

Akira: WAAAAAHHHHH, AijinMegami Kai's being mean to me again.

AijinMegami: MINI ME'S ATTACK!!!!

Kai: SHIT, NOT AGAIN!!!!!

AijinMegami: Anyways I still don't know which couple to do first so hurry up and review so I can chose!!!!!!


	9. The Talk

AijinMegami: Hello, this chapter is about Hilary and Kai!!!

Akari: It seems a little sappy.

Kai: I'll never do that in a million years.

Hilary (in tears): You won't?

Kai: - -U, I mean.....

AijinMegami: Hahaha, you're in a tight spot. Well Kai might act a little OOC.

Akrai: Anyways, Ray it's your turn.

Ray: Okay, AijinMegami doesn't own Beyblade and we hope you enjoy the fic!!!

He walked quietly toward the river thinking of how he should approach Hilary when he saw her, she was staring mindlessly at the river but what really caught his attention were her tears. He walked silently to her and placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump." Kai...." She murmured jumping back, she looked away." What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Her head snapped up" Wha-, why are you looking for me? I thought I was the big traitor." She said, her bangs covering her eyes." I want to know why." She didn't say anything" What made you leave us, why'd you help them get our bitbeasts? Hilary, answer me." He said softly, he noticed that Dranzer was being held on a chain around her neck.

"I-I can't....." she said turning around to leave, he stopped her grabbing her wrist." Why, I thought you liked being around us. Being around me...." She sighed looking at the sky" It wasn't supposed to be like this, I wasn't supposed to be friends with you guys. It was just a mere coincident; I was accidentally taken with Kenny when we were captured by Dr. Z and than that bond with you guys started." She said her hand turning into a fist.

"Do you regret becoming our friend?" he asked, she turned around" No, that's why I'm so damn frustrated! I knew that I was going to have to betray you so that's why I acted like a snobbish egotistical bitch so maybe it might annoy you guys so you'll leave me but no. It just made me show my real self, do you know how much it hurts that I had to betray you guys and see your hurt and angry faces?! I didn't want to hurt you guys, you guys were the best friends a person could ever wish for: Ray with his helpfulness and wisdom, Max with his cheerfulness, Kenny and Tyson for their support, and you for your authority and knowledge."

He didn't know what to do seeing her cry so he did the only thing that he thought was the right thing, pulling her wrist toward him he embraced her. She was shocked for a moment but started to sob uncontrollable into his chest wishing that time would just stop so she could be around his strong arms. For the first time since she escaped from that hell hole she felt safe and secure.

"I'm sorry Kai, I didn't mean to take this out on you." She mumbled her voice muffled." Shhhh, it's okay." He said quietly, Hilary sighed and than suddenly pushed him away just in time to miss a purple dangerous looking beyblade." Who shot that?!" she shouted looking around, the beyblade flew towards Kai's hand and it dissolved into a paper. Hilary was too preoccupied to notice; he glanced at the paper seeing it had his name and placed it in his pocket.

"Well whoever that was it gone, I'm sorry Kai but I can't stick around. I have to go." She said running past him fast as if someone is chasing him. When he was sure she was far away he took out the paper and read._ Do not interfere or you and your little buddies will face the consequences. You will not succeed in breaking our hold._

AijinMegami: Sorry if this is short but I couldn't think of anything else.

Akira: Yeah besides you shouldn't even be on the computer, you got a cold so if your parents find out you're in trouble.

AijinMegami: I do not have a cold, it's just those small phase where you feel sick but you're not!!!

Akira: Suuuuurrrrree,

AijinMegami: Anyways, please review!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and don't forget to review which character I should do next?

Tyson and Serenity

Max and Kirai


	10. Mizu, the wolf

AijinMegami: Hiiiiiii, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccccckkkk!!!

Tyson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Akari: SHUT UP!!!!

AijinMegami: - -U, anyways the order is.

Hilary and Kai (to be continued)

Kirai and Max (complete)

Serenity and Tyson (Under construction)

So many people wanted Hilary and Kai first and wanted it to continue since it was short; I'm sooooooo sorry about that. I didn't know what to write, this one is about Kirai and Max.

Akira: Yup, I think it's cute.

Max (blushing): Uh yeah.

AijinMegami: Anyways, it's your turn to say the disclaimer Max!!!

Max: AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade and I hope you enjoy the fic!!!

"Man why did she have to go to a forest, this place is so quiet." He said getting the chills, he was very deep within the forest and he still didn't see Kirai. He gulped when he heard a howl of a wolf and the bushes started to rustle.

"Uh-oh." He saw eyes in the bushes and yelled when out jumped a small blue white wolf. Its eyes were amber blue and it was filled with joy, he noticed that it had a collar." Mizu, Mizu where are you?!" he heard a female voice yell.

"Mizu!!!!!!" he heard her shout and out of the bushes Kirai stood there." You, what are you doing here?!" she demanded. He chuckled nervously" Uh, looking for you?" she stared at him questioningly" If you want your bitbeast back you can forget it." She snapped." Why are you so angry all the time?" he asked getting a bit upset.

"That is none of your business, Mizu come here." She said whistling but the little cub ignored her sniffing Max." Mizu." She said aggravated walking over to Max when the little wolf ran forward making her trip" MIZU!!!!" she yelled falling on top of Max. He tried to catch her and the two landed with his arms around her waist while she had her hands against her chest.

"Uh hi....." sparkling blue eyes met shocking blue eyes, she stared at him blushing when she shook her head." Sorry." She muttered trying to stand up when Mizu jumped on her back making her fall down again." Mizu, for a small wolf cub you sure are heavy." Kirai yelled from Max's chest, the little wolf didn't answer except snuggle into Kirai's back.

"So......." Max started with a sweatdrop, Kirai glared at him" Don't even start." He sighed but spoke anyways" Why are you in a forest?" she sighed" Mizu lost her parents a year ago so I'm taking care of her but I come visit in the forest so she won't lose her wolf instincts on how to survive on her own. I'm only taking care of her until she's an adult and can find a mate."

"Oh, hey what'd you do for the past year?" he asked trying to get some information; Kirai looked up" Why do you want to know?" he shook his head" No reason." She looked at the cub who wasn't moving" Mizu, move." She hissed but the wolf snuggled even more.

"Can you move?" he asked." What do you think?" she asked sarcastically, he winced" Sorry." She cursed under her breath" Hey Kirai, what are you and your friends going to do with our bitbeasts?" he asked, she glared at him" That's none of your business." He glared back" It is if you took our bitbeasts!!!"

"Well now it's ours so shut up." She snapped, he sighed" You're not going to take over the world or anything with them are you?" she snorted" That's got to be the stupidest thing to do, if you want to rule the world just become president and have war with the other countries and try to win and if you do you rule the world.." He sweatdropped" Uh yeah......."

"No, we're not going to take over the world and we're not going to turn some robot into a human either." She said when she saw him open his mouth." Hey how'd you know I was going to ask that?" he asked gapping at her. She rolled her eyes at his shocked expression.

"An idiot would know if they saw the first two world championships." She said fidgeting around; the little wolf whimpered making her stop." Soooooo.....any ideas on how to get off?" Max asked blushing when she squirmed, she sighed" No, when Mizu doesn't want to move she's has hard as a rock."

"Great, than we're stuck." He muttered." Mmmmhmmm." She said sleepily, I mean who wouldn't if you have a warm wolf snuggling in on you and you can't move." Hey, don't go to sleep!!!" he whispered panicking, she yawned" Well wouldn't you be sleepy if you have a wolf snuggling into you and some guy giving off body heat?"

"Well yeah." He said, looking down he noticed her asleep._' Oh great, now what?'_ he thought sleepily_' Well if you can't beat them, join them.'_ He thought falling asleep; after they fell asleep the sly little wolf gave the best smirk a wolf could give.

AijinMegami: Sorry this one is short too, after Tyson and Serenity's chapter I'll try to make things longer. I'm just stressed out about school starting and my parents pressuring me to practice my so many instruments for some weird performance.

Akira: When do you have time to type anyways?

AijinMegami: I have no idea; my older sister being pissed off isn't helping either!! ; ;

For those of you who want to know

Kirai= Hate

Mizu= Water

Taikai= Ocean

Fennikkusu= Phoenix

Akari= Light

Tenshi: Angel

Tsuki= Moon

Megami= Goddess

Akuma= Devil

Utau= Sing

Yubina= Delicate

Ray: Wow, you use a lot of Japanese words.

AijinMegami: Yea but if some of them are wrong blame the Japanese English dictionary and 

Ray: - -U

AijinMegami: Anyways Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Bonding

AijinMegami: Hi, this is about Tyson and Serenity!!

Tyson: Finally, I come out!!!

Akari: Yeah, anyways they have a talk about each other.

Kai: More like about her.

AijinMegami: Whatever, after this Hilary and Kai will appear but a bit more too!!! Anyways, it's your turn to say the disclaimer Kai!!!!!

Kai (groaning): AijinMegami does not; I repeat does not own Beyblade!!!!!!!!!!!

"Great, I need to visit miss moody pants." He grumbled as he walked over to the park. It was silent and was empty which was a surprise since it was usually packed with kids, his ears picked up a sound of something squeaking. He found the source; there was Serenity on the swings with her head bowed. She was wearing a flowing white dress with a white hat that had a sun flower on the top, like always she wasn't smiling and looked sad.

"Uh hi!!" he yelled making her jerk her head up, she seemed startled." What do you want?" she asked after a moment of silence, he sweatdropped" Um, what are you dong here?" he asked nervously, she gave a solemn sigh and looked up at the sky." Soooooooo....." he asked standing on the swing next to her.

"Why are you so happy all the time?" she asked suddenly, he looked down" Um, I guess.....I don't know. There's nothing to be sad about so why not stay happy. Like they say it takes more muscles to frown than smile." She looked up at him" Such naivety, I miss those days."

He barely caught that" Wha-?" she shook her head looking down" Nothing." He frowned; she sounded as if she saw or experienced something that scared her for life. He mentally slapped himself_' Duh, who wouldn't be after they were placed in a psychopathic place that's even worse than Biovolt.'_

"What is he to you?" she asked after Tyson had a mental talk with himself." Huh?" she looked up at him" Dragoon, what is he to you?" he smiled" He's my best friend and partner!!" he said without hesitation.

"Why is he your friend, what has he done to deserve such a title." He frowned" Because he always stuck by me in every battle and fights with me, why are you asking these questions anyways?" she shook her head again" Nothing."

"What are you going to do with our bitbeast anyways." He asked bored, her bangs covered her eyes" I'm sorry but I can not tell you." He sighed" Okaaaaayyy, hey when we battled yesterday why did you look so angry, I mean first you looked so sad and after I started to attack you got angry." he gulped knowing he said the wrong thing when she flinched and than started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Uh, hey I'm sorry. Are you okay, hey..." he asked reaching for her shoulder, she as if sensing it looked up. He gulped when her blue eyes seemed lighter; she shook her head and than it turned back to normal." What was the question?"

"Um never mind.....so do you do anything besides beybladeing?" he asked afraid he might say something wrong, she tilted her head cutely although her eyes showed no emotions it was cute to him making him blush" My friends and I do martial arts or use weapons and spar against each other but when we're alone we do our own stuff. I like to paint, what about you?"

"Um oh I do Kendo, my grandfather owns a dojo." She nodded" Yes, I met him. He's strange but nice." He sighed" That's grandpa for you." She gave a very small smile but it disappeared as quickly but Tyson caught it making him smile." What'd he say to you?"

"Uh he caught me practicing Kendo and started to yell about joining his dojo." She said while Tyson face faulted" Sorry about that, I think something's wrong with him." She shook her head" Not at all, rather I enjoyed his presences."

'_Well at least she's nicer than the others, they look vicious. I hope the others are in one piece.'_ He thought" So Serenity, what do you paint?" she pulled a baby blue sketch book out of her white bag" I like to sketch sometimes, you may borrow my sketch book but please return it tomorrow." She said handing the book.

"Oh thanks, I think I'll take a peek." He said opening the book, he nearly gasped. It was a picture of Wolborg coming out of his beyblade with Tala on the bottom and he was there too a little behind with Dragoon coming out, it seemed like the picture would come out to life and battle in front of them." Wow, this is so cool. When did you draw this?" he asked in awe.

"I drew it when I saw your battle in the television." She said as he stared at the picture." Wow, you're good." She sighed" Yes, there aren't only drawings of beybladers there though, there are pictures of other things but I don't think you'll enjoy them." Tyson shook his head furiously" No way, if all your pictures are like this I think I'll love them. Why don't you show this stuff to other people, I bet you could become famous with this stuff..." She shook her head" No, it would be a bother besides the other's are great in these stuff too, maybe even better. We have our own special talents though."

"Oh like what?" he asked curiously." Like Kirai is special in singing or with any music and is very fast too, Hilary is very good at fighting and has the ability to know if people have good hearts and not to mention she is very smart, and Tsuki she's perfect at everything. When she was younger she was known to be a child protégée but than....." he shook his head" Forget about it, so what else do you like to do?"

She turned her head" Why are you so curious?" he smiled" Because I want to be your friend." Her eye widened" I'm sorry but....." he frowned" Its okay, so anyways what else do you like to do?" he smiled when he saw that small smile placed on her face again but it disappeared again making him frown.

AijinMegami: Yaaaahhhh, another chapter done!!! That's two chapters in one day!!!!

Akari: Yeah but it's late and your parents are pissed.

AijinMegami: Yeah, well I better get off the computer before I get in trouble. Thank goodness my parents do not ground us, one of you boys take us away!!!

Tyson: What?!

Hilary: Baka, she means to tell the readers to review.

Tyson: Oh, I knew that.

Ray: - -U, REVIEW!!!!

AijinMegami: Oh yeah, I just remember!!!

Boys and Hilary (Groaning)

AijinMegami: Very funny, anyways the Saint Shield will make an appearance in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter, okay boys, you can say it again.

Boys and Hilary: REVIEW!!!!!!


	12. Battle, Fire vs Fire

AijinMegami: Hiya people, I'm back.

Kai: Why is the world so cruel?  
AijinMegami: Man first Tyson and now you, you guys are mean.

Tyson: We know.

Akari: Anyways this fic I come out again!!!!

Max: You mean at the near end of the fic.

Akari: Shut up!!

AijinMegami: - -U, anyways Tyson it's your turn.

Tyson: , anyways AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade!!!

AijinMegami: THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR THOSE REVIEWS, I DON'T THINK I'D BE ABLE TO CONTINUE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!

Kai sat in the same spot Hilary had sat down at staring absent mindedly at the river, he thought of who could have sent the note. He was brought of his thought when he heard someone scream, his eyes widened when he realized that the scream belonged to Hilary. He ran towards the direction where he last saw her" Damn it Hilary, where are you?!" he yelled when he didn't see her anywhere.

Her scream had disappeared so he had no way of tracing her when he noticed a black light; it was those lights that appeared when a bitbeast is summoned. He heard her screaming again and it was coming from the light, not wasting anymore time he ran towards that direction. When he got there he nearly gasped at the sight, there was Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph, and Dunga with their beyblades surrounding Hilary. The beyblades were circling around her creating a black light that was wrapping around her making her scream in pain.

"HILARY!!!! Ozuma, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, Ozuma glanced at him and focused back at Hilary" Not only did you fail to protect the sacred bitbeasts but you haven't even tried to take the bitbeast back, she and her friends are powerful and I don't mean in beyblading only so they have to be sealed!!!"

Hilary screamed even more as the black light startled to crackle.

_**WITH THE OTHER THREE GIRLS**_

Tsuki stopped making Ray fall flat on his face, she was tensed and her eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Kirai snapped her eyes open, Mizu had disappeared and Max was waking up. He noticed that she was very angry.

Serenity trailed off at her sentence and stared at the direction where Hilary was, her bangs covered her eyes so Tyson couldn't see the intense rage in her eyes.

The three as if robotically stared at the direction where Hilary was and started to run with inhuman speed leaving the three boys confused but following them.

_**WITH KAI**_

"Ozuma, stop this right now!!! It's not their fault, they're not the ones doing this!!!" he yelled trying to stop him, Ozuma sneered at him" Why should we listen to you?" Kai glared at him growling when suddenly three beyblades shot out of no where from above them crashing into Mariam, Joseph, and Dunga's blade breaking it into pieces. Looking up they saw Tsuki, Kirai, and Serenity landing gently to the floor.

"Hilary!!!" Kai heard Tyson and the others yell from behind him, the black light had disappeared and Hilary was on all fours. Her eyes were covered with her bangs but she was shaking, whether it was in anger or trauma they couldn't tell.

"You take over Hilary." Tsuki whispered as the other threes beyblade went back to their owners hand, Hilary stood up and walked over to them her eyes still covered." You will pay!!!" she hissed lifting her head up, her eyes was practically glowing." GO FENIKKUSU!!" she shouted launching her beyblade, the blade was practically in flames.

"DESTROY FLASH LEOPARD!!!" she shouted, her beyblade glowed" Hilary, don't summon your bitbeast." She heard Tsuki order, she nodded." Flash Leopard, use Cross Fire!!" Ozuma shouted, Hilary gave a dangerous smirk.

"Bad Move, Fenikkusu use Flame Deflector!!" the moment Ozuma's beyblade touched hers it flew into the tree and than turned into dust, the bit chip was all that was left but it flew into Hilary's hand." You lose." She hissed as he fell on all fours" Keep your pathetic bitbeast, we have no use for it." She said throwing the bitchip at him.

"Your bitbeasts are still there but like many others they will never answer again." Tsuki said turning around, the others followed her." Hilary..." she froze when Kai said her name." Hilary, let's go." She heard Serenity say softly grabbing her hand, she looked at the floor and followed the rest.

"DAMN!!!" Tyson yelled slamming his fist into the dirt as soon as the girl's disappeared." You just had to interfere didn't you; I was so close into making that girl smile!!" Max sweatdropped" Why are you obsessed in making her smile?" he blushed" Well I saw her give a small smile and it looked really cute but it disappeared as fast as it came." He said frowning.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Max asked concerned when he noticed all of the Saint Shields were still in shock" Mind explaining what you meant Kai when you said that they weren't the ones doing this?" Ozuma asked getting up, Kai grunted looking away.

"Uh well there's another group but they're boys and they're controlling the girls." Ray explained for him seeing as thought Kai wasn't going to say anything." How do you know this?" Max sweatdropped" Well uhhhh, a girl came to us explaining it to us, she said that we'll have to help them break free of the boys hold over the girls."

"Anyways we better go, she's going to come visit us tonight and it's almost dark." Ray said walking away, the others followed him." Hey you guys, so did you accomplish plan a?" Kenny asked looking up from his laptop." No, Ozuma and his gangs ruined it and made things worse. Hilary wouldn't even look at us."

"So chief, did you find anything about those girls?" Tyson asked sitting cross legged" Um not really, the only thing we found out was about Tsuki." Kai sighed" It's not much but it's all we got." Kenny nodded" Okay, but it's pretty much useless information. It was in the news paper article, Tsuki Megami. The world's new child protégée, she is very smart but she is more into beyblading, martial arts, and anything artistic. We do not know a lot of her talents for she is very secretive about them; unfortunately she has gone missing a few months ago at the young age of ten."

"Hey, Serenity told me that Tsuki was sort of perfect at everything but that doesn't help us with anything." Tyson said frowning." The only thing that the article tells us is that she was and probably the others were caught there since they were ten and was stuck there for six years and than they were free for a year."

"Very good Max." they heard a voice behind them, Akari stood there with a grave look in her face." Hey what's wrong?" she smiled shaking her head" Nothing but I'm thinking that Plan A went down the drain." She sighed when she saw them bow their head." Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Because of the Saint Shields they are even more withdrawn than before." She sighed again" I hoped we didn't need to resort to do this but I guess we have no choice, you'll have to enter their mind...don't worry it won't be painful when you enter their minds but I can't promise you anything when you enter. Do you still want to do this?"

"Yeah." The four said nodding" Good, I can't stay here all night to perform the ritual so I'll have to give you a different kind. Here are four bottles, just sprinkle it over your head and you'll find yourself in your minds but be careful because it will be dangerous. Remember that you have only 2 hours to be in their minds so you have to hurry." She said walking back to the door. "Hey I've been meaning to ask." Kenny yelled she turned around" Yes?"

"Why is it that you're only able to come at night?" she smiled" I'm sorry but I can not answer your question, maybe Ray might be able to figure it out when you go to Tsuki's mind tomorrow." She said winking at him, he blushed and looked away." Good bye and good luck, if you fail tomorrow I'm sorry to say that it'll be the end of the world." She said disappearing into the darkness." Talk about no pressure." Max muttered." Everyone go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Kai ordered, the others nodded.

AijinMegami: Oh yeah, another chapter!!! I hope this is a little long........

Akari: Anyways, I came out again but it was so short!!!!!! ; ;

AijinMegami: Sorry about that Akari.....ANYWAYS REVIEW!!!!!!


	13. Serenity's Mind and Tyson's confession

AijinMegami: Hi people, another chapter. I've decided to make it into each individual chapter, it might explain a little of the girl's past but it won't fully show what happened to them. Only parts of it.

Max: Who's going first?

AijinMegami: Um I think I'll start backwards this time

Tyson and Serenity

Max and Kirai

Kai and Hilary

Ray and Tsuki

Sorry that Kai and Hilary aren't coming until later!!!! Oh and so that you guys won't get confused, when I said that the other four boys are controlling their mind I don't mean like make them do things against their will but they're being manipulated. Like, just read and you might get understand. ANYWAYS GET OUT OF THAT CLOSET RAY AND DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!!!!!!!!

Ray: - -U, AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade!!!!

"TYSON WAKE UP!!!" Max shouted jumping on top of him, Tyson grunted falling off his bed" Alright, I'm up!!" he yelled" It's about time, hurry up and eat breakfast. We have to get ready." Kai ordered, Tyson grumbled but listened.

"TYSON, STOP EATTING!!" Ray shouted when Tyson was eating his 15th plate." Fine, fine c'mon let's go." He said walking toward the training room; Ray mushroom sighed and followed him.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Kenny asked nervously" Yeah, don't worry Chief. We'll be back in two hours." Tyson said smirking arrogantly. The four unclasped the bottle pouring it on top of them, sparkles of gold came out in all of them, after a few minutes the sliding doors slid open and the windows broke. There was strong winds surrounding them and than everything settled down, the boys were unconscious but each had a glowing mark on their forehead.

Tyson had long white baby blue dragon circling on its tail, Max had a blue dolphin that had water surrounding it, Kai had a picture of two red and black phoenixes circling around each other, and finally Ray. Unlike the others his whole body was glowing and there was a see through figure of a golden white angel, a black silver angel, and a golden tiger with emerald green eyes floating above him, his body was glowing black and white.

"I'm worried Dizzi, what if something goes wrong?" he asked the bitbeast" Well than they're doomed." Kenny sighed" I should have known better than to ask you." If Dizzi had a body she would smirk" Don't look at me, I'm just a computer."

_**WITH TYSON**_

He felt as if he was being blown by powerful winds, when it stopped he shook his head getting rid of the dizziness from his head." Ugh, where am I?" he wondered rubbing his head. He was surrounded by darkness" What the, is Serenity's mind a complete blank?" he wondered out loud.

Suddenly there was a spot light from his right; there was a small version of Serenity. She was wearing a white dress and had a big smile on her face, she seemed about 5._" Ms. Karen, Ms. Karen guess what I have a question?!"_ a woman in her late thirties appeared with a worn smile_" Yes what is it?"_

"_Where are my parents?"_ she asked innocently, Tyson saw the ladies face turned somber_" Um Serenity, you parents are in a long trip."_ He saw her face drop but than lit up_" Than I'll give them this present when they come back!!"_ She said holding up a beaded necklace._" Can you take care of this until my parents come back?"_ she asked smiling; the lady smiled sadly_" Of course I will."_

He smiled at that when suddenly the picture changed, Serenity was there except she was 7. She was holding a beyblade_" Yaaaahhhh, my first beyblade!!!"_ the picture dissolved and she looked 8. She was crying and there were men in black surrounding her.

"_Who are you, what did you do to Ms. Karen?!"_ Serenity yelled, the men chuckled and suddenly pulled out a needle putting it in her as she screamed. She went limp and than he was surrounded in darkness again." What's going on?" he wondered confused when he black out, he opened his eyes and saw Tsuki and the others staring at Serenity.

_They were inside a cell like place and the light was very dim" Hi I'm Tsuki, who are you?" she asked with a smile." I'm Serenity, who are you?" Serenity shook Hilary's hand" Hi I'm Hilary and this is Kirai, I hope we can be good friends." Where am I?" Tsuki's face dropped" You mean you don't know?" Serenity shook her head" We're in an organization called Daraku; they're here to do bad things to us."_

Tyson chuckled at the way they talked.

"_Let me guess, you beyblade too?" Hilary said giggling at Serenity's shocked face" Yes but how did you know that?" Kirai snorted" This place is a torture chamber for bladers to become stronger"_

"_T-Torture chamber?" Serenity stutter, Tsuki sighed" Yeah, we wish we could say Kirai is just kidding but it's the truth....." Serenity looked at them" Can you tell me about it, I want to be ready." Hilary opened her mouth to say something but the cell door opened and four boys were shoved in._

Their faces were shadowed so Tyson couldn't see anything and suddenly everything went black again, he blinked a few times and than fell forward screamed when he felt pain everywhere. He also heard another voice copy his voice except it sounded more like Serenity, He painfully lifted his head and saw Serenity covered in cuts and was bleeding everywhere.

"_PLEASE, STOP I BEG YOU STOP!!!" she screamed holding her head, the pain intensified and she whimpered, Tyson screamed too as he felt everything she felt, he suddenly heard a voice._

'_**You must get strong; you must not have any weakness. Emotions are for the weak, companions are obstacles. They are only in your way, you must kill. KILL!!!'**_

"_No, Tsuki, Kirai, and Hilary will never abandon me. They always help me after everything; they protect me from the older kids!!!"_

'_**Yes but they can't always protect you, soon they'll be tired or protecting you for that you must get stronger before they leave you to die!!'**_

"_I'll get stronger; I do not want to lose my only friends." She whimpered out as she started to glow a baby blue aura" I WILL GET STRONGER, I WILL GET STRONGER FOR MY FRIENDS!!" she screamed out standing up, the cuts disappearing and she looked brand new but after the light dimmed she was unconscious._

"Serenity." Tyson croaked out as the pain dimmed but left him aching everywhere. He saw her start to fade away and another image appeared.

"_Serenity, are you okay?!" Hilary yelled when she saw her crying, she apparently seemed to have a nightmare. She ran towards Serenity" What's wrong?!" Serenity stared at her and than jumped on top of her hugging her tight trembling._

"_What's wrong?" Hilary asked again after she calmed down" I had a nightmare." Hilary hugged her" Shhhhh, its okay. Want to tell me about it because that usually helps." Serenity shook her head" It's okay."_

"_Alright but if you need any of us we'll be right outside this door." Hilary said with a smile" Hilary, you or the others, you guys aren't going to leave me because I'm a big baby who can't take care of herself?" Hilary turned around walked over to her and hugged her" So that's what this is about."_

_Serenity bowed her head, Hilary sighed lifting her head up by holding her chin" Serenity, we'll never leave each other. Tsuki, Kirai, and I promised the moment we came here that we'll never leave each other and since you're our friend that counts you too if you do the same for us, so do you promise too?" Serenity nodded" Yes."_

"_See, this is a promise between friends and that can not be broken." Hilary said smiling; she kissed her on the head and turned around." Tsuki and Kirai care deeply for you and so do I, don't ever forget that." Serenity nodded._

Tyson smiled" Good ole Hilary with those talks, she sure knows how to encourage people." He said chuckling while shaking his head, suddenly it faded away too and Serenity, 10, was staring at the hurricane that was in front of her" Is she crazy, that thing is huge!! Why isn't she running away?!"

"_Serenity, it's time for you to get your bitbeast and if you do get it you will finally be a member of the Renegades!!" Tsuki shouted over the wind." Don't worry if you don't get it, we'll help you try again!!" Kirai shouted, Hilary smacked her on the head" Don't worry Serenity, you'll get it no problem!!"_

_Serenity gulped and than took out her beyblade" LET IT RIP!!" she shouted, her beyblade flew toward the hurricane" SLICE THROUGH THAT HURRICANE!!" she shouted, her beyblade flew toward the wind but it was knocked back. Her beyblade was still spinning but was wobbling; Serenity screamed at the large gash across her chest. Her beyblade started to wobble dangerously._

'_Oh no, I'm going to lose!!' Serenity thought panicking when suddenly she heard the voice again._

_**I told you, you are a failure. You disgrace the other girls; you can't even cut through a simple hurricane!! I don't know why those girls's spend time with you, you are a worthless fucking whore that doesn't deserve to live.**_

"_No, that's not true!!" Serenity whispered._

"_**Yes it is, see you're losing. You're going to lose and those girl's, despite what they say, they're going to desert you!!!**_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Serenity screamed holding her head and suddenly her beyblade flew towards the hurricane slicing through it perfectly destroying it, there was a glow and something flew towards her beyblade._

"_ALRIGHT SERENITY, YOU GOT YOUR BITBEAST!!" Hilary and Tsuki cheered, Kirai merely gave her a thumb up." I did it." Serenity whispered falling towards her knees after her beyblade returned to her hand. They all tensed when they heard clapping, turning around was a man in black trench coat but his face was shadowed._

"_Well done Serenity, you have received the bitbeast Yubina. Now will come the real training." He said menacingly, Tsuki snarled at him standing in front of Serenity" Bastard, go to hell!!" she hissed, the man smirked" Watch you language, you should be happy you are our best warrior so I can't kill you."_

"_Fuck you!!" she growled, the man simply cackled disappearing." Don't worry Serenity; if that bastard does anything bad to you we'll be here to help you get through it no matter what." Kirai said smiling; Serenity smiled back" Thank you." She whispered and fainting._

The image faded again and he was suddenly burning" Hell it's hot!!" Tyson said wiping his head and saw Serenity, she was surrounded by lava.

"_T-This m-must be one of those, t-training T-Tsuki t-t-told m-me about." Serenity chocked out as the lava spat out sparks of hot rocks at her. The man appeared again but he seemed unfazed by the heat." My dear, this is one out of many elements you must go through. There are Fire, Water, Snow, Wind, Earth, Poison, Lightening, Grass, Darkness, and Light. You will be surviving each and every one of them spending your time there for a week." He said and disappeared._

The heat disappeared and than suddenly he was freezing" T-This m-m-must be the ice element." Tyson said, his teeth chattering. Suddenly he felt a hot pain slash against his arm. Looking down he saw that there was blood flowing freely." What's going on?" He heard a scream and saw Serenity on the floor bleeding, he ran towards her but when he tried to touch her he just went through.

"Of course, I'm seeing her memories so I can't touch anything and they can't see me." He said smacking himself for his stupidity.

"_So cold." She whispered through her blue lips" But I won't give up, I won't lose my friends." She said standing up, ignoring the searing pain from her arm. The harsh icy winds blew against her shivering form but she continued." I'm almost done." She said nearly blacking out; suddenly there was a black door. She smiled and opened it; on the other side were Hilary and Kirai waiting patiently._

"_Hey, I'm back." She said weakly, Hilary and Kirai helped her up." I knew you could do it!!" Hilary cheered; Serenity frowned when she noticed Tsuki wasn't here." Where's Tsuki?" Kirai frowned" She's stuck in the element of Darkness, that's like her second home or something. They always send her there, the second worst out of all ten, well next to Poison but before she left she told me to tell you that she's proud of you and all of us."_

"_Thank you Tsuki." Serenity whispered and than fainted, Hilary smiled at her seeing as Serenity had become the little sister out of all three." C'mon, let's take her to the hospital ward._

"I think you've seen enough." He heard a voice behind him; he turned around a saw a shadow." Who are you?!" he demanded." I am one out of the four who are making the girl's do these things." He said.

"What, like controlling their minds?" he heard the voice chuckle" No, we discourage them, place evil thoughts in them, and etc." Tyson clenched his fist" You bastard!!" The boy lifted his shadowed hand and suddenly Tyson was in pain, he screamed as he felt himself burn from the inside. He felt as if he was being slashed by a sword repeatedly and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Had enough, this is nothing compared to what we've been through. Just because you saw this doesn't mean you understand them, it is much more worse. The element of Darkness makes you feel loss, seclusion, terrified, and hatred." Even if Tyson was writhing in pain he could just imagine the boy's smirk.

"They say that the Light is a symbol of hope, funny how Daraku managed to make it and everything else a symbol of hell. The Light didn't give us warmth and happiness, it was much worse than Darkness. It sucked out all our feelings, gave us pain, it was nothing compared to anything we have faced." He heard the shadow say stiffly.

Suddenly there was a spot light and Serenity was there except she was in a glass box, she was sitting with her knees under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes seemed lifeless and there was a black light surrounding her" Serenity!!" Tyson shouted standing through the ache of pain.

"You think her past is bad, the others especially Hilary and Tsuki are much worse. Much, much worse." He heard him say snidely" Isn't it beautiful; such beauty can be torn in such a short amount of time. The girl's will soon belong to us once we destroy you and your pesky friends."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING TALK, LET IT RIP!!" he shouted standing on his knees, his beyblade just bounce off a shield. The boy laughed manically and than suddenly Tyson was slammed into an invisible wall and felt as if he was being shot with thousands of needles.

"Pain, that's what you feel. Nothing else but pain, you want it all to end." He said as blood splattered everywhere, Tyson fell on the floor his eyes seemed lifeless." Pain, Hatred, Death is nothing to what we have felt." The shadow hissed trying to strike the last blow when suddenly Dragoon appeared." WHAT, YOU!!! BE GONE DRAGON!!"

Dragoon roared in pain but didn't budge in shielding Tyson, Tyson started to twitch and his eyes regained life" HOW CAN THIS BE, YOUR BITBEAST IS GONE!!!" Tyson smirked flinching in pain" As long as I live Dragoon will never be gone from me."

"Hmm, you have not seen the last of me. I am much more powerful than this, until next time Tyson Granger; your life will be mine. Good luck trying to free Serenity." He said disappeared, Dragoon disappeared too.

Tyson shouted out every time he took a step, he wobbled over to the glass window collapsing at the end." Serenity." He said in a hoarse voice." Wake up." He said trying to ignore the pain, her eyes barely flickered in acknowledgement." Hey, remember the sketchbook that you lent me? I saw one of your pictures that aren't about beyblade, there was a girl crying and bleeding all over and above the pictures said Death and Life are one in the Same. I never understood that until now."

He looked at Serenity weakly but she barely moved" Death is thought to be hated by a lot but is also loved by people who want to get away from everything and some people hate life for what happens to them, I bet you want to embrace death but you shouldn't. That'll only be escaping your problems, I know deep down you're a fighter not a quitter." He saw her eyes flicker a bit making him smile.

"You know I never really knew my mom, she died when I was really young." He said leaning against the glass wall." My dad was in so much pain that he left me and my brother followed, the two traveled the world working to get away from the pain and leaving me behind with my grandpa. I felt alone and that beyblading was the only way out but soon I met friends and got to feel better and knew I shouldn't be moping around but try and make what's best in life." He said as a single tear fell from his eyes." Tyson?" he heard a weak voice whisper.

"Serenity!!" he shouted turning around, he saw her head lifted up and the black aura was disappearing a little." What are you doing here?" she asked weakly noticing all his wounds." I'm here to help you..." she looked away" Why....."

"Because like I said before, I want to be your friend or maybe more..." He whispered, she looked startled" What?" he smiled" Ever since I met you all I felt was confusion and when I saw your sketches and learned more about you, I.....I just fell for you. What I'm trying to say is....I love you Serenity." She stared at him as a cute blush made around his face.

"I don't know if you'll accept me or not but please, I want to help you. Please let me help." He said practically begging as he started to see black spots from blood loss. He fell on the floor too weak to move." TYSON!!" Serenity shouted standing up, the glass broke disappearing and he blacked out.

"Uhhhh, what?" Tyson asked opening his eyes when he felt someone gently touch his cheeks, he saw Serenity staring at him." Are you okay?" he nodded groaning a bit from the pain. He noticed that he was starting to fade away" The spell is ending." He started, she nodded" Yes, and before you go." She leaned forward giving a light, gentle, and shy kiss. She than whispered in his ear" and I love you my Doragon no Kibo." Before he faded away completely he saw a beautiful smile, which she probably haven't used in a long time, lit up in her face.

AijinMegami: Whew, this is long. Well I hope it isn't sappy or dramatic.

Akari: Ahhh, this chapter is so sweet.

Max: Well I'm next.

AijinMegami: Anyways if you people want me to continue, REVIEW!!!!

Japanese Translation

Doragon: Dragon

Kibo: Hope

Doragon no Kibo: Dragon of Hope


	14. Kirai's haunting past

AijinMegami: Hi, I'm so sorry that I couldn't update for a while. I first had to go shopping for school but than when I started school I had to go swimming every night after that and didn't come home until around 8, than I had to do homework and than my parents would yell at me to sleep. Sometimes I need to go to piano and violin lessons too, not only that my internet doesn't work and now I need to update through my sisters and she doesn't like it when I go to fanfiction. Something about that might have a virus or something.

Akari: Man how do you even have time to type right now?

AijinMegami: Because I just finished part of my homework and since it's a weekend tomorrow I can do it tomorrow!!!

Max: Anyways AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade.

AijinMegami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, where's my homework???!!!! Where is it, where is it?!!!

Max felt as if he had plunged into ice cold water, he thought he was going to drown when suddenly he found that the water had disappeared and he was dry. He looked around and saw darkness everywhere when suddenly he felt heat; it grew stronger and stronger until he felt as if he was burning. There was suddenly an image of a beautiful house burning and suddenly he found himself inside the house.

"_Kyaaaaaahhhhhh!! Mommy, Daddy!!!" 5 year old Kirai screamed running around the house looking for her parents when she saw them stabbed with a knife, dead on the floor in their own pool of blood._

"_Mommy, Daddy, wake up!!!" she shouted shaking them; she trembled at the sight of their lifeless eyes." DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" she screamed when suddenly a fireman grabbed her" Little girl, come on!!"_

"_No, leave me alone!! I need to save mommy and daddy!!" she pleaded against his arms, the man stared at her solemnly as she started to choke from the smoke, carrying her outside the last thing she said before she blacked out was" Mommy, Daddy come back......"_

"Kirai...." Max said staring as tears fell from the little girl's eyes even when she was unconscious. Suddenly the image changed and showed Kirai in the hospital and it was dark.

"_I am not going to stay in this place." She muttered pulling out the cords attached to her skin; quietly she walked down the hall after wearing her original clothes. Because she was so small she managed to walk past the desk where the night shift nurses worked, she ran out of the hospital._

He stared at the picture when suddenly it dissolved and turned into another one except Kirai is 8.

"_You'll never catch me!!" Kirai shouted laughing, she had stolen three breads and a few apples from a market stand and a security guard was chasing her. Suddenly another one was in front of her" Heh, you're asking for it!!" she said kicking the guy in the stomach, she stepped over him and got away._

"_Whew, that was close." She said opening the cloth that hid the food." Kirai, Kira, did you bring some food?!" a bunch of little kids in rags yelled, Kirai chuckled" Yeah, here you go." She said giving them equal amounts. A little girl with her hair in pig tails stood up shyly scratching the dirt with her worn leather shoes._

"_What is it Sarah?" Kirai asked sweetly, the girl turned red in embarrassment" Sissy, the other kids and I have been saving money we found and well since you take good care of us we decided to give a present to you!!"_

"_Y-You guys d-didn't have-"she started stuttering but a boy with messy brown hair shook his head" Nope, you deserve it!!" he said as they gave her a box." Beyblade?" she read, the kids nodded" Yeah, we heard that it was a cool game and that lots of people play it." Kirai had tears in her eyes, she hugged the little kids murmuring" Thank you....thank you so much."_

Max smiled at the scene, he frowned as the picture of Kirai hugging the kids disappeared." Whoa wait!!" Suddenly another picture appeared but what it showed nearly made him shout out.

"_Who are you?!" Kirai snarled getting into a defensive stance, there were two old people. The man had gray black hair and charcoal eyes while the woman had brown gray hair with shocking but stern eyes that matched Kirai's._

"_Is that how you treat your own grandparents?" the old women said arrogantly, Kirai glared at her" You are not related to me!!" the old man smirked" Oh but you are, if you do not come with us the midgets die." The little kids were crying as 10 men in black surrounded them with guns." LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" she screamed as Sarah cried out when a man kicked her._

"_Come and we will leave them alone." Kirai gritted her teeth and her hands were clenched so tight she drew blood" Fine, but leave them alone." She hissed, the two old people smirked moving aside as she walked into the van but as soon as the door closed it was locked._

"_Kill them." The old woman ordered, the men smiled and started to shoot their guns at them. Kirai watched from the van, her eyes wide and jaws open-mouthed. By the time they were done she was in tears" No, NO!!!!!!!" she screamed when suddenly one of the men came inside the van and knocked her out._

"Those men why did they kill those children, they didn't do anything?!" Max yelled enraged when suddenly the image once again dissolved. Suddenly there was another image but Tsuki and Hilary was there.

"_Who are you two?" Kirai asked staring at the two girl's in front of her." Oh hi, I'm Tsuki and this is Hilary. We met each other a week ago, who are you?" Tsuki asked with a friendly smile, Kirai stared at her hesitantly" I'm.....Kirai, do you know where we are?" the smile from their faces vanished._

"_To make things simple we're in the depths of hell." Hilary said looking outside their cell like room." W-What?" Tsuki sighed" I'll explain, we are in an organization called Daraku. They use special kids and make them into a killing machine by using beyblades, how long have you beybladed?" Tsuki asked sitting down._

"_I-I only started beyblading for a week." She said looking at the blue black beyblade, Tsuki nodded" Okay than, battle Hilary." She ordered, Kirai stared at her" What?!" Hilary sighed" She wants to know why you were sent here and to do that she wants to analyze how good you are, so do you accept?"_

"_Um okay I guess but where are we going to battle?" Hilary pointed at the corner of the dirty cell where there was a black beydish except it looks like it's going to be destroyed some time soon." Man what happened to that thing?"_

"_Um when Tsuki first got here she took it for a test drive." Hilary answered with a sweatdrop" Hey it wasn't my fault that that thing was so weak." Tsuki said defensively." Anyways 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!!" the two shouted_

"_Attack!!" Kirai shouted, her beyblade rammed into Hilary's furiously driving it to the edge." Shake her off!!" Hilary ordered calmly, her beyblade gave a strong push driving it back." Kirai, don't only attack. Use your head, defensive is good too." Tsuki advised looking at the battle._

"_Attack!!" Hilary shouted" Dodge it!!" Kirai ordered, the battle went on for a while and soon it became a tie." I see." Tsuki said after thinking for a while" You're like the two of us and four boys, we have a more advanced learning capability."_

"_Huh?" Kirai stared at her confused, Hilary sighed" She means that we have the ability to learn faster than a normal human, in other words we're more advanced than normal people." She answered sitting with one of her knees up so and her right hand resting on it. Suddenly the cell door opened and four boys with shadowed faces entered._

The imaged disappeared" Who were those four, are they the ones controlling Kirai and the others?" Max wondered out loud when another image appeared.

"_What's going on?" Kirai asked as a door appeared." My dear Kirai, there are ten elements that you shall train in. There is Fire, Water, Snow, Wind, Earth, Poison, Lightening, Grass, Darkness and Light. The three worst are Poison, Darkness, and than Light, Light is the worst of all and that is all I'm going to warn you." The old man, Caleb, explained. Suddenly the door opened and she was shoved in._

"_Where am I?" Kirai mumbled when she noticed that she was floating in water." What the-"she started when suddenly there was a huge wave heading towards her. She swam underwater trying to avoid it when suddenly a jet of water flew towards her underwater, she cried out even though only bubbles came out as she hit one of the coral walls._

'_Ehhh, I'm bleeding.' She thought as she saw red water flowing from behind her. Suddenly she was seeing black spots._

_**Awwww, already blacking out? You're weak; kids younger than you have lasted longer!!**_

_A voice was hissing in her head, she shook her head trying to get rid of it.' Who's there?' she demanded mentally, the voice cackled menacingly._

_**You do not need to know that wench, this is just your first stage and you're already blacking out. Won't Hilary and Tsuki be disappointed, not to mention all the other kids who admired your fighting skills? Won't they just be heartbroken to see their idol blacking out from such an element even they managed to survive in.**_

_Kirai got a flashback of kids who reminded of the little kids she took care of staring at her with admiration and Hilary and Tsuki's encouraging looks. She shook her head trying to get rid of the image._

_**No use my dear, you're going to die. You're a weak sniveling bitch just like your parent; they died trying to protect you. You were so weak.**_

'_What are you talking about, my parents were dead by the time I came by!!" she snapped as she started to lose oxygen._

_**Oh you didn't know, Daraku was after you since you were 5. They were after you and your parents protected you but you were too weak to help them and because of that they died. THEY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!!**_

'_No, that's not true!!!' she thought weakly as tear fell freely, it was hard to tell though since she was still underwater._

_**Now you're going to be all alone since you can't pass a simple test!!!**_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she screamed as an ocean blue aura surrounded her, the water around her started to spin making a whirlpool. She screamed while the aura made her float above._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Max screamed holding his chest as gashes started to appeared, he looked at the image and saw blood all over Kirai appeared. The image soon disappeared and the gash disappeared but it was aching." Uhhhh." He moaned from the floor, he looked up weakly as another image appeared.

"_KIRAI, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tsuki and Hilary shouted as Kirai was roughly thrown into their dirty cell, she was covered in cuts, bruises, and so on she looked at them weakly" T-Tsuki, H-H-Hilary?" she croaked out._

"_Shhhhhhh, it's okay." Tsuki whispered as Kirai latched onto them both." I'm scared, for the first time I'm scared." Hilary sighed rubbing her back soothingly" We know, we all went through this..."_

"_How, how can you stand so much pain and still keep a smile?!" she asked crying" Because." She started and smiled and Tsuki who finished the sentence" We have each other. I swear that even if it kills me I'll never leave you and I'm sure Hilary agrees too."_

"_Of course but the real question is do you promise too?" Hilary asked while Kirai lifted her head and gave a smile" I-I promise." Tsuki smiled" Good, we all swear upon our life that we'll be friends forever!!" Kirai giggled as Tsuki made a funny heroic pose." Finally, you smiled!!" Hilary yelled as the two girls started to make funny faces and poses making Kirai laugh._

Max chuckled despite the aching feeling still around him, he watched as the image disappeared." Despite everything they still smiled, I wonder why they don't act like that still." He whispered wincing as he used his hands to try and stand up. Suddenly another image appeared.

_Tsuki, Hilary, and Kirai were there. They were in front of a water cyclone and in front of an ocean." WHAT ARE WE HERE FOR?!" Kirai screamed out as they hid behind a huge rock." WE'RE HERE BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO SEE IF YOU CAN GET THE BITBEAST. THERE ARE 12 MOST POWERFUL BITBEASTS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. TSUKI AND I, AND THOSE FOUR BOYS ALREADY HAVE THEIRS AND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO SEE IF YOU TRULY ARE THE MISTRESS OF THE WATER BITBEAST TAIKAI!!!" Hilary screamed back._

"_YEAH, WE'RE JUST HERE FOR MORAL SUPPORT!!" Tsuki shouted" OKAY NOW, THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOUR BITBEAST YOU MUST DEFEAT THAT CYCLONE, GOOD LUCK!!" the two shouted, Kirai gulped coming out from behind the rock._

'_Don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be afraid,' she chanted in her head taking out her beyblade._

_**Why bother, you're going to die!!!**_

'_I thought I told you to leave me alone?' she hissed in her head" LET IT RIP!!' she shouted, her beyblade crashing into the cyclone but it flew back hitting a rock. Kirai flinched as gashes appeared all over her." I WON'T LOSE!!" she shouted as her beyblade started to fly back, it hit the cyclone but it was sent back again._

_**So weak, now you can't even defeat a cyclone, you don't deserve to live. You should just give up and you can join your pathetic mother and father. They made the mistake of letting you live, they could have given you to Daraku and live happily.**_

"_NO YOU'RE WRONG, MY PARENTS LOVED ME AND MY FRIENDS WILL NEVER ABANDON ME!!!" she screamed out, her beyblade started to glow as it flew into the cyclone slicing it. Suddenly she felt light headed; she saw a beautiful dolphin heading toward her. She felt as if it went through her and into her beyblade._

"_You did it Kirai!!" Hilary cheered as they helped her sit right." Y-Yeah...." Kirai whispered, Tsuki took off her black jacket and ripped it into pieces covering Kirai's wounds." There that should do it until we can get you to the hospital ward."_

_Suddenly they heard footsteps, Tsuki suddenly got tensed and got up standing in front of them. Kirai looked confused but Hilary seemed to understand" Good job Kirai, we knew you could do it." They heard a man's voice cackle._

"_What are you doing here you bastard?!" Tsuki yelled taking out her beyblade" Why, can't I see my own experiments?" Hilary narrowed her eyes" We are not your lab rats!!" she hissed._

The man's face was shadowed but Max had a feeling he was angry.

"_You bitch!!" he yelled slapping Hilary, she skidded across the floor." We are the reason you are the way you are right now, you should be on your knees thanking us and calling us master you ungrateful wench!!" he yelled continuously kicking her._

"_LEAVE!!" Tsuki hissed, the man cackled" as you wish for now, but you will be strictly punished for your disobedience." He said and disappeared." W-Who w-w-was that?" Hilary spat blood out and wiped her mouth" That guy is one of the two who created Daraku, we don't know his name but we are forced to call him Master and his partner is a lady whom we have to call Mistress."_

The imaged disappeared after she was done talking'_ That must have been one of the guys that kidnapped Kirai and the others.'_ Max thought as the imaged disappeared. Suddenly there was a bright light; he used his arm to block the light.

"MAX TATE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he heard an enraged voice yell, turning around he saw Kirai standing there with her hands on her hips. She was glowing a blue aura" Kirai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the question is what are you doing in my mind?" she asked glaring at him" I'm here to help; someone told me that someone's forcing you to do all those things." He explained and her face softened" Who told you that?"

"A girl, her name's Akari." He said, Kirai's eyes widened at that. She shook her head and than said" You have to get out of here before he comes back." She yelled pushing him towards a bright golden light far away." What, why? Who's coming back?"

"He- DUCK!!" she yelled pushing him, they both fell onto what fell like a floor in the darkness" You have to get out of here." She yelled as a blue light streaked past her." Why, what's going on?" he yelled barely missing one of the blue streaks of light.

"He's part of the four who used to be part of Daraku; they want to use our powers for revenge. Tsuki, Hilary, and I are more powerful in our mind than Serenity so we've been able to fight more than she has but we've been failing no matter how hard we fought." She explained when suddenly a golden light appeared and slammed her into a wall although it was hard to tell seeing the darkness. The light held her hands, legs, her waist, and her neck.

"Max, get out of here. Just go toward the light." She yelled struggling against the golden aura" No, I'm not leaving you here." He yelled, he heard someone chuckle. It sounded like a boy" Who are you, come out!!" he yelled, he saw someone but he was covered mostly by the shadows.

"Ah so this is the famous Max Tate, a pleasure to meet you." The voice drawled making his skin crawl." Too bad it'll be our first and last meet." He heard the voice say and suddenly he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, he flew into the wall below Kirai." Max, are you okay?!" she yelled looking down.

"Yeah, how are you up there?" he yelled" I'm fine, get out of here. If that guy manages to kill you than you'll probably be in a coma forever." She yelled and than suddenly started to scream. She was covered in dark blue energy, it crackled around her." Kirai!!" he shouted as he could only stare helplessly. He stared in horror as she screamed and than her eyes were lifeless as her head fell limply to her shoulder.

"KIRAI!!" he shouted again" Don't worry, the bitch is still alive." He heard a voice say behind him. He turned around but the figure faded.

"What do you want?!" he yelled looking around" What do we want, we want revenge for all the torture we went through." The voice hissed" Than why are you using the girls, why not do it yourself?"

"You are a naïve boy, these girl's are more powerful than us combined together. They just don't know it, we need their power." He heard the voice explain; suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He grimaced falling onto his knees holding it; he looked at his hand and saw blood.

"Does that hurt, too bad." He heard him say again, suddenly the pain became immense. He looked at his right hand and saw that the red blood was turning black" What the." He heard the voice chuckle" Confused, I'll explain. This is my domain; I've complete control since Kirai is out of commission. I can make you feel pain unimaginable, the wound on your shoulder was one and now your blood turning black is two."

"What do you mean?" he demanded when suddenly he felt his body burning, it felt like he was burning from the inside." Too hot? The poison that made your blood turn black does not kill, it tortures, one of the many things that were injected into us when we were in Daraku." Max felt like he was about to tear his skin apart but instead he screamed, the boy laughed at his pain.

"It hurts doesn't it, your pain is amusing but you are starting to bore me. Something tells me you and your pathetic friends don't know the true power of your bitbeast, than you don't deserve them." He hissed." Sorry but Draceil and I aren't going to be separated that easily, he might have been taken from me but he's still here with me!!" he yelled back, by now blood was dripping from his head, shoulder, and there was gashes all over him.

"Fool, DIE!!" he yelled when suddenly the blue beams of light were deflected back at him, he groaned after he skidded across the floor. He looked up and saw that there was something purple around Max, his eyes widened seeing that there was a faint image of Draceil." You win this round but I will be back." He yelled disappearing.

Max sighed as the Draceil image disappeared, his eyes widened when he saw Kirai falling from where she was and from that height she could get hurt. He ran wincing at the pain but managed to catch her" Kira, c'mon wake up." He said slapping her face gently, he was leaning against the wall and she was sitting on his lap with her head against his shoulder.

"Mmmhhhh, Max?" she murmured opening her eyes, she blushed when she noticed their position." You alive!!" she shouted hugging him, she pulled back when she noticed him flinch" What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he just got me." He said coughing, blood came out. Her eyes widened" Don't worry, I'll heal you." She said placing her hands against his face, she glowed even brighter and a warm sensation entered his system. He noticed his wounds disappeared" How?" she smirked" My domain remember?" he nodded" Oh yeah."

"You're disappearing, your time must be close to an end." She whispered, he nodded" Um Max, I'm glad I met you. Thank you." She said hugging him; tears were spilling out of her eyes. He blushed_' should I tell her?'_ he thought nervously but instead said this" I'm glad I met you too."

He started to fade away, he opened his mouth to tell her how he felt but he disappeared. When she was soon hugging just air she looked up and stared at where he was and said" I love you Max."

AijinMegami: Yes, I finished that!!!!! Oh and the next chapter it Hilary, Kai, Ray, and Tsuki put together. You'll understand later on, sorry to the people who wanted them separated!!!!

Kai: Whatever.

Ray: Okay!!!

Tyson: REVIEW!!!!


	15. A Piece of Their Past

AijinMegami: WHAT'S UP PEOPLE!!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, I was so busy and I also had this huge case of writers block!!! There's going to be more beyblading action in the next chapter, sorry if this is too short and sappy!!!

Kai: Isn't all the chapters sappy?

AijinMegami: SHUT UP YOU, YOU BIG MEANY!!!!! Anyways I lost count of whose turn it's to say the disclaimer so I'll just let Akari randomly chose.

Akari: Thanks AijinMegami, hmmmmm I chose KAI!!!!

Kai: - -U, why me? AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade!!!

Kai and Ray felt as if they were swirling around a twister, they yelled out until they both fell onto the floor covered in darkness." Ow, I'm going to be feeling that later." Ray mumbled rubbing his head" Ray, what are you doing here?"

"Kai, uh I thought you were supposed to be in Hilary's head." He said confused" I know but if we're together, where are we?" Kai asked helping Ray up" I can't see anything, can you?" Kai shook his head but than remember that he couldn't see him and than said no." Damn it, we can't do anything than. We don't know if we're inside Tsuki or Hilary's mind so we're stuck here in who knows what for two hours." Ray yelled.

Suddenly petals of roses and white lilies fell from above them and than they heard two voices which belonged to Tsuki and Hilary but they couldn't see anything." _You know Hilary, roses suit you. They bring out the color of your eyes."_ They heard Tsuki comment, they than heard Hilary giggle.

"_What's up with bringing up with this subject?" _they heard her asked_" Nothing, just a random subject."_ She said chuckling_" Well to tell you the truth I don't know about you but I think White Lilly flowers suit you."_

"_Oh, why's that?"_ they heard her ask, amusement laced in her voice_" Well that's my little secret." _Hilary answered giggling, their laughter started to fade away" Hey Kai, you want to follow the source of the voice. It might help us where we are." Ray asked him, he nodded" Okay, let's go. It's not much but it's a lead." He said as the two ran toward the voices, after running who knows how long they lost the voices.

"Well that was stupid." Ray mumbled holding onto his knees panting, Kai was about to agree when suddenly two portals appeared. One was ruby red while the other was blue, before they could say anything they were pulled into different portals. Kai into the red while Ray fell into the blue.

"WHAT THE!!!" the two yelled as they fell, when the two fell to the bottom they saw that they were still with each other." Well that was pointless." Kai said brushing off invisible dust." I know. Where are we now, its pitch black here too?" Ray said sighing.

Right after he said that, from behind them the darkness started to disappear. Their background changed to a beautiful place, it looked like a garden. There was a long crystal blue river with a bridge on top, roses brew everywhere and so did white lilies. Sakura trees also grew with their flowers in bloom, their pink petals falling softly.

"What's going on?" Kai said as things got more confusing, suddenly they were walking towards the bridge" Uh Kai, is it just me or are we walking by ourselves?" Ray asked as a sudden force pulled them to the bridge." Well than we're both going crazy." He muttered. They soon ended up seeing a temple, the doors opened and a strong gust of wind blew making them hurl inside.

"Not again!!!" the two shouted as they crashed into the wall" Where are we now?" Ray asked rubbing his head again" I don't know but I have a bad feeling." Kai muttered when suddenly they saw something glowing on the alter of the temple, the two gasped when they saw Akari there. She had white wings and was glowing golden color around her, she had her hand on a prayer position and her eyes closed.

"Okay what's going on here?!" Ray yelled when the angel slowly opened her eyes" Ray, Kai you finally came!!" Akari yelled trying to move when suddenly white barrier appeared crackling with energy, she whimpered.

"Akari" Ray shouted" Are you okay?" she nodded" Yeah, but don't come near here. The barrier around here will kill you." She warned" Akari, what's going on? I thought we were supposed to be in Tsuki and Hilary's mind." Kai yelled at her.

"Yeah I know. Hilary and Tsuki have known each other since they were infants since their families had been good friends, Hilary than lived with Tsuki when her family except her parents was killed. Her parents had disappeared; they were kidnapped separately and did everything together but pretended not to know each other in Daraku for they were known to separate anyone who was close with someone. Their bond became so strong that they became telepathic together; they were stronger than any of the other members. Anyways that's why you guys are here together."

"Okay next question, why are you here?" Ray asked as she sighed" I guess I can't hide it anymore, Ray, Kai.....I'm not real." She said softly, their eyes widened" What?" she looked at them sadly" I am Tsuki Megami, her light and inner child which she locked away when her....my parents disappeared when I was five. I am her and she is me but she locked me away creating a body for me and my own mind but once she frees me I will disappear and than become a part of her." She said bowing her head.

The two just stared at her when she snapped her head up" Anyways, you have to get out of here. It was a mistake letting you come here, you could get killed and when you do get killed in here you'll be in a coma forever so get out of here. On Ray's left and your right Kai there is a glowing orb, grab it and you'll be out of here. Now LEAVE!!" she shouted at them.

"But we can't leave; we have to free these two!!" Kai yelled, she shook her head as tears fell freely from her eyes" No, you'll die and I know that these two won't let you die. Hilary cares both and all of you deeply that she's feeling torn apart for betraying and Tsuki's feelings are jumbled for you making her hesitate and that never happened before so leave before they come and kill you." She yelled.

"No, we're going to free them." Ray said determinedly, she looked into their eyes and seeing their determination she sighed" Alright, but be careful. Tsuki and Hilary train themselves in all different ways even mentally so this was a barrier. You have to run into the door behind me once I let go of my hands, you have to hurry okay because you'll only have one shot." Akari warned. The two nodded getting ready to run" NOW!!" she shouted gritting her teeth as she forced her hand apart, she flinched when the barrier crackled hitting her and burning the white cloak she wore.

"Thanks" Ray shouted as they ran past her, the door behind her opened but the moment Akari was forced to put her hands together the door started to close." We're not going to make it!!" he shouted when suddenly the barely two slid in" We made it!!"

"Great, more darkness," Kai mumbled" Why is it so dark?" he said getting agitated at the dark." Don't know." Ray mumbled sitting up. Suddenly they heard a female's voice screaming" PLEASE STOP, STOP IT!!! LEAVE ME ALONE, GET AWAY!!!" the voice they realized was Hilary, nodding they started to follow the voice until they came across a barrier with Hilary inside.

Hilary was covered from head to toe in gashes and her clothes were more like rags, when they concentrated their eyes they saw an outlined of a grown man in the darkness." Hilary, can you hear us?!" Kai shouted but all she did was fall onto the floor and curl up into a ball holding her head whispering" Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone."

"HILARY!!!" they heard another voice and saw Tsuki running toward Hilary from the barrier and than glare at the adult figure" How could you, how could you do this to her?!!" she shouted with tears forming in her eyes" You deserve this, everything. You children deserve everything." The adult figure's voice was apparently a man.

"W-What do y-you mean?" Tsuki stuttered with wide eyes, the figure cackle making Kai and Ray's skin crawl." YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING COMING TOWARDS YOU!!!" the man shouted and back handed Tsuki making her fly towards the end of the barrier slamming into it, she groaned sliding down. Her eyes were covered by her bangs as she hoisted herself up" Why, why are you always tormenting us!!! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!!" she screamed, the two noticed that she was crying.

"Alone?! ALONE, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE LEFT ALONE!!!" they heard a woman screech, next to the figure of a man a woman appeared." What have we ever done to you?" Tsuki asked as she fell to her knees" You kids and your beyblades, you don't even know the true power those bitbeasts are capable of. Soon when those idiotic four boys give us the Bladebrats bitbeast we shall soon control more than just the world, we'll conquer both the dimension of the bitbeast and the whole entire galaxy!!! With those four bitbeast we shall be able to call the Dark God Bitbeast!!!"

The barrier disappeared as the two adults faded away; Tsuki's eyes were covered by her bangs as she trembled lifting herself up. "Tsuki, are you okay?" Ray asked concerned running towards her, he grabbed her shoulders and than nearly gasped. The nearly cold emotionless girl was in tears, it made her seem so weak and helpless.

"Ray, Kai get out of our mind." She said crying against his chest" GET OUT!!!" she shouted and started to glow, Kai who was cradling Hilary's head noticed that she was starting to glow too. Suddenly they felt a strong force pushing them back and the two yelled out as they started to soar in the darkness and heading toward a bright golden light.

AijinMegami: Whoa, that was intense!!

Ray: Yeah, there sure is a lot of abuse here.

Akari: I guess.....

AijinMegami: Anyways people I was thinking about making another story which the parings are TysonHilaryKai, RayOCTala, EmilyMaxOC here's the summary and if you like it and want me to write it tell me in the review!!

It's been a year since BeybladeVForce and everything was back to normal when suddenly Hilary finds out that her mother isn't her real mother and that her father is Boris Balcov, sent to the abbey in Moscow, Russia she is forced to train with one out of the two most powerful bitbeast every created. Her innocent and naive partner has the other one and is also from a long line of powerful psychics but her partners powers are locked away by a invention by Biovolt, together they must try to survive against Boris's wrath, figure out their past lives when they find out that history is repeating and that they have been reborn, control their new powers they received through their bitbeast, and have a great love at the same time!!!

Akari: Please review and if you don't like the story AijinMegami will just have to figure out another story.

AijinMegami: Well if it comes to that oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	16. Waking Up

AijinMegami: Hiya people, I finally update!!! God, that was a long time wasn't it, I was really busy with the Chosen Ones by the way I think I need a better title for that.

Kai: Tell me about it, Chosen Ones for a story like that.

AijinMegami: Shut up, that was the best I could think of at the moment.

Ray: Now, now children don't fight.

AijinMegami: But Ray, he started it!!!!

Ray: Who cares, I'll end it!!!

AijinMegami (whisper to the others): What's with him?

Tyson: Probably because there isn't a lot of romance with him and Tsuki.

AijinMegami: Yeah, that's probably it. I'll try and make more of you and her later if it'll make you feel better Ray.

Ray (blush): Wha-, what are you talking about?

Max: ANYWAYS, AIJINMEGAMI DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!

"Ray, Ray wake up....Ray Kon wake up this instant!!!!" he heard a voice yelled at him, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Tsuki on her knees shaking him." Huh, what?" she sighed" You're awake?" he sat up with her help" W-Where are we?"

"I-I.....I don't know." She whispered, Kai was leaning against the wall but Hilary was no where in sight" Hey, where's Hilary?" Tsuki stood up while helping him up" We don't know either, after you guys came out we woke up to see all of us separated and some where." She said motioning to the endless pathway of darkness.

"Let's not waste any time, we have to go look for the others." Kai stated standing up straight" Yeah, but which way?" Tsuki asked crossing her arms" Well we only have two ways, left or right." Ray answered; they were in a dark narrow hall. The walls reminded them of Biovolts abbey.

"Well left or right?" she asked with a sigh" Let's just go this way." He said turning toward the right. They walked quietly, their footsteps echoing the eerie dark hall. " Something's wrong, it's too quiet." Tsuki stated looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah, keep your guard up." Kai informed as they continued to walk, suddenly Tsuki spun around and released her blade. It crashed into a camera on the wall; the glass broke falling in shards to the floor." So we're being watched that means that some body still inhabits here, this place looks familiar." Tsuki murmured quietly brushing her hand against the dirty wall, she noticed when they dirt fell off there were a few letters.

"Hey you guys, come check this out." She said brushing more words" Holy Shit." Ray gasped, they were words pleading them to stop, begging them to save them, and scratches as if they were trying to escape something." I remember now, this place is....." Tsuki started with wide eyes.  
**_WITH HILARY_**

"TYSON, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS NOW!!!" Hilary screamed, Serenity giggled seeing Tyson snore away." Tyson, time to wake up." She said softly slapping his cheek, Hilary gapped as Tyson twitched and than woke up." Whoa, what oh hey Serenity what's up?!" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"WHAT'S UP, YOU IDIOT!!! GET UP WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Hilary shouted scaring the crap out of him" Shit Hilary, what's got into your system?" he asked backing away." Let's get out of here, I can't believe I let my guard down so that Kai and Ray could get into my mind." She said slamming her fist into the wall cracking it.

"Hey, where are we?" he asked noticing where they were; Serenity helped him up and sighed" We don't know, we woke up and saw that we were here." She explained" C'mon, let's go." Hilary ordered as they started to walk.

"So any idea on how to get out?" he asked after a moment of silence" No, we'll just have to walk until we find a way out. Don't argue, we don't have a choice." She said when she saw Tyson open his mouth, he glared at her" I wasn't going, I was wondering where the others were."

"Well it's obvious whoever brought us here wanted to separate us and they have power, I can't sense the others anywhere let alone hear them." She said crossing her arms, her scarf swishing back and forth behind her. Suddenly her eyes narrowed dangerously and she span around quickly" DUCK!!!"

Serenity had noticed as well and had already pulled Tyson down with her" Let it rip, Fenikkusu use Flaming Defense!!!" Hilary ordered launching her blade, it glowed in front of her and suddenly a tornado of flame appeared around them. It licked their skins but didn't burn them; they saw ten blades burn from the tornado." Return." she ordered catching her blade as the flames disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyson yelled as the two stood up, Serenity looked around when she heard the sound of blades spinning but couldn't see anything. Hilary noticed but didn't say anything" Yubina, use Dance of the Dragon!!!" Serenity shouted launching her blade, a dragon made of winds appeared. The mouth of the dragon was Serenity's blade; it crashed into something revealing dozens of sharp blades.

"Watch out." Hilary shouted as multiple sharp blades appeared in the air towards them, the two girls dodged easily while Tyson barely dodged some." Tyson, remember you training. I didn't train you to act like a clumsy fool!!!" Hilary hissed ducking from a very sharp blade, Tyson glared at her and after a while the blades stopped.

"What's going on, what's with the blades?!" Tyson demanded panting for air, Hilary growled with her fist clenching. Serenity's eyes were wide with fear" No, no, no, this place is gone!!! I-It can't be, tell me it isn't true!!!" she begged Hilary who just looked away." Tyson...this place, it's....."  
**_WITH MAX AND KIRAI_**

"You know I don't mind us staying like this all day but we can't so, get off." Kirai said flatly, Max sweat dropped with a blush and got off her." Sorry, I didn't mean to!!!" he said waving his hand defensively, she rolled her eyes" Of course not, c'mon we need to find a way out of....where ever we are." She said gesturing the training room like place that was below them, they were on a small metal bridge on top of the room.

"Where are we?" he asked sneezing from the dust, Kirai shrugged" No idea." She said looking around." C'mon, let's find a way out of here." She said using her right hand to front flip over a big pile of junk. Max went more carefully, not wanting to break any bones showing off.

"Uh, how are we going to get down?" he asked pointing at the broken ladder, Kirai started to look around calculating the height and the possibilities of injury." Hmmm, from this height we'll probably break our necks, ever with my agility and flexibility, so we only have one choice." She said taking off her necklace that had the blue white crystal" What are you doing?" he asked cautiously taking a step back.

"Making a way down." She answered not looking up, the chain on the necklace grew as she pulled. Using the hook she tied the end on the rail and than pulled until she got a long length of chain, he heard click and noticed that the chain wasn't growing when she tested its strength." Yeah, that should do it." She said and walked over to him.

He stared as she yanked his hand from his side" Hmm, these gloves should secure your hands from getting gashed." She stated and than pulled him towards" Okay use the chain to go down, be careful though." She said, he nodded and than grabbed the chain. Thanks to his gloves his hand didn't hurt when he slid down the chain.

"Hey, it's okay. You can come down." He yelled from below, she sighed using her hand to grab the chain when she heard the whizzing sound in the air informing her that a beyblade was flying in the air. Her eyes widened just as the two gray beyblades crashed into the poles holding the bridge up," KIRAI!!!" Max shouted falling backwards as the bridge collapsed.

When the dust cleared there were only rubbles of what was the bridge, he ran over toward the pile." Kirai, can you hear me?!" he asked as he ran" Y-Yeah." He heard a voice above him making him stop; he saw her hanging onto a pole that seemed like it would break any time." Kirai, jump I'll catch you."

"You're kidding me right; if you miss I'll break my neck." She snapped" Trust me." He yelled at her, she sighed_' Well you only live once.'_ She thought letting go, she yelped as Max caught her but the force of the fall made him fall backwards, the result of everything was Kirai's lips against his.

"S-Sorry!!" she said quickly, her face flushing, he was shocked her expression since he never saw her blush that much. When he was in her mind it was very light when she blushed, he smiled standing up" It's alright, so who do you think shot that blade?" she frowned.

"I think I know who but...." She started, he stared at her curiously" But what?" she sighed" I hope I'm wrong, I think that this place is......"

AijinMegami: So what do you think, do you know what that place is. It's kind of obvious if you ask me.

Max: Of course it is, it belongs to Drumph!!!

AijinMegami (covering his mouth): Ah hahaha, we wouldn't want to spoil it, now would we little Maxy? (Her voice was dangerously sweet making them gulp)

Ray: - -U, AijinMegami, let go. He's turning blue.

AijinMegami (giggling): Oh sorry, like the Chosen Ones I'm not going to update until 5 reviews. You know it was surprising that I got five reviews already when I posted a chapter on the Chosen Ones, I guess I'll have to update fast!!!

Tyson: Anyways REVIEW, REVIEW. AT LEAST 5 OR 6 REVIEWS OR YOU WON'T GET TO HEAR FROM MY BEAUTIFUL VOICE!!!

AijinMegami: what are you, gay?

Kai: You finally found out?

Tyson: Why you-!!

AijinMegami (interrupts): Besides they read this, not hear your voice baka!!!!

Ray and Max (mushroom sigh): - -, REVIEW!!!!

By the way, what's this C2 thing anyway?


	17. Sweet Kisses

AijinMegami: Hiya people, today I felt like writing romantic things for some strange reason and it's creeping me out!!! Sooooo, listening to my gut I hope it seems romantic, I don't really think so but at least it's out of my system.

Kai: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DO?

Hilary: Ah c'mon, don't tell me you didn't like it.

She nudged him playfully in the ribs, he blushed red.

Tsuki: Yeah, besides I don't see Ray complaining on what happened.

Ray:.........

AijinMegami; Anyways I don't own anything; I hope you people read my new story Team Gravity. It was a request by xxHeliosFuryxx!!!

_**EVERYONE**_

"Daraku!!!" the four girls said angrily" WHAT?!" all four of the boys gasped.  
**_WITH TSUKI_**

"Are you sure, I mean it could be somewhere else." Ray asked nervously.

"No, I'm positive. This place is Daraku, I should know I knew every mark of this place." She said angrily staring at the wall of writing." I bet that the four boys are the ones who brought us here, they probably left Kenny at the dojo since they wouldn't want us to have any evident if he uses his computer to record everything."

"Why though, they could have just finished us off instead of bringing us here." Ray asked looking up from the wall, Tsuki trembled" I-I think I might know, long ago I learn of a story that there were four powerful bitbeast. Even stronger than the four sacred bitbeast or even ours, they were called the Dark God bitbeast, I know they say that when there's a Yin there's a Yang but in this story there wasn't the light side only darkness. People who had control of some of the bitbeasts long ago managed to seal them away but it is said that they will be freed with two sacrifices and with the four beasts that sealed them away in the first place."

"So you're telling us that our bitbeast did this before?!" Kai demanded" Yes, Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, and Driceil, there is a reason why they are so well sought after and why they're the four most powerful sacred bitbeast. They were the ones who did the impossible and made themselves Gods; the Dark Gods had no light side but those four bitbeast made themselves the light side by sealing the Dark Gods away." She said looking up" but now, you boys don't know how to control the full power of the bitbeast so......." She said bowing her head.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU, TELL US ANY OF THIS?!" Kai yelled angrily, Tsuki glared at him" HOW COULD I, THERE WAS A FREAKIN PSYCHOPATHIC BASTARD INSIDE MY MIND TRYING TO CONTROL ME!!!!" she yelled back with equal force" You guys, calm down yelling isn't going to help us." Ray consulted them, Tsuki 'humph' and crossed her arms turning away.

"Let's go, we need to find the others and fast. I have Driger right here, Hilary has Dranzer, Serenity has Dragoon, and Kirai has Draceil. If they have any sense they'll give your bitbeast back to you, here catch." She said throwing Driger at him" Whoa, thanks." He said catching it.

"So where do we go?" Kai asked with his arms crossed" This is probably the cell room except they got rid of the bars, be careful. There are traps that could kill you instantly, some that can kill you slowly, and so on. Well be safe when we get out of this hall but that might take a while." She stated suddenly and than narrowed her eyes," GET DOWN!!!" suddenly chains appeared from the walls, the two boys were too late in jumping down.

"What the-"she gasped" Oh no, those are the poisonous chains that also choke you to death. If I don't get them out they'll to die." She said getting her blade out.

"Akuma, use Dragon Claw on the chains!!" she ordered, her beyblade flew toward the chains but was forced back." What the hell, damn it." She cursed" They must have upgraded the chains so they wouldn't break that easily.

By than Ray was feeling light headed from the toxin and was unconscious while the tightening chains had already pierced Kai's skin." Damn it, there's got to be a way." She said catching her blade as it flew back a third time, she took out a long white pole and than took a deep breath" Here goes nothing."

She took the bitchip off her blade and than placed it in her pole" Akuma, give me your strength." She whispered and than slashed through the chains breaking them, the two who had been dawdling in the air feel harshly onto the floor." Damn it, the toxin already entered Ray's system. You're lucky Kai; if you hadn't attended to Biovolt you wouldn't be immune to a lot of dangerous poisons."

"I don't know whether to take that has a complement or not." He said dryly" So what are we going to do about Ray?" suddenly a trap door appeared and fell through just as Tsuki turned around to face him" What the, Kai where are you?" she asked irritated, she noticed the trap door and groaned turning back to Ray" Damn it, if he wasn't unconscious he could drink this stupid thing, good thing I carry these things just in case something like this happens." She said holding a vile that had white liquid in it." Why is the world against me?"

She knew that that if he didn't drink the antidote in a few minutes he would die, sighing she uncorked the vile" Cheers" she said sarcastically as she drained the vile and than transferring the antidote by mouth, she gasped when she suddenly felt him pulling her forward and soon the thing that started as giving the antidote became a passionate kiss. By the time they pulled away they were panting" Y-You know, t-this really isn't t-the place t-to do t-that." She said panting for air.

"Yeah but that was something I wanted to do for a while." He said smirking as she blushed flaming red, she smirked" That's sweet but before we do anything else let's get the hell out of here." She said grabbing his arm" We need to find Kai and the others, he fell through a trap door which by the way this place has tons of." She said, the blush still lingering on her face.  
**_WITH HILARY AND CO._**

"This is so stupid, I feel like we're going around in circles!!!" Tyson complained as he dragged his feet" Stop complaining you idiot." Hilary said darkly, he gulped and his behind Serenity who giggled." Ah calm down Tyson." She said grabbing his arm; he smiled serenely at her while Hilary gagged as she gave him back those looks._' I liked her better when she didn't like him, at least she's happy.'_ She thought happily.

"Okay you two, break it up!!!" she said with an anime vein popping out when she broke out of her thought to see them making out" You guys just confessed you two loved each other not too long ago but please, DO NOT KISS IN FRONT OF ME. GOD, GET A ROOM WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" she screamed at them.

"Sheesh Hilary, don't have a cow." He said rubbing his ringing ears, she was about to retort when suddenly she noticed the rectangular brick under him shake" MOVE IT, IDIOT!!!" she shouted pushing him just in time as the brick moved, unfortunately she had the luck of falling down." HILARY!!!" the two shouted as she fell through the endless pit of darkness.  
**_WITH HILARY_**

"DAMN IT, WHEN I FIND OUT WHO BROUGHT US HERE I'M GOING TO GIVE THEM A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!!!" she shouted darkly when she was out of the narrow hole and was inside a room, she yelped when she felt herself land on someone." What the-, oh my god I'm so sorry!!!" she shouted getting off seeing who it was.

"Well at least it wasn't Tyson." Kai said with a groan, she laughed mentally seeing as though it was almost him who fell down." I'm so sorry Kai." She said helping him up" It's okay, good thing you're light." He said with a smile he would only show her, she blushed flaming red and than shook her head.

"Uh, it's good to see you're okay despite the circumstances." She said with a nervous chuckle" Yeah, where are we?" he asked looking around" I don't know." She said with a sigh" But this place is Daraku....."

"Yeah but there's thousands of rooms here, Tsuki was dragged around more than me so she knows this place more than me." She said with another sigh" Hey, don't worry we'll get out." He said lifting her face by her chin; she blushed looking into his crimson eyes.

"Ah isn't that sweet?" they heard a sickly sweet voice ask, the jumped apart looking around when suddenly thick leather ropes appeared out of nowhere wrapping around Kai and pushing him into the wall." Kai!!! Who's here?!!" Hilary yelled looking around, there was a sickening laugh and a girl appeared.

She had pitched black hair with violet eyes, she wore a black strapless tank top with the sides tied together by strings, and she wore black baggy pants, black boots, and biker gloves." Kit, you!!!" Hilary shouted angrily.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so honored the great and powerful Lady of Darkness and Fire remembers me." Kit said mockingly" You bitch, why are you doing this?" Hilary practically snarled." Why, because of you. Ever since you and that whore Tsuki was here you guys took the spot light, before you two came I was the star!!!" she yelled.

"Ha, you want the spot light you could have had it. We didn't want it, what are you getting out of this anyways?" Kit smirked" What else, I'll get to control part of the world." She said crossing her arms," Now, take out your beyblade." She said pulling out a launcher" No." Hilary said stubbornly.

"Now, or your boyfriend gets it." She said launching her blade at Kai, making a new gash on his already bloody face as he winced" Damn it....fine. I'll let you feel the full force of my blade, GO FENIKKUSU!!" she shouted launching her blade.

"Fine with me, KITARI GO!!" she said launching her blade again; the two circled each other in the ground." KITARI, USE TSUNAMI CRASH!!" she shouted as a huge fox appeared, it was blue and had ruby eyes. A huge tsunami appeared behind it, Hilary crashed into the wall, by the force, with her arms covering her face creating a small crater behind her but she didn't cry out.

"Is that all you got?" she asked coldly lifting her arms down, blood dripping" You should know, you and the other kids didn't go through what my friends and I have." She said getting out of the crater" Hilary, are you okay?!" Kai yelled, she smiled" Yeah, FENIKKUSU, USE WHITE FLAME BLUE FIRE!!" she shouted as the beautiful red black phoenix glowed and suddenly it's wings turned blue and white and matching flames appeared crashing into the fox, Kit screamed as she was burned by the flames.

"You should also know that blue white flames are stronger that red orange flames." Hilary said as Kit screamed even more, the flames disappeared and so did Kit's beyblade except the bit. Hilary caught her blade as it returned to her" D-Damn y-you." She croaked out from the floor, she slowly got up panting and than smirked." If I can't get you, I can least get your little boy friend there." She said with a smirk, she jumped backwards and managed to land next to Kai who was still tied up by the thick leather ropes.

She pulled out a sharp blade from behind and placed it by Kai's throat and enough to make him bleed" You wouldn't dare, I can kill you before you could even make the blade go even deeper." Hilary said darkly" Tell me Hilary, what is he to you?" Kit asked playfully running a hand through his hair as he growled, the rope around his neck tightened as he tried to move." C'mon, tell me what is he to?!" she yelled.

Hilary froze when she saw her press the blade harder drawing more blood  
**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Big sistea, big sistea!!!" an adorable boy with wild chocolate brown hair and ruby red eyes, he was only five years old and she was 7." What is it Kenta?" she asked fondly" I wove you and I'll pwotect you foeva and eva!!!" he said cutely, Hilary giggled" I love you too and I'll protect you too!!"_

"_You pwomise?" he asked, she smiled" I promise." He laughed" Let's pwinky pwmise!!!" he said lifting his hand; she nodded entwining her pinky with his.  
**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**_

"_Hilary, come with us." A man with black hair and ruby eyes ordered" Mommy, daddy what's going on?"10 year old Hilary asked rubbing her eyes" Don't ask questions, just c'mon." her mother, a woman with chocolate brown hair and crystal blue eyes ordered." No, I'm not going with you. What's going on, why are you two acting like this?!"_

"_Listen to your father Hilary!!!" he yelled slapping her, she whimpered and her eyes widened as tears gathered in her eyes when suddenly her father brought Kenta with a blade near his throat." Come with us or he dies."_

"_Hilary, help!!!" he yelled crying, crystal like blue tears falling" Kenta!! How can you? He's your own son!!!" she yelled" Silly girl, we don't love him and we never loved you either? We only kept you because we need you but we don't need this brat." Her mother shouted._

"_No, NO YOU'RE LYING!!!" she shouted as more tears fell down her cheeks" Oh are we, kill him." Hilary gasped" NO, I'LL COME WITH YOU JUST DON'T!!!" she shouted but it was too late, her father stabbed his own son to death.' No, it's my fault. I could have saved him!!! They said if I went they wouldn't kill him but I just had to continue talking?!' she thought without even struggling as she was dragged into a car.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"HUH, TATIBANA WHAT IS HE TO YOU?!" Kit yelled laughing at her pain when suddenly the blade was knocked out of her hand, breaking her hand in the process. She screamed in pain holding her hand, her eyes widened in fear noticing Hilary's ragged breathing and her eyes which were like empty voids that was only filled with anger.

"W-What are you?!" she screamed as Hilary gave a cruel smirk" Me, I'm your worst nightmare and your killer." She said launching her blade which crashed into Kit's chest killing her instantly" FENIKKUSU, USE YOUR ULTIMATE ATTACK. FLAMES OF BLOOD AND DARKNESS!!!" she screamed, her beyblade glowed and suddenly the blood that fell from Kit disappeared and they were covered in darkness.

"HILARY, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Kai shouted desperately, he sighed in relief when the darkness faded but than noticed Hilary's stat. She was crying and was on her knees, she trembled with fear" I couldn't save him Kai, I couldn't save Kenta." She said sobbing, Kai ran towards her as the ropes loosened. Wrapping his arms protectively around her as she cried" Its okay Hilary, its okay." He said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Kai, I love you. I don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else." She said hugging him tightly" I love you too Hilary, I don't want to lose you as well." He said with a smile, she snuggled into his chest. He tilted her chin upwards and placed a firm kiss filled with warmth and love; she was shocked gasping giving him entrance to her once virgin lips. She returned the kiss, her hand entangling in his hair while her other hand ran upward his spine sending him shivers of pleasure.

AijinMegami; Things are certainly getting hot!!!

Tsuki: yeah, I can't believe HE KISSED ME!!!

Hilary: Yeah, enough for you to lose air. Ray, I didn't know you were such an animal.

Kai: I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET RESCUED BY A GIRL!!!

Hilary: Shut up, you love me don't you?

Kai: Yeah but that's just wrong,

AijinMegami: Anyways people REVIEW AT LEAST 5 AND THAN I'LL UPDATE!!!!


	18. Gemni of Lightening

AijinMegami: FRIGGEN A--, I WENT TO THE HOLLYWOOD BOWL YESTERDAY TO SEE SOME CONCERT AND IT STARTED TO RAIN LIKE HELL!!!! DAMN IT, I THINK I CAUGHT A COLD TOO!!!! Anyways I managed to update, sorry but it might be short, I couldn't think of anything because of that concert!!!

Kai: What are you, you're freezing and sick but you still can type?

AijinMegami: Of course, nothing can get between my stories and me!!!

Ray: - -U, AijinMegami doesn't own anything!!!

"Where are we going?" Max asked as they continued to walk" We're going to find a way out the others will probably do that as well, oh yeah, here catch." She said taking out something from her pocket throwing it to him, he caught it" Hey, it's Draceil......but why are you giving him back to me?" he asked confused.

"I never wanted it in the first place." She said simply, he smiled" Thanks." She blushed lightly' Whatever." She humped grabbing his hand dragging him toward one direction" Hey, how far is the exit from here?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm not sure, if I'm right we're going to be walking for a few hours." She said with a sigh, suddenly she sensed something approaching." KIRAI, GET DOWN!!!" she broke out of her thoughts as Max jumped on top of her, her eyes widened as two sharp beyblades, one blue and the other white, flew above her. She cursed mentally at her carelessness" Those blades seem familiar." She whispered to him.

"Of course, Guardian of Water and ice!!!" they heard a snidely voice yell" Who's there?!" Max yelled standing up" My names Ling and this is my twin sister Lin!!!" they heard another voice shout" And we are the Gemini of Lightening!!!"

Two girls the age 12 with black hair appeared; one had blue eyes while the other had lighter blue eyes. They both wore white jump suits that had a blue vest and belt over it" We're here to destroy you two and take Draceil with us!!!" Lin said smugly.

"Over my dead body." She spat out" That can be arranged." Lung said with a smirk" Go Denki/Hari!!!" the two shouted launching their blades." Damn you brats, Go Taikai!!!" she shouted launching her blade" Max, don't launch Draceil. If you launch Draceil they'll just pull him out of his bitchip and into their blades." She warned him.

"Denki/Hari, use LIGHTENING STORM!!!" the two shouted double teaming on Taikai, the blue white dolphin screamed in pain while Kirai gritted her teeth as gashes appeared all over her." Taikai, use TSUNAMI!!!" she shouted through the pain, the dolphin rose and suddenly the twins were knocked off their feet, crashing into the wall from the force of the waves.

"You may have the advantage in type, but you'll never win in strength and strategy!!!" Kirai said coldly, blood dripping down." We may not be strong..." Ling stated.

"....but we are strong enough to defeat you!!!" Lin finished, Kirai cursed as the two twins and their blades disappeared." What, confused? We can also travel as fast as lightening!!!" she heard their voice taunt out, Kirai smirked" Sorry girls but you're much too slow." She said and than made a direct kick above her hitting Ling by the stomach and than twirled about 3 times sideways to the wall, bouncing off she flipped forward landing a back kick on Lin's back.

"How did you manage to catch us?" Ling asked gasping holding onto her stomach, Kirai crossed her arms ignoring the pain and Max's awed face." Easy, one you talked too much, and two Tsuki and Hilary are way faster than you."

"Damn it Denki/Hari, use Lightening Blitz!!!" the two commanded, Kirai braced herself for the pain when suddenly she noticed a purple barrier around them. She gasped seeing Max with his blade in front of hers" Idiot, what do you think you're doing?!" Kirai yelled as the two twin's blade span faster creating more electricity.

"Well if we die we might as well die together." He said with a big smile, she stared at him" But....why?" he winced as a diagonal gash appeared on his cheek as the two twins added more power" Because.....I love you." He said simply, she gasped at the words she had longed to hear as the force of the four bladers power made the light cover the whole hallway.

"Ow, headache." Kirai muttered holding her head as she lifted herself up from the debris of rocks" Oh no, Max where are you?" she asked frantically looking around, she yelped when she felt something move below her" Hi." She heard Max croak out from below.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!!!" she yelled grabbing his hand helping him sit up" Ouch, hey what happened to the twins?" he asked wincing from the small cuts all over him" Hey, how come you're in mint condition?" he asked accusingly seeing her perfectly fine." Ummmm. I have no idea." She said with a sweat drop.

Suddenly they heard the rumble of debris moving, turning around they saw the twins crawling out of the rocks." Ooohhh, that ought to hurt." Kirai said mockingly, Lin glared at her and the two girls fainted from blood loss and exhaustion of the battle.

"Great, now what, I can't move?" he said falling backwards after an attempt to get up." I guess we're stuck here than." She stated leaning against what was left of the wall placing his head on her lap." We'll just have to wait until the others come." She said stroking his hair; he was blushing bright red making her smirk" Oh and another thing." She leaned closed to his ear and whispered" I love you too" Giving him a passionate kiss filled with love and happiness.

AijinMegami: Well, what do you think?!!

Kai: It stinks.

AijinMegami: SHUT UP!!! Anyways Review people, review!!!!


	19. READ

** I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE, I GOT A BAD COLD OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT I GET DIZZY EVERYTIME I TRY TO CONCENTRATE ON SOMETHING!!!**


	20. STUPID TRAPS

AijinMegami: HIYA PEOPLE, HAHAHAHAHA I'M CURED FROM THAT STUPID COLD!!

Kai: You sure about that? (Pokes her, - -U)

AijinMegami (On the floor flat on her face) Okay so I'm not completely healed, at least I finally posted a chapter. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, HOW BAD CAN A COMMON COLD BE?! DAMN IT, I HATE GETTING SICK!!! WHY ME, hahaha at least my sister got the cold from me.

Ray: Ugh, AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade and she's sorry about the short chapter.

"Okay this is getting annoying." Tsuki growled as they continued on the endless passage, they have been walking for who knows how long and it was pissing the hell out of her." You should calm down; it's creepy seeing you showing your emotions so much." Ray said calmly walking a few distance behind incase she decided to attack him.

"Shut up neko." She snapped, he blushed" Will you stop calling me neko? You've been calling me that ever since I kissed you!!!" he exclaimed, she winked at him" Why, I thought you liked it." He placed no comment in that.

The two walked quietly, the sound of their footsteps were the only noise in the" Hey, do you hear that?" he asked suddenly, they heard a rumbling noise below them" Brace yourself; they might have changed some things while my team and I were gone." She said narrowing her eyes" Wait, I thought that the owners of these placed were caught." He said trying to stay still as the ground shook harder.

"It would seem that they've escaped." She answered coldly when suddenly the ground below her gave away, her eyes widened as it crumbled." TSUKI!!!" Ray shouted with fear in his eyes, he couldn't get near to help her because just at that moment the ceiling above her gave away as well. Just as he was about to jump in his instinct told him to move backwards, trusting his intuition he did just in time to avoid ten shurikens, small sharp metal ninja throwing stars.

"Ha, my master was right. You are a worthy foe in challenging my skills!!!" he heard a female voice shout, it was filled with determination and ice." Who are you?" he asked annoyed and angry at not being able to save Tsuki. He jumped away dodging another set of shurikens" My name is Anita; I was raised in darkness to be the greatest ninja beyblader of them all until my clan was wiped out. Daraku promised me the power to bring them back if I were to defeat you!!!"

Suddenly out of the darkness a girl with dark green hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light green ninja outfit appeared. He sweat dropped" Isn't that too bright for a ninja?" she glared at him" Shut up and fight me!!!" she took out a sea green beyblade launcher with a blue beyblade attached to it." My bitbeast Kurenai will beat the crap out of your cat!!!"

He growled" My bitbeast is not a cat you bitch and right now I'm in no mood for playing games so hurry your ass up and launch your blade already!!!" he yelled, his patience gone as he launched his blade." Humph, touchy now that your girl friends gone." She said launching her beyblade as well. "Shut up, Driger, Falcon Claw!!!" he yelled, Anita smirked" Kurenai, BLAZE OF THE FORBIDDEN PHOENIX!!!" she shouted as a beautiful ninja with black hair and red eyes appeared in black ninja clothing.

Suddenly it placed it's hand in front of its mouth in the hand sign of a C and fire shout through it from it's mouth, Driger roared in pain as it was severely burned" Damn it...." He cursed as he started to sting from the burn as well.  
**_WITH TSUKI_**

"WHOA, DAMN IT TO HELL AND BACK FOR MY CARELESSNESS!!!!" Tsuki shouted as she jumped through the rocks to dawdle her fall." Shit, shit, and SHIT!!!" she shouted as she gracefully landed on her knees. Suddenly black bars rose from the floor and covered her.

"So, you're caught too?" she heard a familiar voice ask, turning around she saw none other than Hilary herself." Yeah, what happened to you?" she asked with her arms crossed. Hilary sighed" Well, it all started like this......"  
**_FLASHBACK_**

_The two were quiet ever since the battle with Kit, they were currently walking quietly in the halls with their hands entwined" Hey Hil," Kai asked breaking the silence" How long till we get outside?" she was silent for a moment and than said" Um I think about an hour and thirty minutes. This place is very tricky so you have to be careful." Soon the uncomfortable silence appeared again._

"_Hilary, can I ask you something?" he asked as they started to climb over some rocks that fell over from the ceiling" You just did but I'll answer another." She said with a smile, he smirked" Yeah, whatever. Anyways when Ray and I were caught in that trap Tsuki managed to free us by placing her bitchip in her pole, how'd she do that?"_

_Hilary frowned" Kai, there are many things that people don't know about bitbeast. We, meaning whoever was part of the elite of Daraku, knew more than the rest of the people. Bitbeast are not only used for beyblade, if you know how you can channel their power through other things. For example, the chains that were holding you and Ray were very powerful, too powerful for Tsuki's pole so she placed the bitchip in that small case thing-a-ma-bob and prayed to the bitbeast to give her power and it did."_

"_So, what you're saying is that if I placed Dranzer around my neck and prayed to her than I'll have her strength?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow" Yeah you can say that, for humans all you have to do is be in contact with it the whole time but through machines or something you have to place it in a case or something connected to it or else the thing you want to feed the bitbeasts power will never get it."_

"_I see...." He said trailing off, she nodded" Yeah, bitbeast are very powerful creatures. There are still a lot of things we don't know." She said with a tired sigh, her eyes widened when suddenly a huge metal like hand crashed from the wall smashing her into the other wall." HILARY!!!"_

"_I'm.....fine!!!" she chocked out, suddenly before Kai could react a trap door appeared below him." SHIT, NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!" he shouted, his voice trailing down the dark tunnel." KAI!!!" she shouted cursing at those stupid traps, before she knew it she was knocked out.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh I see." Tsuki murmured" Yeah, why are we here anyway?" Hilary asked leaning against the corner of the cage with her arms and legs crossed, Tsuki sighed noticing the damaged marks of Hilary's cage and knew that even with her bitbeasts power she wouldn't be able to break the cage since Hilary even could do it.

"Humph, and I thought you two were smarter than that." They heard a dark voice cackle" WHO'S THERE?!" Hilary asked, pissed as hell for how her day was today, or if it was still the same day as to when they were knocked out when the boys entered their minds. The two girls eyes widened as they realized who it was" YOU!!!" the two shouted as the figure laughed manically.  
**_WITH KENNY_**

"Ow my head, what in the world? TYSON, MAX, RAY, KAI, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!!!" he shouted looking around at the missing bodies of the boys" OH NO, DIZZI!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT, SAY SOMETHING?!" he yelled at the broken laptop, he cried at the useless machine when he noticed the bitchip." Dizzi, is that you?" he whispered, the chip glowed in his hand.

"Alright, at least you're not gone." He said wiping his tears wearing a smile which soon turned into a frown" Oh no, I need to get to Mr. Dickenson pronto. The boys are in trouble right now and I shouldn't be sitting around here doing nothing, and why in the world am I talking to myself?!" Kenny yelled as he ran out of the dojo and started to run towards the BBA Corporation.

AijinMegami: ALRIGHT, FINISHED THAT CHAPTER!!!

Kai: Yeah and it's about darn time, you made these people wait for nearly a week or two.

AijinMegami (; ;): I'm.... (Hic) sorry.....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Ray: WAHHHH (dodges the water works) Kai, hurry up and apologize.

Kai: No way, she deserved it.

Hilary appears out of nowhere and his him in the back of his head with her knee" APOLOGIZE NOW!!!!

Kai: Ack, okay geez I'm sorry!!!!

AijinMegami: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, I need reviews that the readers aren't angry or I won't update any of my other stories FOREVER, WAAAHHHHH IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M SICK!!!!

Ray: WHOA, PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW FOR DRIGERS SAKE!!!

PS: For people who read from the Chosen Ones, i'm ssssooooo sorry!!! I was in a hurry posting the chapter because i had to go somewhere!!!!!!


	21. Battles and Talks

AijinMegami: Hiya people, I'm going to try and finish this story since it's almost done.

Tyson: It's about time.

AijinMegami: Shut up, anyways if you send me a lot of good reviews when I post the epilogue after the last chapter than I'll post a sequel which I'm already thinking of. If you read my bio than you'll notice I didn't write down the summary or anything in the future stories, that's because I don't want to spoil it.

Kai: Yeah, yeah, can we get on with it?

AijinMegami: No, I haven't act like a crazy women yet.

Max: Than be all means go ahead.

AijinMegami: Okay, STUPID FUCKING PEOPLE!!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AT SCHOOL, SOME FUCKING ASS HOLE THREW THIS BIG BRANCH AT MY HEAD, **HARD!!!** I THINK THEY KICKED IT OR SOMETHING, DAMN IT MY HEAD WAS FUCKING BLEEDING!!! I ALSO MISSED THE STUPID BUS AND EVERYTHING, SHIT DAMN IT!!! WHEN I FIND THAT PERSON I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM, I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE OLDER THEM ME. I'LL WHOOP THEIR ASS TO HELL AND BACK!!! I'M NOT JOKING HERE PEOPLE!!!

Ray: - -U, are you done?

AijinMegami: Almost, NOW YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE!!! I'M SURPRISED I DIDN'T GET A CONCUSSION OR BRAIN DAMAGE, THAT BRANCH WAS SO THICK!!! WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME, FIRST I GET A DAMN COLD AND NOW I'M GETTING HIT BY THICK BIG BRANCHES THAT ARE CRACKING MY HEAD OPEN!!!

Ray: Ummm, I don't think she's going to stop so I'll just say it. AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade, enjoy the story!!!!

"Hey Max, you sure you don't need my help?" she asked with concern, he was gasping for breath once in a while. They had patched up his wounds the best they could but some blood was flowing freely but that was only in the small scratches" Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He answered shakily. She glanced at him and sighed" Alright than." They were placed in an awkward silence when suddenly from above them the ceiling opened and Tyson and Serenity fell down.

"Ow, Tyson get off me!!!" Serenity whined" I will when you let go of my jacket!!!" he shouted back, she winced" I'll let go if you stop crushing your elbow to my thighs!!!" she yelled back, the two sweat dropped seeing the other two fighting each other tangled.

"Wow, Serenity sure has changed; she wouldn't be caught dead showing any emotions." Kirai said with a smile" Ha, that's what happens when you hang out with me!!!" Tyson shouted arrogantly in a pose making them face fault" What, what'd I say?"

"Sweetie, shut up please." Serenity said holding a handkerchief near her sweat drop, he smiled happily making them sweat drop again." Dang Max, what happened to you?" he asked staring at his friend covered in gashes" We were attacked, simple as that. I'm not good with healing material, that's usually you department Serenity."

"Yeah, sure, hmmm Max does this hurt?" she asked poking him, he, who stood up when Tyson and Serenity fell down, fell backwards on his back." I'll take that as a yes, okay now this is going to sting but it should stop the bleeding or any infections." She said taking out a pure white vile and used the handkerchief to wet it, she placed it on each of his wounds for a second and it soon stopped bleeding.

"Thanks, and yeah you're right. That hurts, I can't move because it stings everywhere!!!" He shouted with tears in his eyes, they all laughed as his tears dripped down his face like a waterfall." Anyways, c'mon let's go and find the other four and get the hell out of here." Kirai said helping Max up" NOT SO FAST!!" they heard multiple voices shout" YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE WITHOUT A BATTLE!!!"   
**_WITH KAI_**

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!" Kai shouted as he fell down the trap, it was like a giant slide as he slid down. He could feel the static on his clothes, he yelped as he tumbled forward when his feet fell to the floor." Ugh, this has got to be the worst day ever." He said with a mental grown as he lifted himself up." And it's just about to get worse!!!" he heard a male voice shout." Who's there?"

"Who's there!!!" he heard the voice shout back, Kai arched an eyebrow" Show yourself!!!" he shouted again" Show yourself!!!" he heard the voice shout, his eye twitched in annoyance" GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Heh, heh, don't worry Kai I'm closer than you think!!!" he heard a voice whisper behind him, growling he struck a fist behind him but hit air" Hahaha, you missed-ow!!!" he shouted as Kai kicked him sending him hurdling into a wall" How'd you find me?"

"Simple, you talk too much." Kai said with a shrug, the boy had golden orange blond hair that was spiked up, like Johnny's from the Majestic, and had sea green eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a white vest on the outside with long blue spandex pants." So you have seen through my trick!!!" the boy shouted ignoring what Kai said.

"No idiot, all I did was listen." He said crossing his arm" I'm Copy, nice to meet you. Now, let's battle. I swear upon my name that I shall have Dranzer!!!" Copy shouted taking out an orange beyblade and a long chain.

"Not while I'm alive." Kai growled taking out Dranzer" Very well, THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP!!!" the shouted, Kai winced slightly when Copy's launcher slashed his right thigh making it ooze red blood" You'll lose and Dranzer will belong to my master!!!"   
**_WITH TSUKI AND HILARY_**

"Hahaha, have you two missed me?" a boy with crimson red eyes with black hair that came to his shoulders, he wore a silver snake shaped earring on his left ear. He wore a black muscle shirt and matching baggy pants, his cloak helped him camouflage in the dark. He also wore a silver chocker that had a ruby dangling, the chocker really stuck out from his clothes. Under his right eye was a red mark that looked like a cursive 7 with a period in front of the

Tsuki snorted" The day I miss you is the day I become a sex slave for your friends." Hilary sniggered, the boy arched in eyebrow" Tsuki, still have your sense of humor don't you," He said mockingly, he turned to Hilary with a lustful look" and I can't forget spirited Hilary. Still as beautiful as ever, I wonder if you girls still have the marks." Hilary glared at him" Shut the hell up Akuma."

"Ah, so you do. I'm surprised; I thought you'll peel your skins off to get rid of it." He said laughing, Tsuki rolled her eyes" Came close to it but it burned us every time we touched it." He smirked" Of course, it is the mark of"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ASSHOLE!!!!" Hilary snapped, her eyes were practically glowing with rage and hatred for the boy in front of her. He smirked" Ah, still remember how you got those marks?" he asked walking towards her; she flinched as he reached out and caressed her cheeks" Don't worry, soon you two will have nothing to worry about." She took a step back while Tsuki narrowed her eyes" What are you talking about?" he smirked walking back into the dark" You'll soon find out, oh and your boys are fighting our now strongest members."

"Ha, I trained with those boys and they're powerful. Don't underestimate them." Hilary hissed, the boy smirked" Yeah, that's true but what they don't know is whether they win or lose, **THEIR BITBEASTS ARE OURS!!!"** he hissed, his eyes flashed in a mental sick cheerfulness. Hilary shuddered at that look, the look that haunted her dreams, while Tsuki crossed her arms with a look or smoldered rage in her eyes.

AijinMegami: AND THAN I'LL...huh, is the story finished?

Kai: Idiot, it finished a while ago.

AijinMegami: OH, so did you like it? DIDJA, DIDJA, DIDJA?! TEEELLL MMMEE!!!

Tyson: I think she got hit to hard from that stick.

Ray: Yeah, you think we should call the hospital?

Max: No, call the mental hospital.

Ray: Good idea.

AijinMegami: , RRRRRAAAAAAAYYYYYYY, NEKO COME HERE MY SWEETUMS!!

Ray: HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!

Tyson: Dude, you're on your own.

Kai: I think she's really got a concussion.

Max: Uh-huh, distract her Ray!!! I'll call the hospital.

Ray: No......p-problem!!! (Being glomped to death)

AijinMegami: REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW OR ELSE RAY IS GOING TO GET THE **CRADLE OF DOOM!!!** (You'll understand if you read Ranma 1/2, if you don't know it's a technique Ranma's father who's a martial artist made. Basically it's like a panda hugging a tire and usually when they hug a tire, I think they hug it really hard.)

Ray: REVIEW PEOPLE, DAMN IT, MAX, HURRY UP WITH THAT HOSPITAL CALL!!!


	22. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

AjinMegami: Hiya people, how are you? I decided to make this chapter more funny since everything was getting so serious!!! AnywaysWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, I ONLY GOT TWO OR THREE REVIEWS!!!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Kai: GAH, stop with the water works!!!!

AijinMegami: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Ray (wearing a rain coat): AIJINMEGAMI DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE.

Tyson: HELP, MAN OVER BOARD!!!

They, the Bladebreakers, were on the boat when Tyson dangled on the side.

Max: HANG ON TYSON, I'M COMING.

"KURENEI, SHADOW DRAGON!!!" Anita shouted, Ray's eyes widened as the sea green beyblade disappeared" I am a ninja, my authority is in being able to blend in with the surroundings." She said cackling, he sweat dropped" Stop that, you sound like a horse dying."

"Shut up, I'm going to take your bitbeast and that's that!!!" she said with her eye twitching" Well, too bad I already saw through your illusion." He said with a smirk" Ha, don't be foolish, no one has ever seen through my techniques!!" she argued" Well there's a first time for everything. Driger, use Tiger Dragon Slash!!!" he ordered, she gasped" How, that wasn't written in your survey!!!"

"Of course no, I just learned this attack a while ago." He said with a smirk as Driger rose majestically from its blade, it glowed and a golden dragon shadowed it as it crashed into Kurenei." No, how'd you see through my technique?!" she yelled, his smirk grew" Easy, I just listened. It's funny how people forget such small things like that." She growled" I'LL GET YOU!!!!"   
**_WITH KAI_**

"Kai, give up!!! YOU'LL NEVER WIN!!!" Copy shouted as his orange blade ram fiercely into Kai's Dranzer." I'll never give up to a person like you!!!" he yelled" Dranzer, Volcanic Emission!!!" Copy smirked as his beyblade flew into the sky" Replica, use Duplicate!!!" he ordered, Kai stared as the orange blade glowed spitting out red ginger sparks and out came a.......mirror. He face faulted" WHAT THE HELL, IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!"

"HAHAHA, NOT'S SO MIGHTY NOW, ARE WE?!" Copy boasted arrogantly" YOU IDIOT, THAT'S JUST A STUPID MIRROR!!!" he yelled" NO IT ISN'T, NOW REPLICA DUPLICATE!!!" he ordered, Kai gasped when suddenly the mirror mimicked Dranzer's move, crashing onto it from the air." HA, I WILL WIN FOR MY MASTER."

"You know, you're more annoying than Tyson." Kai said twitching" You act like you're king of the world when you're actually an idiot, you say HA too much, and YOU'RE SO LOYAL TO SOME GUY YOU'RE AGE YOU CALL MASTER!!! DRANZER, USE FIRE SPIN!!!"   
**_WITH THE OTHERS_**

"Who said that?!" Tyson yelled looking around" IT IS US, THE LIKE BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED SISTERS!!!" they heard a voice" HEY, YOU PEOPLE. ARE YOU PLAYING GAMES?!" another snotty voiced girl shouted, Tyson, Max, Kirai, and Serenity sweat dropped as four girls stood in front of them in a pose.....with their backs toward them.

"Man and I thought Tyson was stupid." Kirai muttered" HEY, LIKE, STOP GOOFING AROUND AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARDS!!!!" a girl with long pink hair and yellow eyes shouted, she wore a u shaped pink shirt with denim mini skirt with pink boots." WE'RE BEHIND YOU, YOU IDIOTS!!!" Kirai shouted as they stand up, they face faulted when the girl with pink hair shouted.

"Duh, we're not like stupid!!!" a girl with baby blue hair and yellow green eyes said as they turned around" Yeah, like totally!!!" this time a girl with purple hair and yellow eyes yelled" We're the most beautiful girls in like, the whole entire world!!!" the final girl had silver blond hair and yellow eyes.

"Ugh, all this 'like' and 'totally' business is making me sick!!!" Max said looking green" Yeah, totally." Serenity whispered" Oh no, we need to get away before we start talking like them!!!" Kirai said slapping her forehead." Maybe we're like, totally, too much for you weaklings!!!" the girl with pink hair yelled.

"Tyson Granger is afraid of nothing, got a name?" Tyson yelled taking out his beyblade" Like, I'm Trisha, I'm the older!!!" pink haired girl yelled" Misha, I'm the cutest!!!" blue haired girl yelled" Krisha, I'm the most talented!!!" purple haired girl shouted" And Maria, I'm the most adorable!!!" the silver blond haired girl shouted" You know the last name doesn't rhyme with the rest." Kirai said with a sweat drop.

"I know, like totally. Like, what was mother thinking?!" Trisha shouted" So, now we're going to, like, totally leave." Serenity said mimicking them" OH NO YOU DON'T, WE, THE BEAUTIFUL AND MOST TALENTED GIRLS IN THE WORLD, WILL DEFEAT YOU AND TAKE YOUR BITBEAST AND PRESENT THEM TO OUR HOT DROP DEAD SEXY MASTERS!!!" the girls shouted posing and than ended with hearts in their eyes, the others sweat dropped.

"You" Trisha whispered taking out a pink beyblade" are" Misha said taking out a blue beyblade" going" Krisha said taking out a purple blade" DOWN!!!" Maria ended taking out a white beyblade" Uhhh, get rid of them before I get sick!!!" Kirai said gagging.

"Alright, Maxy and I are going to take you down!!!" Tyson shouted, Trisha tsked at him" Ah, ah, ah, to beat us all four of you have to fight." Kirai smirked" No problem, it'll make things go faster." Serenity grinned" Let's go." Max laughed" Yeah, no old lady's are going to defeat us!!!" the four laughed" HELL NO!!!

The four girls twitched" OLD LADY'S?????? YOU FOUR ARE GOING DOWN!!!" Tyson smirked at them as he, Max, Kirai, and Serenity took out their blades" Bring it on, GRANDMAS!!!" the four girls practically roared" DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

AijinMegami: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Ray: Uhhhh, sorry that it's so short!!!! She's been sulking for a while so she couldn't think of anything.

Kai: Tell me about it, STOP CRYING!!!

AijinMegami: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Max: REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW......IS THAT A TSUNAME?!

Tyson: RUN FOR COVER, RUN FOR COVER, HIT THE DECK, HIT THE DECK!!!!

Bladebreakers: REVIEW, OR SHE WON'T WRITE FOR A WHILE AND WE'RE GOING TO DROWN.

AijinMegami: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, oh and tell me if I should write a sequel or just end it soon. I have an idea for a sequel but if you people think I shouldn't write a sequel than I won. Anyways (cough) WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!


	23. End of the World

AijinMegami: Hiya people, I only got three reviews again. Oh well, I'll live!!! I hope you people send more because it's near the end, don't worry I've decided that I'm going to post a sequel!!!!

Ray: Okay….something's wrong. She seems normal today.

AijinMegami: Kai…Will you please do the disclaimer?

Kai: Urrr…..Sure…..AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade.

Tyson: I think she's in shock that only three people reviewed.

Max: Yeah, that's probably it.

"Hey Hil, what do you thinks going to happen to us now?" Tsuki asked, she was sitting on the ground with her back against the bars, her left leg up with her left arm resting on it." I don't know…." Hilary said with a sigh." C'mon, think with me, we need to figure out their plan before they engage it." Tsuki said glaring at the brunette who sighed again" Fine, let's gather what we know so far."

"Um….Daraku needs the Bladebreakers bitbeast to summon the Dark God Bitbeast since a long time ago the Bladebreakers bitbeasts had sealed the Dark Gods away." Tsuki started" That's true but they need a lot of things, one of them happens to be two sacrifices." Hilary added.

"True but…..hey remember what the file stated when we hacked into Daraku's files a long time ago? It said that the two sacrifices must be very powerful, they need to do the ritual in the night of the full moon, and finally they need the tears of the chosen immortal **_Phoenix_**." Tsuki said reminiscing about the file" Yeah…the Phoenix, that's Kai's Dranzer!!!" Hilary shouted with wide eyes.

"Of course, Dranzer is immortal since it's a phoenix, bitbeast either fade away or die when they're forgotten, killed if the person knows how to kill them, and if their owners banish or kill them!!! Dranzer is a phoenix so it can't die no matter what!!! Also Dranzer is the chosen bitbeast of light, wait how are they going to make it cry" Tsuki asked with a sweat drop.

"Wait, I think they said that it was optional." Hilary said with a sweat drop" Anyways, we've got to do something!!!" Tsuki shouted jumping onto her feet" No matter what, we can't allow them to get away with this!!! If they do, not only is the world lost the place where bitbeast live with disappear."

"Than there will be no hope for survival." Hilary finished standing up" Congratulations on your discovery, I must say I'm impressed!!! You two truly are remarkable." They heard clapping above" Oh great, now it's Ken."

"Hurray, who's next?" Hilary asked sarcastically, out of the shadows another boy appeared. He had long dark green hair tied in a rat tail like style; he had a rare shade of dark blue eyes. He wore a green leather short sleeved jacket with no shirt underneath revealing his muscular figure; he had baggy black pants and boots. He had a green lizard dragon tattoo which crawled around his right arm, he wore black biker gloves and gold earring had an emerald dangling..

"Heh, your sense of humor was always amusing." Ken said chuckling" And your insaneness drove me crazy." She shot back" You two would make the perfect couple if Hilary didn't love someone else." Tsuki said with a sigh, out of all the boys in Daraku Ken was the easiest person to get along with but he still was a dangerous blader." Shut up, I'll never love this ass hole!!!"

"The feelings mutual honey." He said mockingly" So, what do you want? You're insane leader just graced us with his presence a moment ago." Tsuki said glaring at him" The ceremony's about to start, I'm just here to retrieve you." He said with a shrug" Just try it, come one step closer and we'll burn you to hell!!!" Hilary shouted.

"That's useless you know, when you were unconscious we injected you with a suppresser. Tsuki, try anything and this brat dies." He said yanking Hilary by the arm, he restrained her by holding her arms behind her" I'm sure I won't need to call reinforcement because I'm sure that a certain someone would love to have his hands on you." Tsuki glared at him but quietly followed him.

They soon came into a huge room with an altar and a ceiling window that showed a blood red full moon, on the altar floor was a huge circle with the star in it. There was a smaller circle fit for two people in the middle of the star and five circles between the parts of the stars pointers." Five circles, what the hell I thought there were only four dark gods!!!"

"Ah yes, there are four dark gods but haven't you ever thought who controlled the dark gods?" they heard another voice ask in the shadows coldly, out of the shadows a boy with icy blue hair and eyes appeared. He wore a white sailor captain's jacket except it didn't have any medals on it; he wore white jeans and wore a silver blue gem pinned on the jacket. He had what seemed like Ancient Islamic designs over his right eye in black, he had an emotionless expression." Ah, if it isn't Mikori, pissed that you lost Serenity to another man?" Hilary asked laughing.

He walked over to her and harshly slapped her face with his white gloved hand, leaving it stinging" Shut your mouth you imbecile." He said icily" Sheesh, you still hate fire don't you since you despise Hilary." Tsuki said laughing; he glared at her but didn't come near her since she wasn't restrained." Now, now, play nicely."

"Oh great, it's Kaze…" Hilary said ignoring her stinging face. Out of the shadows a boy with short spiky silver blond hair appeared, his amber eyes glistening with amusement. He wore a blue shirt that was torn a little and black Capri pants, he had black biker gloves and there was a blue white dragon on his neck. His silver blue ring glistened in the light, next to him Akuma stood there with a smug look.

"So, you guys are going to sacrifice us for some God?" Tsuki asked coldly" Ah, ah, ah, you don't understand my dear." He said gently which creeped the two girls out" When we say sacrifice, we don't mean that you get killed. When we say sacrifice we mean that you're dark side will come out, the light side will be sacrificed to the gods."

"That's enough information for now Akuma." They heard another voice hiss; they looked up at the altar and noticed two figures. The one who spoke came out of the shadows and Tsuki's eyes widened as it revealed a black haired man with green eyes; he wore a white lab coat and black pants." Yes, we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." A woman's voice said sickly sweet, out of the shadows revealed a brown haired woman with silver blue eyes in a white lab coat and blue pants.

"You two." Tsuki hissed, her face darkening" Yes, dear **_daughter_**, has it really been that long?" the woman asked cackling" Yes, dear Tsuki, we've missed you dear daughter." The man said laughing" YOU TWO ARE NOT MY PARENTS!!!" she screamed.

"Yeah, you're right, we're not." The woman said flatly" Are we Robert?" she asked the man" Yes, Julia and I are not your parents. In fact, you're not supposed to even be alive. Not human, not even born from a real live woman, only an accident, a tool." Tsuki stared at them" Wha-What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you really want to know the truth?" Julia asked giggling hysterically" The truth of your life, why you were always with my foolish mother and father?" she said with venom in her voice" You are just a tool, an accident that should have never happened, and…the biggest mistake of our life." Robert said coldly.

'_What are they talking about; they're not her real parents? She couldn't have been born from another family because they said she wasn't born from a real person or from a human.'_ Hilary thought confused; she stole a glance at Tsuki who stared defiantly at them." Tell me." She hissed her eyes hardening.  
**_WITH KAI_**

Flames erupted from the small blade, fire licking the skin of the two boys" Perfect, you fell for my trap perfectly." Copy said laughing" What are you talking about?" Kai asked confused" REPLICA, STEAL DRANZER NOW!!!" the boy shouted, Kai gasped as suddenly the mirror broke and a hideous black tentacle shot out and wrapped around Dranzer." NO DRANZER, BREAK FREE!!!"

"It's useless, now….DRANZER IS OURS!!!" Copy shouted, suddenly the tentacle pulled Dranzer into the mirror" NO, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH DRANZER?!" Copy laughed like a maniac" Dranzer's ours; you'll never get it back. NOW, SAY GOOD BYE!!!" he shouted, there was a black flash and the boy and the bitbeasts were gone." NO, DAMN IT!!!" Kai cursed when suddenly the ceiling opened and out fell…..  
**_WITH RAY_**

"I'LL GET YOU!!!" Anita shouted" Kurenei, USE STRINGS OF VALEDICTION!!" suddenly the bitbeast froze, Ray stared as suddenly strings appeared around the bitbeast." What the fuck?" he started when suddenly the strings shot out and wrapped around Driger" HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Master wants your bitbeast to complete the ceremony; he said to get it at all costs, even if it means to use tricks and deceptions." She said with her eyes covering her bangs" I thought you were a person with honor." He said angrily" Y-Yes, but I will do everything in my power to restore my clan!!!" she screamed" TELL ME, WOULD YOUR CLAN LIKE IT IF YOU DID THINGS AGAINST THEIR CODE?"

"What?" she asked, he glared at her" I've read about ninja's when I was younger, I was amazed by their codes of honor, and the way they say that a ninja will fight for what's right and how they right the wrongs." He said crossing his arms" Now, tell me…do you think you're family will be happy if they're revived and they find out how you revived them?" she shook her head trembling" N-No, they won't. Oh-Oh god, what have I done?" she asked falling on her knees crying.

"It's okay; you can live your life. Start over, live for your family." He said softly, she smiled and stood up when suddenly out of the shadows dozens of black arrows shot out piercing Anita's skins" NO!!!" Ray shouted as she fell in a puddle of blood" We do not take well to traitors." He heard a cold voice stat, he gasped as Driger and Kurenei disappeared." WHAT DID YOU DO TO DRIGER?!" the cold voice laughed" Driger is ours, good bye now." He growled when suddenly another trap appeared, he cursed as he fell through it again.  
**_WITH THE OTHERS_**

"Don't worry, this will be over quick." Trisha said in a low voice" What the?" Tyson started when suddenly strong firm ropes appeared around them" Hey, I thought you wanted a fair fight!!!" Max shouted wincing at the roughness of the ropes" Fair, we don't play fair." Misha said with a laugh, she walked over to the two boys and took the bit chips of their beyblades" WHAT, HEY GIVE THAT BACK!!!"

"No, they're ours now." Maria said laughing as the four girls disappeared" STUPID, HOW COULD WE FALL FOR SUCH A STUPID TRICK?!" Kirai shouted" Tell me about, act dumb and than trap us." Serenity said with a sigh" Yeah, now I bet there's going to be a trap under us." Max said with a sigh" And here we go again." Tyson finished as the floor disappeared, they all sighed as they fell through it.  
**_WITH KAI_**

"AH SHIT!!!" Kai yelled as Ray, Tyson, Max, Serenity, and Kirai landed on him" GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" he snarled" WE WILL ONCE WE GET UNTANGLED!!!" they shouted back, after a few painful minutes they all stood up." What happened?" Serenity asked" Who cares, Ray, Kai, did you get your bitbeasts stolen?" Kirai asked quickly.

"I did….I think Kai did as well." Ray said quietly" DAMN, WE HAVE TO FIND HILARY AND TSUKI QUICKLY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!" Kirai shouted running towards the hall" Do you have any idea where you're going?" Max shouted" Yeah, if they're having that ceremony they would need a big room and the biggest room in this whole place is that Room of Anguish!!!" Tyson gulped" That doesn't sound good." She grimaced" Yeah, it has pictures of people being tortured in every wall." They came across a red oak huge door.

"We're almost there!!!" Kai shouted, they closed in when suddenly the door exploded in pieces. The force sent them hurdling into a wall" FINALLY, WE HAVE COMPLETED OUR DREAM!!" they heard an insane voice shout" YES!!! WE HAVE DONE IT!!!" this time it was a female voice.

"No, they've completed it." Kirai said distressingly" Tsuki…..Hilary…" Serenity said with tears in her eyes" ARISE DARK GODS, WE ARE YOUR LOWLY SLAVES!!!" they heard multiple voices shout" RISE WITH YOUR TWO MISTRESSES AND HELP US RULE THE WORLD!!!"

"Two….Mistresses, you don't think?" Max asked the others" No….it can't be." Tyson started" No, I won't believe it." Ray shouted" Neither will I!!!" Kai shouted as well" OH MY GOD!!!" Kirai and Serenity shouted as the smoke faded and in front of them stood……

AijinMegami: Well, didja like it? OKAY HERE'S THE DEAL PEOPLE, FIVE REVIEWS AND THAN I'LL UPDATE!!!

Kai: Not that again.

AijinMegami: HAHAHA, I'M JUST KIDDING!!! I'LL UPDATE EVEN IF YOU SEND ME THREE REVIEWS CAUSE THREE MEANS AT LEAST SOME PEOPLE CARE!!!!

Ray: Yup, she's back.

AijinMegami: OKAY, REVIEW PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE!!!


	24. The Four Dark Gods

AijinMegami:……….

Tyson: What's with her?

Ray: Well…..she got her first flame in the story The Chosen Ones.

Kai: Humph, it's just one.

AijinMegami: YO VANRO, I'M GOING TO REPEAT THIS AGAIN WHEN I WRITE THE CHOSEN ONES BUT I'M STILL GOING TO SAY IT RIGHT NOW. I DON'T KNOW WHAT GENDER YOU ARE BUT HERE IT GOES, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, FUCK OFF, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN TRY AND LET ME READ IT SO I CAN FLAME YOU TOO UNLESS YOU CAN'T WRITE AT ALL!!!

Ray: Are you done?

AijinMegami: Yup, Kai, do the disclaimer while I roast some marshmallows with this flame!!!

Kai: - -U, crazy here doesn't own beyblade.

" OH MY GOD!!!" Kirai and Serenity shouted as the smoke faded and in front of them stood……

……."Well this is a surprise, didn't expect you two to get here so fast." Akuma said with his arms crossed, his team mates standing behind him." Akuma, you fucking bastard!!!" the two girls shouted angrily" How could you do this, we trust you!!!" Serenity yelled, Mikori snorted" Trust, naïve girl, you trust to easily than."

"What the hell are you talking about, we trusted you because you know us better than anyone!!" Kirai screamed at him taking out her beyblade, Serenity followed." Now, now, children…we should let our mistresses take care of this." Julia purred, her voice coated with venom." Hey Bitch, miss us?" Kirai shouted, they still didn't know those two people's name that had created Daraku." Taikai, attack!!!" she shouted.

"Yubina, Wind Sniper!!!" Serenity shouted, her beyblade started to glow when suddenly an icy blue beyblade with a white shade appeared" Not so fast Serenity." Mikori said holding a blue handled trident" Hari, Blizzard." He hissed, suddenly the room grew cold and a huge tornado appeared. It shot sharp ice from it" GET DOWN!!!" Kai shouted as everyone jumped towards the floor to dodge the blast.

"DAMN IT, HOW'D YOU GET SO POWERFUL?!" Kirai shouted" Easy, our mistresses have awakened and the dark gods have as well…soon the world filled with these filthy humans will perish." Serenity stood up, blood pouring from her face" Mikori, what happened to you?" she whispered, he froze for a moment and than shook his head.

"How about we let these people taste the power of the Great Dark Gods." Robert said with a smirk, all of them, except the Bladebreakers, Kirai, and Serenity, bowed as two shadowed figures appeared." Gods." Kirai muttered with wide eyes.

"No, we're too late." Serenity whispered and than fell forward curling up into a ball" No….not again, please no…no." she whispered trembling" Serenity." Tyson watched with wide eyes, he pulled her into his arms as she trembled crying.

The first shadowed figured revealed to be a girl with short brown hair with red streaks and ruby red and black eyes that seemed hollow, she wore a leather black jacket and mini skirt. She had a red shirt underneath and black boots, there was a black chocker on her neck and she held a long chain in her hands, her smirk seemed dangerous and she held a black beyblade that seemed to be glowing red as well.

The second shadowed figure also revealed itself as a girl with long pure black hair and her eyes were a dark shade of blue that seemed almost black, she wore a black sleeveless turtleneck and baggy black pants. Her hand was glowing black while the dark purple black beyblade in her hand glowed black as well.

"Is that….Hilary and Tsuki?" Tyson asked with wide eyes" Wait, Serenity said again….Kirai, what did she mean by that? Did this happen before?" Ray asked turning towards the stunned raven haired girl." Kirai, are you okay?" Max asked standing in front of her concerned as her bangs covered her eyes, he looked startled when she fell limply into his arms" Why…why them….what did they do to deserve this?" she whispered in delusion.

"HAHAHA, WE SHALL FINALLY RULE THE WORLD WITH THE HELP OF THESE TWO!!!" Julia cackled when suddenly she chocked on something, they all stared with wide eyes as blood poured from her mouth." World huh, we do not listen to fools." Hilary said as blood poured from the chain that had pierced the woman's heart.

"Julia, how dare you….I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE MISTRESS, HOW DARE YOU!!" Robert yelled running towards the two girls, a ghostly smirk appeared on Tsuki's face" Die." She whispered as she swiped her hand, red blades appeared killing the man instantly. Serenity flinched as she heard the sound of meaty flesh falling onto the floor" Tsuki." Ray whispered with wide eyes, terror rushing in his veins.

"Dragoon, Dranzer, Draceil, and Driger" Hilary whispered holding out her hands, the four bitchips glowed on her hands as she lifted them into the air in front of the blood red moon and the four sacred bitbeast arose" **_Spirits of Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth, hear our commands. Mistresses of Darkness and Destruction, arise from your seals once more so that you shall rule the world, come forth and show these fools your rage. We sacrifice the Light God Bitbeasts Dragoon of the Wind, Draceil of the Water, Dranzer of the Flames, and Driger of the Earth, seal them in your place and arise forth. ARISE, KURASA OF THE WIND, YAKU OF THE FLAMES, KOROSU OF THE WATER, AND KURIOR OF THE EARTH!!!"_** she shouted, her voice changed into a hypnotic like voice. They all watched in horror as the bitbeasts disappeared in a flash of light and than the ground started to shake hard" Everyone, brace yourself." Akuma said with a sadistic grin, not disturbed by the fact of two dead people in the room.

There was a black light and than four figures appeared, the first was a dark purple with amber eyes. It had dark wings and a black body, it was a gigantic dragon." Shit what the hell is that?" Kaze smirked at Kai's statement" That dear boy, is Kurior of the Earth."

The next figure was a pure black with a red shade; it was a raven and had red eyes" Let me guess, that's Kurasa of the Wind?" Ray said dryly" How do you know that?" Tyson asked turning toward his friend" Because Kurasa means raven and that's a raven." Ken smirked" Correct, the famous Kurasa of the Wind."

The third figure was a very familiar figure; it looked like Dranzer except it was pure black." No…that's Black Dranzer." Kai said with wide eyes" Or in other words, Yaku of the flames. The one you had wielded so long ago was only a mere copy." Mikori said coldly crossing his arms.

The last figure was revealed a dark blue mermaid with a sinister look; it didn't even have any human features like some mermaids do. Its face looked like an ugly woman's face that was blue and was flattened by a tire; it had long dark blue hair and red eyes." That's Korosu of the Water." Ken whispered, the watched as the four bitbeasts flew around the room when suddenly Korosu and Kurior went towards Tsuki's outstretched palm and disappeared and the same with Hilary with Kurasa and Yaku."

"Kai, Ray….you have to stop them….they're going to perform the ceremony to bring the strongest bitbeast alive, Tentei, the Dark god…n-no one has ever defeated it before and if it is released…everything will disappear." Kirai whispered with fear etched into her eyes." Listen to me carefully; I'll explain how this happened long ago."  
**_FLASHBACK_**

"_No way, Tsuki, Hilary, you two look….different." Ken said with a sweat drop" Hmmm….what should we do with this fool Hilary." Tsuki whispered flicking her black hair behind her, Hilary smirked" I don't know, torture or just a clean kill?"_

"_Wha-What's wrong you two, we're your friends." Kirai whispered desperately, Hilary's hollow eyes didn't even flicker" Friends, we do not have any friends." Serenity sobbed behind Mikori who stood in front of her protectively" Wha-What about h pro-promise we made a long time ago?" she whispered" Promise, we remember no such thing." Tsuki hissed._

"_Die." Hilary whispered throwing her chains, Akuma gritted his teeth as the chain wrapped around his arm as she jumped in front of the others. Blood poured from his arms like waterfall" Foolish boy." Tsuki whispered as the chain tightened" Akuma, are you alright?" Kaze asked concerned" Fine, just get out of here before they really kill you guys."_

"_Too late, Yaku, Kurasa, Kurior, Korosu, return." Tsuki shouted as the bitbeasts were absorbed into them" _**ARISE GOD THE DARKNESS BITBEAST TENTEI, KILL THESE FOOLS!!"** _the two girls shouted, from behind a bright black light appeared and before they could register what happened they all blacked out, including Tsuki and Hilary.  
**FEW HOURS LATER**_

"_Ow, fuck my shoulder is hurting like hell." Hilary muttered sitting up, she noticed that her hand was bloody which was the one that had been grabbing the shoulder." You're okay?" she saw Akuma standing in front of her with a relief face, her eyes widened" Akuma, your face."_

"_I know…it stopped bleeding a while ago but now it's all red and no matter how many times I clean it, it's like that." He said rubbing on the red mark under his eye. Hilary yanked her shirt where the shoulder hurt and her eyes widened" What the hell?"_

_There was a black phoenix as well as a red one circling each other, the bleeding stopped as the mark glowed." Mikori is getting his eye healed, it's like a huge scar going down from his face but he's okay. Ken has a green lizard circling his arm like a tattoo so he's not disturbed since he always wanted one, Kaze has a blue white dragon on his neck, Kirai has a blue white dolphin that's surrounded by water in her right hip, Serenity has a long white baby blue dragon wrapped around her white thigh, and Tsuki has a picture of a black white angel printed on her back."_

"_H-How did this happen?" she whispered with a blank look" Don't know, you and Tsuki appeared with a dazed look in each others faces and than suddenly you two tried to kill us, said something about summoning the God of Darkness Bitbeast Tentei and we blacked out and got these marks."_

"_That is correct." Behind them was Robert" Master?" the two whispered, they didn't know his name back than" You two tried to summon the all powerful Tentei which can only be summoned with the four dark gods which can only be released through the help of the four light god bitbeast, we used a similar power of the light gods but that only lasted a while. Those marks on your body's are the key to summoning the God Tentei but only if we have the right stuff."  
**END OF FLASHBACK**_

By the time Kirai was done talking she was screaming in pain as the mark on her hip started to glow blue, blood started to gush from her dark blue sweater. The same thing was happening with the other children" Since we now have the true power of the sacred bitbeast the great Tentei will be able to surface completely and not only for a second this time." Akuma said laughing.

"We have to stop them." Tyson shouted" Yeah, but how?" Max yelled a bright black light appeared like a portal and was growing first from the size of a pebble to the size of a boulder" Tentei is extremely huge as well as powerful so the portal should have to be the size of this room." Ken calculated." We have to stop it NOW!!!" Kai shouted as the portal started to grow" Too late." Hilary said with a smirk as her arm dripped with her blood.

AijinMegami: Mmmhhhh, smores!!!

Max: Oooohhh, this tastes so good!!!

Ray: Well while we're busy eating, REVIEW!!!

Tyson: HELL YEAH, THIS IS THE BOMB!!!!


	25. The Death of the Flame?

AijinMegami: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for over such a long time, I was a little busy.

Kai: Yeah, sure.

AijinMegami: IT'S TRUE; I went on a trip with my family and than there's school!!!! Anyways I decided to update two chapters this time!!

Hilary: Hey, how come you make me-muph!"

AijinMegami (covering her mouth): Shut up, anyways this chapter might be a little bloody and sad. Anyways, Max, say the disclaimer and I'll give you some pixie sticks!

Max: n n, okay, AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade.

AijinMegami: If I did Kai and Hilary would get together in the show and she'd also know how to beyblade so she can kick ass!!!!

"Wait, how about we settle this with a beybattle?" Ray shouted, Tsuki stopped interested" Beybattle?" she asked quirking an eyebrow" Yeah, a tag team match. Me and Kai against you and Hilary, just a clean match." He yelled" Ray, what are you thinking?" Tyson yelled" Listen Tyson, Kai and I are the ones that know Hilary and Tsuki more than all of you guys, besides Kirai and Serenity but they're in no condition to beyblade so we should be able to help them and bring them back."

"Yeah, but you don't even have your bitbeasts!!!" Max shouted" Than we'll just have to fight without them." Kai yelled getting his blade out" Humph, a true blader does not need spirits to help them. That was what beyblading used to be about, ever since spirits came more destruction has happened and that must end." Mikori whispered.

"No, it'll be more interesting with the spirits. Fine, we shall give Driger and Dranzer back so that we may fairly win them and earn the right to summon Tentei, prepare yourselves for this will be your last match." Tsuki said in a hollow voice but Ray noticed the flicker of cerulean silver over the dark blue eyes and held onto hope.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Hilary said throwing the two bitchips which made the four dark bitbeasts disappear" Cocky, aren't you?" Kai asked catching his bitchip as Ray did as well." This is our last chance Kai, you ready?" he asked placing the bitchip on his beyblade." Yeah."

"C'mon you guys, you can do it!!!" Max shouted while Tyson smirked" Yeah, bring Hilary and Tsuki back to normal so we can go back home!!!" Tsuki took out a black chain which held the purple black beyblade while Hilary placed the black beyblade on her chain" You ready, THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP!!!"

The four launched their beyblades at once, the purple blade rammed into Driger furiously while Tsuki had an emotionless expression." Akuma, finish this quickly." She said quietly, she didn't even seem like she was focused in the battle." Yes, I'll like to go have some fun after this. Fenikkusu, get rid of Dranzer." Hilary said with her arms crossed.

"Dranzer, dodge it!!" the black beyblade missed as the blue one sped to the side" You're merely slowing your defeat." Hilary said glaring at him" No one has ever defeated us in a team match." Tsuki added.

"Kai, Ray, be careful!! When Daraku was still alive Tsuki and Hilary were famous for their team attacks!!!" Kirai shouted, ignoring the stinging wounds." Fenikkusu/ Akuma, TWIN SABER ATTACK!!!" Tsuki and Hilary shouted, their two bitbeast span around when suddenly Akuma disappeared, surrounding Fenik, the two beyblades also turned into one beyblade and they crashed into Driger and Dranzer from between them.

"Gah!" a long gash appeared in Ray's arm, blood poured from it like a river." Tsuki….wake up, I know you're stronger than this!" he shouted holding onto his arm, she looked impassive crossing her arms." The Tsuki you know is gone for good."

"Hilary, listen to me! Don't you remember me and what you told me, you said you didn't want to betray us so prove it break that stupid hold those boys have on you!!!" Kai yelled, when he looked at her he could have sworn he saw the shadow of the former Hilary crying behind the Hilary right now." Shut…..up!!" she snapped at him" Fenikkusu, Phoenix Flare!!!" she yelled, anger and confusion clouding her judgment.

"This could get bad, Hilary is losing control but I don't know about Tsuki, she **was** well known for having such great control over her emotions…." Ken whispered" No, no, no, Tsuki and Hilary belong to us and when they win this stupid battle Serenity and Kirai will come back to us as well!!!" Akuma shouted.

"We don't belong to you and we never have!!!" Serenity shouted in Tyson's arms" That's what you think; you were ours until that **day**!!!!" Mikori yelled, his icy eyes burning with anger making her flinch." What do you think we are? Some **things** you can possess?" Kirai yelled.

"Enough talk, Akuma, Dark Lightening Strike." She ordered calmly, the black shadow appeared around her beyblade again. It struck Driger in speed that wasn't visible for anyone's eyes" No, Driger, try and evade it!!" Ray shouted wincing at all the damage that was appearing his body as well as on Driger.

"Fenikkusu, Hinodi Flash!" Hilary shouted with a grin, the great phoenix cried out and there was a bright light behind it as if it was the sun rising, hence the name Hinodi which means Sunrise, and the light seemed to be burning Dranzer." Hilary, stop this!!" Kai shouted, he suddenly ran from the side towards her.

Her eyes widened as she gasped when he hugged her" Remember Hilary, I held you as you cried in front of the river, you even told me you loved me. Please Hilary, return to the way you were, come back, please." He whispered, a single tear dropping from his eye." Kai?" she said faintly.

"NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME!!" Akuma screamed, they all, excluding Tsuki, gasped when he shot his beyblade towards Kai who was still hugging Hilary and didn't notice." Draconus, KILL HIM!!! Use Devils Seed!!!"

"NO, KAI!!!" Hilary shouted as she pushed Kai to the side, the blade glowed and the bitbeast shot out as small as a bullet and pierced her by the heart." HILARY!!!" Kai shouted after a moment of silence" Heh, I remember….too bad….I don't think….I-I'll make it K-Kai…." She said with tears in her eyes, blood dribbling down her mouth." Don't say that, you're not going to die."

"She was weak and that was her own demise, Akuma, you are of no use to me." Tsuki whispered, she threw a random switch blade at him. His eyes widened as the blade pierced his throat," Now enough distractions, let us finish this match." Ray glared at her" She was your own teammate, almost like a sister to you, HOW COULD YOU JUST WATCH AND NOT FEEL ANYTHING!!!"

"Because, I'm not real." She whispered, her eyes glaring at him angrily" What?" he gasped when suddenly their blades both attacked; there was a big bright light that enveloped the whole entire room. Ray covered his eyes with his arms, when he opened his eyes he noticed he wasn't in the room anymore. It was replaced by a field filled with all different types of flowers" What in the world?"

"Hi, my names Tsuki, who are you?" a voice chirped happily behind him, he slowly turned around and nearly passed out. There was a miniature version of Tsuki, about 10 years old, wearing a white dress holding white lilies in her hand." Tsuki?" he yelped falling backwards.

AijinMegami: Well this chapter was shorter than the rest.

Hilary: YOU KILLED ME!!!

AijinMegami: Who knows, if people want a sequel you might be alive or you might live in this story if people don't want a sequel!!! Who knows?

Kai: This girl is crazy.

AijinMegami: I know, anyways, review people review!!!! Oh and in the next chapter it'll tell the secret of Tsuki she found out from her parents…..but I'm having a little writers block so it might take a while!!! n n!

Also, TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL NOW BECAUSE IF YOU DO THAN THE ENDING WILL BE DIFFERENT BUT IF YOU DON'T I'LL JUST STICK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN OR YOU HAVE A THRID CHOICE, A SEQUEL BUT ALSO AN ALTERNATE ENDING!


	26. Truth Revealed

AijinMegami: Hiya people, this is the second chapter I wrote in one day, I'm not sure if it was updated at the same day though…..Anyways for people who were confused at the pervious chapter about Hilary dieing, don't worry she'll live somehow. I only meant should she become alive in this story or in the sequel?

Kai: That has got to be the longest you've even spoken that isn't something you complain about.

AijinMegami: And that's the longest sentence you've even spoken that isn't something about beyblade or whatever.

Max: Can we just get on with the story.

AijinMegami: If Kai does the disclaimer.

Kai: Hell no.

AijinMegami: You know I haven't used this in a while, ATTACK MY PREVIOUS, ATTACK!!! (Thousands of mini AijnMegami's appeared.)

Kai: NOT AGAIN, I THOUGHT THEY WERE GONE FOR GOOD!!!!

AijinMegami: You know I thought that too when I suddenly remembered them.

Mini AijinMegami 1: That's so mean, how could you forget us? We're so adorable!!! (puppy eyes)

AijinMegami: Ahhhh, so cute, how could I forget such an adorable face?

Kai: THAT'S YOU'RE FACE STUPID BITCH!

AijinMegami: Anyways let's get on with this so we can start the story, as I was saying…..SAY IT OR PERISH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kai: - -U, AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade!! (Covered in mini AijinMegamis')

"Yes?" she asked sweetly tilting her head" Uhhh, where are we?" he asked with a sweat drop" You're in my mind." She answered" Wait a minute, I came to your mind before but it wasn't like this!!!" she giggled at his panic" Because that time you were at a barrier but this time you actually came into my mind!!!"

"Okaaaaaay, things just get stranger every day." He said with a sigh" Let's play, I'm so alone everyday that it's so boring!!!" she said pulling him by the hand" Wait but I have to go back, my friends are in danger including you!!!" he protested, she craned her neck to look at him and he could have sworn that she looked exactly as she did when she got older, cold and emotionless" You want to know the truth about me do you not, than follow me!!!" she said in a stern voice.

"O-Okay." He stuttered gulping" Let's go!!!" she shouted, he sweat dropped_' Talk about mood swings'_ he thought but than had actually whispered" I heard that, this is my mind and since you're in someone's mind no one can think without saying it." She said continuing to drag him.

"Where are we going?" he asked" We're going to the truth." She said simply, he didn't question her any further except silently following her." Can I ask you something?" she nodded" Why are you younger in your mind than you are outside?"

"Because she locked me away a long time ago." She answered" Akari?" he asked hesitantly" No, she's gone, well she's sort of like me. Anyways there's now two Tsuki's, one's me, mini-Tsuki and there's the older Tsuki. Until she frees my bonds I'm stuck in her mind, meaning that her childhood spirit is stuck inside her." Tsuki said with a shrug" How much longer?" he asked after a short moment of silence.

"We're here." She said pointing towards the cliff of the field, he walked cautiously towards the edge of the cliff and saw a glowing red black light as big as basketball floating there" This is as far as I can go, if I go any further I'll disappear forever." She said and than waved goodbye disappearing" Hey, wait!!" he shouted and sighed as she was already gone.

He walked over to the hovering spear staring at it" What am I supposed to do?" he asked confused, suddenly the red sphere grabbed him and it seemed to absorb him" Oh no, hey let go!" he yelled struggling but it just pulled harder until he was fully inside. First all he could see was red and than he found that he could breathe" Where am I?"

"_Tell me." Tsuki hissed her eyes hardening._ He looked below and saw that it was the room he was in except the people who were dead was still alive" I must be inside a memory or something." He murmured continuing to look at them.

"_You want the truth Tsuki, well here it is. 18 years ago on December 31, _(my birthday!!!)_ Robert and I were in our lab studying the power of the bitbeast, trying to find out where the powers of the bitbeasts come from. We were in a break through when suddenly some bitch burst through this portal created from the chemicals we used to contain the bitbeast in its spirit form, meaning that the bitbeast wasn't able to take form of its beast form. A spirit form is when the bitbeast is unable to take form and is just a small flame like spirit." Julia informed._

"_We know the difference, we're not stupid." Tsuki hissed" Now, now, calm down," Robert said in a cool voice," the so called bitch Julia had been talking about had said she was the guardian of the bitbeast, or in other words the heart. She was the one who gave them life and power, she was as beautiful as an angel and her voice was like a soft bell. She had told us of the great destruction that was to come and that the only one who could stop them was her daughter."_

"_Wait, are you telling me that Tsuki's that guardian's daughter? But you said that she wasn't even born from a human and all that crap." Hilary yelled" Patience young Hilary, the guardian told her that her name was Sora. She had said that Tsuki, whom was the baby, was born from the powers of the bitbeast all over the world. Why the brat was so special, besides the fact she was given birth by powerful spirits, the woman didn't tell us why. Tsuki was a genius and knew more than a college student at a young age, she soon started to train herself in beyblade."_

"_But that still doesn't answer why you decided to create Daraku, how does any of what you just told us add up? Not to mention you also told me that and I quote, you're just a tool, an accident, and the biggest mistake of our lives." Tsuki asked calmly._

"_Simple, when you beyblade you showed us your powerful aura, the ability to crush the strongest materials we soon grew entranced by your strange abilities and wanted to learn everything about it. We wanted the power soon and used our knowledge to find out how, we grouped up with our old friends whom are the Renegades as well as these boys' parents and they grew entranced by your power as well. It was like a moth attracted to a burning flame, not knowing what consequences it will face touching it." Julia stated with a smirk._

"_You may not remember this Tsuki but we had placed you in a container for which we used for the bitbeast for our studies and we finally learned how to suck that power out of you and into us but something went horrible wrong. When we first got you from Sora you had been all smiles, so innocent of the world and also had complete control over the powers you didn't know you had but after the experiment your smile was lost and your power seemed to have faded away." Robert stated softly._

"_My parents took you away when they found out what had happened to you and than you met that stupid girl Hilary and soon become friends, you started to smile again but the power did not resurface. While you were away it gave us time to regroup, we soon learned about other dimensions where one element was the main source of power there. Earth, Water, Fire, Snow, Poison, Wind, Lightening, Grass, Darkness, and worst of all Light," Julia said twirling a lock of hair," we learned how to make portals ourselves and that was the beginning of Daraku."_

"_We kidnapped children with a high rate of potential all over the world, trying to find the masters of the great bitbeasts that we have found in the ancient ruins of Atlantis, Egypt, Africa, and etc. Soon we dragged our own children into this which were you kids as well as those other two that's with those Bladebrats, we found that you eight were the owners of the bitbeast we had found after you had past the test."_

"_We soon found out that you still hadn't recovered your powers after a few months of research. We also knew that Hilary escaped when she had the chance and her enraged parents made an accident that uncovered our secret to the world. We killed all of your parents, escaped, and after careful planning here we are." Julia cackled._

"_Wait, why are the boys helping you? The boys we used to train with wouldn't do something like this!!!" Hilary yelled, tears in her eyes." Oh that, do you really want to know the truth?" Robert drawled" Those four boys have been missing the day Daraku has been revealed; these four boys here are actually their bitbeasts."_

"_That….doesn't make any sense. A bitbeast cannot take human or solid form without a place for it to be contained in." Tsuki whispered" Unless these boys are robots who look like them with the bitbeasts controlling it with their free will." Hilary said crossing her arms" Close little Hilary, they are mere copies. The bitbeast has taken the form of their masters after their disappearance."_

"_Bitbeast with their own free will, that's dangerous and you know it. No wonder those boys could enter our minds, bitbeasts are powerful creatures and can do the unimaginable." Tsuki stated" Still a smart aleck eh Tsuki?"_

"_I'm not done, we never wrote anything that said WE WILL BE BACK FOR REVENGE, and I'm sure that you two wrote it. The rest of the sentence was probably WE WILL BE BACK FOR REVENGE AGAINST THE WORLD and you two were going to fulfill it by calling Tentei. Also the thing about sealing bitbeasts in their blades, you were making those boys control us so that there will be no hope left for us since bitbeasts that appear here do not live in the world where bitbeasts live. They live with their masters and there could have been a little beckon of hope when you two fulfilled your sick game but you tried to crush it using us!" Tsuki snapped._

"_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!!! You started all of this you little bitch, use your so called smart brain and figure out everything!!!" Julia yelled" Who started all this, huh, answer me that!" she yelled hysterically" What do you mean?" Tsuki asked narrowing her eyes._

"_Think carefully Tsuki, who are what started this insanity?" Robert asked with a gentle smile that didn't look all that kind at all"…..Me….I started this." She whispered" WHAT, BULLSHIT!!! Tsuki didn't start any of this!" Hilary argued in a low growl" Oh but she did dear child, why don't you explain it to her dead Tsuki." he drawled._

"_H-He's right…..since I came to this world…..they've been interested in my power and t-that's what started a-all of this…..my fault….I started this…..I made you guys suffered…..I did this." Tsuki whispered falling to her knees, her eyes a blank as realization sank into her brain." What are you talking about, IT'S THOSE ADULTS FAULTS!! THEY STARTED ALL THIS BY CREATING DARAKU!" Hilary yelled shaking Tsuki by the shoulders._

"_N-No it isn't…..I created Daraku….they found out about the secrets of other dimensions and bitbeast….because I got them i-into it." Tsuki whispered" M-My fault….all those kids….screaming, crying for help, begging for mercy…..my fault." She whispered in a dejected voice." Listen to me Tsuki, you didn't do anything! It's their fault for getting to excited about something so stupid!!" Hilary yelled shaking her harder._

"_I'm so sorry Hilary….because of me you're family's dead…..I'm so sorry!!" Tsuki whispered, unshed tears appearing in her eyes" T-Tsuki….i-it's not your fault…please stop!" Hilary begged hugging the traumatized girl" M-My fault…..you Hilary, Serenity, Kirai, Mikori, Akuma, Ken, K-Kaze, you lost a happy life because of me….it's my fault…it's my fault….it's my fault…" Tsuki started to repeat over and over._

"_NO, listen to me; it's not your fault!" Hilary yelled crying" Ha, she's losing her sanity, I guess all those years of pain placed a strain in her pathetic mind." Mikori said with a smirk" You're Mikori's bitbeast, Hari, aren't you? Why are you doing this, WHY IS THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING TO US?!"_

"_Because of that girl we're separated from our masters…we don't know where they are and we want revenge!" 'Akuma' whispered" Not only do they look like their masters they also act like them as well," Robert said placing a hand on Akuma's shoulder from behind," Amazing creatures bitbeast, especially evil tainted ones."_

"_Shut up….shut up….SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!! YOU TWO ARE ALL SICK AND TWISTED, THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS EVIL BITBEASTS! IT ALL MATTERS BY THEIR MASTERS WILL, YOU TWO ARE CONTROLLING THEM. I KNOW YOU ARE! I am a master in darkness and flames since I received Fenikkusu; I can hear Akuma crying out for help." Hilary yelled looking towards them craning her neck as Tsuki fell limply into her arms._

"_Silly girl, so smart yet you still resist, time for the ritual to begin." Julia said snapping her fingers._

Those were the last words Ray heard before everything went black; he stood there wide eyed at what just happened." What's going on? I don't understand….I know that there's a world where bitbeasts live but what the hell is the guardian of the bitbeast?" he whispered.

"**_A guardian, there is a guardian for every different type of bitbeast."_** An angelic voice whispered to him from behind, he swung around quickly and saw the most beautiful women he ever saw floating.

She had long wavy golden brown hair that went past her height with beautiful pupil less silver eyes; she had a golden glow around her. She wore a white shoulder off dress that had golden orange lining; it was sleeveless and held huge golden silver white angel wings popping out from behind. She wore white gloves and a held a golden staff that held a huge sphere which glowed all the elements one by one, she was wearing a gentle smile as he stared at her" Who are you?"

AijinMegami: Oh yeah, finally finished another chapter. If you already figured out whom this is than here's a cookie!!!!

Hilary: Here's a clue, it has something to do with Tsuki!!!

AijinMegami: Right you are Hilary!!!

Hilary: When am I going to come back alive again?

AijinMegami: Uh…..THE FINALE IS COMING SO DON'T YOU DARE GET BORED OF THIS STORY!!!

Hilary: DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION!!!!!

AijinMegami: A few people said they want a sequel, if one or two more people say they want a sequel I'LL GIVE THEM A SEQUEL!!! (Dodging random things thrown by Hilary)

Ray: - -U, review before Hilary kills her so we can find out what happens to Hilary.

AijinMegami: HHHHEEEELLLPPPP!!!

Kai: NO, HELP ME!!! (Being chased by mini AijinMegamis')


	27. Explanations

AijinMegami: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long…..you see the truth is…I HAVE THIS GINORMOUS WRITERS BLOCK! I have no idea how to end the story, I can picture the ending but the problem is HOW TO GET THERE!

Kai: O O, while she solves her crisis problem why don't we read this short chapter she made?

Ray: This is really short…..

Hilary: Anyways AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade and enjoy the short chapter.

AijinMegami: OKAY I GE THE POINT, I MADE IT TOO SHORT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET TO THE ENDING HERE!

"**_My name is Sora and you must be Ray…."_** She whispered gently, she flew over to him and laughed softly**_" What amazing creature's bitbeast masters are?"_**

"Y-You're S-Sora?" he stuttered wide eyed, Sora smiled tenderly and touched him on the head softly" **_Yes, you asked what a guardian is? Well a guardian or master if you'd like to call it, they are chosen bitbeast masters whose job are to protect their territory of bitbeast., Earth, Water, Fire, Snow, Poison, Wind, Lightening, Grass, Darkness, and Light…Hilary is the guardian or master of Fire and Darkness, without her there would be no such thing as a fire and dark bitbeast."_**

"So if Hilary were to get killed what's supposed to happen to the bitbeasts?" he asked curiously, Sora looked at the sky and said**_" Than a new guardian would be chosen, a guardian whom is capable of doing his or her job without knowing it. A guardian's job is to protect, as I have said, but to also make sure no one misuses their bitbeasts. They usually have this job and do it unintentionally for that particular person is not allowed to know of this, if a guardian was to meet and person who misuse their bitbeast and do not stop it their title will be passed to someone more worthy of it. If I had not been so foolish about placing my child is so called capable hands than the guardians of this era would not have found out about their titles as well."_**

"Wait, why are you here?" Ray asked quietly as the information started to digest inside of him**_" My child has lost her mind, it is somewhere here……The burden as the child of the guardian of the bitbeast, or if you like the child of bitbeast everywhere was so extreme. I regret everything I did that hurt Tsuki…"_** Sora trailed of sadly" So you want me to find Tsuki and that she's somewhere here?"

"**_That is correct, but Ray, this will be no easy task……Tsuki's mind is very fragile right now and if you do not find her in 30 minutes you will die a long with her."_** Sora said quietly" Wait, are you telling me that Tsuki is dying right now!" Ray yelled incredulously, Sora gave him a grave look**_" Yes, so I ask of you. Will you look for her or will you turn away?"_**

"I'll do it….30 minutes right?" he said sternly, she nodded**_" Tsuki's mind is somewhere past that hill, I hope you save my child Ray."_** She said as sparkling crystal tears fell from her eyes" You can count on me!" he said running towards the hill.

AijinMegami: This has got to be the shortest chapter I've ever written.

Max: Yeah, even the chapters from the beginning weren't this short!

Tyson: What's up, are you sick?

AijinMegami: Okay, I'd admit it. I was sick, had finals at school, and after I got rid of my sickness I CAUGHT IT AGAIN!

Ray: Anyways….review for this short chapter.

AijinMegami: STOP RUBBING IT IN! Anyways I think I might start a new story, who knows!


	28. THE ENDING, OR IS IT?

AijinMegami: Okay, people have been talking about Hilary so much I have a headache! (T T) I never knew Hilary had so many fans. Anyways I quickly wrote the ending, it's a miracle! I FINISHED THIS STORY!

Kai: Yeah but now you have to write a sequel!

AijinMegami: Yeah and I swear I'll make it good! Hehe, it's crappy but oh well!

Hilary: AijinMegami doesn't own beyblade.

_**WITH TSUKI**_

"Shit, my head is hurting like a mother." She cursed standing up, she noticed that everyone was unconscious by herself" What in the world, damn it. All I remember is that Robert and Julia telling me that I'm not human and that's it…." She than noticed an unconscious Hilary underneath Kai, his clothes were all bloody from her blood.

"Hil-Hilary, what in the world!" she snapped picking up Kai and placing him to the side, Kirai, Serenity, what's going on!" she yelled" Akuma, return!" she snapped as her beyblade landed on her palm.

"So you're awake." A voice whispered from the shadows" Who's there?" she snarled taking out her staff, a figure jumped out from the darkness and she gasped" Y-You, but how!"

"Never mind that, we need to leave now. Tentei has awoken and is restless, it's not free but……we have a feeling that someone will soon set it free. You and I both now that setting Hilary's and your counterparts free isn't the only way to set it free, you must leave now with your teammates…so what is your choice?" Tsuki hesitated glancing at the boys.

"What about them?" she asked quietly" They'll be fine, their wounds would heal soon…that boy Ray is merely in an illusion in his own mind, the other boys should be in something similar. Tsuki, you know what the right thing to do is, you always do." She looked away" What about Hilary?"

"We're not sure whether she'll live or not, it all depends on time…Tsuki, please, you know what you have to do. Draconus, Chi, Hari, Ichijin, are bitbeasts so they're still alive so, I'm sure you don't remember, but Draconus is still alive and they're all back with their rightful owners. Now Tsuki, let's go. We don't have much time before the illusion disperses, will you come with us or not?" the shadow asked urgently.

"I…I…fine, let's go before the boys wake up. Wait, I have a question. It's blurry but I remember Draconus taking the form of Akuma and when he tried to kill Kai he yelled out his own name as if there was a bitbeast inside the beyblade." She whispered" Yes but all he did was pour his own energy into his blade."

"Oh….anyways…let's go." She murmured as the shadow picked up Hilary while two other figures picked up Serenity and Kirai. Tsuki looked after them but before she left she knelt next to Ray and gave a solemn look" I'm sorry Ray that we have to leave like this….but if we stay we'll only cause more trouble for you boys. Once again, I'm sorry….good bye forever." She whispered, a single tear dropped from her eyes and landed on his cheek. She gave him a chaste kiss and stood up jumping after the others.  
**_WITH KENNY_**

"We're here, finally! I thought we'd never find them, it's amazing how they came all the way to Russia!" Kenny yelled" Right Chief, I'm so glad I'm out of that bitchip!" Dizzi chirped from his new laptop" Don't remind me, it was so tiring trying to convince Mr. Dickenson that I was telling the truth."  
**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Mr. Dickenson, it's horrible! The boys were kidnapped by someone!" Kenny yelled plunging into the president of the BBA's office." Calm down Kenny, now tell me what's' the matter?"_

"_It's awful, you see-"Kenny yelled telling the story about what had taken place all the way to the part where the boy entered the girls mind" c'mon, we need to track them down and help!"_

"_Now, now, Kenny, it was probably all just a bad dream! I'm sure Tyson and the others are just out training in the park." Mr. D said reassuring" I'M TELL THE TRUTH, UNLESS WE DO SOMETHING THE OTHERS ARE GOING TO GET KILLED!" Kenny yelled, nearly hyperventilating._

"_You should listen to him." They heard a familiar voice pierce through the air, from the window Ozuma jumped off the sill" Ozuma, what are you doing here?" Mr. D asked surprised" To inform you that he's telling the truth, our bitbeasts have been sealed and the Bladebreakers have indeed been kidnapped."_

"_Why, this is terrible!" Kenny nearly screamed yanking on his hair" THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" Mr. D sweat dropped" Yes, yes, now how are we going to find the boys?"_

"_Uh, Dizzi and I discovered that the Bladebreakers bitbeasts show a reading of powerful energy whether they're out or inside the bitchip but Dizzi is stuck inside this bitchip…wait, I know!" he yelled running towards Mr. D's desk and pulling out a laptop." I'm going to use your laptop sir, anyways after connecting the laptop with the scanner and scanning Dizzi she might end up back in here!"_

"_Chief, thank goodness you got me." She yelled" Yeah, hurry and tell me! Where are the boys?" he yelled back, boy they sure yell a lot" Pinpointing their location, hmmm, they're in Moscow." She informed" Alright, let's go take the jet and head off, Ozuma, are you coming with us?"_

"_No, my work here's done. Just get back the Bladebreakers bitbeasts back." He said about to jump off" Wait, what about your bitbeasts, they were sealed away?" Kenny yelled" If you're that curious, a few minutes ago they rose out of their bitchips as if something powerful and dark had called them. Our village had informed us that they had sense dark powerful energy somewhere in Asia, I'd be careful if I were you." He said and jumped out the window.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Is the signal getting stronger!" Kenny yelled as he, Mr. D, and a bunch of medics and polices behind them. Dizzi made sure that they avoided all the traps" Yes, it's in that room!" she yelled" TYSON, RAY, MAX, KAI, ARE YOU OKAY!" he yelled jumping over the rubble.

"My lord, medics, what do you think you're doing gawking! Hurry up and help them!" Mr. D yelled, they all snapped out of it running towards them.

"Uhh….Chief….is that you?" the navy haired boy mumbled" Yeah Tyson, it's me! What in the world happened to you four?" Kenny asked urgently" Wh-Where's Serenity?" he asked trying to sit up" Her, who knows, we found only you guys."

"Oh no….ow…." it seemed that all of them had a series of broken bones and wounds that was caused by all the rubble" It's alright son, you're going to be alright." A medic said soothingly" No….it is not alright….they're gone." He mumbled, his eyes covered by his bangs." What about Hilary, is she at least here?"

"No…she wasn't with your guys either!" Kenny said looking around" No…she was all Kai had and she…she…no. Serenity, not her too, right after I confessed, WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!" he yelled slamming his good arm into the ground angrily, blood dripped down his arms from his wounds while his knuckles turned bloody. Everyone watched quietly at the crying boy.

"Ty-Tyson…is that you yelling!" Ray murmured as his eyes fluttered open" Yeah, it's me…." He mumbled" Where's….Tsuki?" he asked, Tyson looked away as medics took over" It's over Ray….its over."

AijinMegami: So that last chapter was useless, oh well!

Ray: That really was a weird ending.

Tyson: Yeah, hey I got the last line!

AijinMegami: Shut up, ANYWAYS REVIEW AND WHEN YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL SEE IF HILARY'S STILL ALIVE AND IF SHE IS HOW DID SHE LIVE AFTER THAT ATTACK!

Kai: Did you even start on the new story?

AijinMegami: uhhhhh, nope but I'm going to very soon, there's going to be a whole lot of new characters as well as old ones! READ IT, uhhhhh I don't have a title yet so oh well!

Hilary: Anyways REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU WHO WERE CONCERNED ABOUT ME!

AijinMegami: That's not your line.

Hilary: Right, I MEAN THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REIVEW!

AijinMegami: I would write their names but my hands cramping from all this typing.

Kai: What do you mean; you type more than this before.

AijinMegami: Yeah but I was writing random things before writing this, and I was writing over and over how I should end this.

Ray-U, can we end this now?

AijinMegami: Uh sure! BYE-BYE, UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**I MIGHT STOP WRITING THE CHOSEN ONES SINCE I THINK IT'S STARTING TO GET A LITTLE CRAZY BUT I MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND, ALSO I'M GOING TO REWRITE MY THRID STORY, TEAM GRAVITY, INTO SOMETHING MORE INTERESTING!**


	29. VALENTINES SPECIAL

_Valentines Day_

_A day for people's hearts to bloom and filled with love_

_A day you can confess your love without embarrassment_

_What a joke_

A blue haired Russian boy thought bitterly as he walked down the streets of Japan, a year has passed since the Renegade's disappearance and still no sign of them. He sighed softly, the other boys were downed as well at not being able to be with their loved ones but he was hurting the most since he had loved Hilary longer than the boys had been with the girls they loved.

"Hilary…where are you?" he thought as he tightened his scarf, it was early in the morning and was a bit chilly and all he had on was his regular clothes and a blue wind breaker." Are you still there….are you even alive?" Kai murmured as he walked into the familiar surroundings of the park.

He stared at the empty playground as a thought erupted from the back of his mind  
**_FLASHBACK_**

_It was a few months since Zeo and the tournament, Kai, who had been at Russia and was back for a visit, was walking quietly towards the park when he noticed Hilary was sitting there quietly in the bench, she looked up at the sky sadly and a soft gently voice filled the park._

**_Woke up today thinking of you  
Another night that I made my way through  
So many dreams still left in my mind  
But they can never come true  
I press rewind and remember when  
I close my eyes and I'm with you again  
But in the end I can still feel the pain, every time I hear your name_**

Chorus  
The sun won't shine since you went away  
Seems like the rain's falling every day  
There's just one heart, where there once was two  
But that's the way it's gotta be,  
'til I get over you

**_  
Walked through the park, in the evening air  
I heard a voice and I thought you were there  
I run away but I just can't escape  
Memories of you everywhere  
They say that time will dry the tears  
But true love burns for a thousand years  
Give my tomorrows for one yesterday  
Just to know that I could have you here_**

When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone  
Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'  
I've just gotta take it from here on my own  
But it's so hard to let go

"_I miss you Kai, even though you don't know my true feelings and I'm sure you never will for we can never be together...the truth is I love you Kai Hiwatari...now and forever, I will love you forever, my phoenix." She whispered._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I knew for a long time but I was such a coward to tell you the truth…the truth that I love you as well….please Hilary…..please still be alive out there….I hope you'll come back to me soon. I miss you so much, please." He whispered, tears falling down his face softly as he leaned against the tree. As he wiped his tears away he could have sworn he heard Hilary's voice whispering.

"_I love you forever, my phoenix."_ But perhaps it was just his imagination.

_**A phoenix burst to flames**_

_**The time has come for its death**_

_**The flames burn away like a fading love**_

_**But for a phoenix can not die**_

_**The love will erupt in flames once more**_

-

AijinMegami: Hehe, just a special for Valentines Day! REVIEW PLEASE!


	30. Original Ending Special

AijinMegami: Hello people, this is the final chapter of the Renegades. The original ending, before I started the sequel, rather before I even thought of it. I was too lazy to type it but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who have read my stories with patience, I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE.

* * *

"Oww, my head feels like shit." Tsuki grumbled sitting up, there was an eerie glow around the others while the boys from Daraku lay dead_' Damn, the others must be in an illusion judging by that glow'_" What the heck is going on!" she yelled standing up; she nearly fell backwards feeling nauseous but gained her balance." So….you're still alive." She heard a voice in front of her, Tsuki's eyes widened at what she saw. Right in front of her was none other than…herself. Except she looked like the corrupted one, the only difference was that this girl also had black marks all over herself. It was like spots except, they were in the shape of flames

"What in hells name is going on!" the midnight blue haired girl yelled" I am your hatred, your anger, your loneliness….I am Tsukiko." The girl said in a monotonous voice" Well nice to meet you Tsukiko, now what the hell do you want?" Tsuki asked with sarcasm at the beginning of the sentence.

"You're death." She said, still in the passive voice. Tsukiko held the same exact blade Tsuki had held when she was in the control of the dark bitbeasts" Die." She said launching the purple black beyblade" AKUMA!" Tsuki yelled launching her own beyblade" Why do you fight me, I am you, you can not win against yourself."

"Okay, I don't care who the hell you think you are but you sure ain't me!" Tsuki yelled annoyed" I am your inner self, the one you sealed away a long time ago. Now I am free and I will kill everyone here, including you." Tsukiko whispered." My hatred, my anger, my loneliness, my hate for the world…..I don't care about those things anymore, I don't care that I'm different. Even if I'll never be accepted for being different I will protect these people for they had accepted me even with my cold nature, even if in the end they abandon me I will not give into the darkness." Tsuki whispered.

"Inspiring speech but….mankind does not deserve to live. They pollute, they destroy, they kill one another. Their desire to live, not thinking for the sake of others, how they hate others so different, whether it's color, their special gifts, or anything they will not accept anything that they do not understand. That is the flaw with humans, their insecurities, their need to kill anyone or anything."

"Who the heck cares, you only point out the bad things. What about the good things, some people have good hearts, some care for others, they love, they feel, they laugh…they cry….they feel together….even if I'm different and I caused so much trouble I swear I'll fix everything right now. AKUMA, NIGHTMARE SHADE!" Tsukiko smirked.

"You can not defeat me with that kind of power…." She placed her palm facing Tsuki and black light shot out, Tsuki's eyes widened as she flew towards the wall, slamming into the wall. For once in her life, Tsuki felt fear, fear for herself…and fear for her friends.

"What the heck are you; you're not just my inner self." Tsuki yelled as blood dripped down her mouth" Humph, if you must know I am actually Akuma the bitbeast. A bitbeasts represents it's masters inner self as well. Dranzer, it is a phoenix and will never die. Just like that boy, when it falls it will rise once again…just like that girl, Hilary. Dragoon, wild and untamable, just like that unpredictable boy. Draceil, hard and strong, just like that boy who is just as that strong hearted boy. Driger, wise and fast as the lightening it controls, just like that boy who is wise and fast." Tsukiko smiled, an insane twisted smile" You do not seem to understand _little_ Tsuki, beyblades are just toys. The bitbeasts are just spirits who are stuck in this pitiful wasteland forever…until I set them free to roam the lands."

"…You're wrong. What makes beyblade is special are the spirits inside them, fire, water, darkness, light, electricity, earth, and so on. So many different types of spirits, so many different types of blades, you become one with the spirits inside of these blades. You hear their voice, their guidance, with them you never feel alone. Even in death they shall follow you although they remain with the living; these spirits are a part of you and will never abandon you no matter how much you mistreat it……."

"…..You treat them well they usually grow stronger; it's just like that philosophy' _A person can become truly strong when they are protecting someone precious to them'_. They become strong if they are fighting for someone they care about…they also grow strong with the determination, the strength, and the heart of their partner….the bladers aren't just their masters, they are also their partners, their friends…not to mention, their siblings. They care for each other, protect each other, and will be forever with each other. Even if a person mistreats the bitbeast they spirits know deep inside that the person really cares." They heard a tired voice croak out from behind, turning around they saw Hilary barely standing with the help of Kai. Kai had been the one who had started the speech with Hilary ending it. Apparently the attack that had supposedly killed her had missed…barely, they also seemed to have broke the illusion.

"I have done many wrongs things in my life, I have killed people who were after me, I hurt them without any remorse….and I…made the lives of everyone around my miserable but that doesn't matter right now, right now all that matters is that I get rid of you!" Tsuki yelled, her bitchip glowed and the black shadow that tainted it was replaced by a white glow." TENSHI, DREAMS OF LIGHT!" she yelled.

"YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME, I AM YOU, IF I DIE, THAN YOU DIE AS WELL!" Tsukiko yelled screaming in pain, Tsuki winced as the same damage was inflicted on her as well" NO, TSUKI, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Hilary yelled, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"….I'm sorry, Hilary….for everything…Kai…please take care of her." Tsuki whispered looking back, tears sparkling like pure white diamonds as they flew by the wind that was created by the force of the power."….Hilary…please tell Ray…that I'm sorry…and that I love him very much." She said turning back" TENSHI, GET RID OF AKUMA RIGHT NOW!" she yelled as the bright light enveloped her and sealed the darkness.

When the light faded the only thing left was a small bitchip falling from the air, it landed on the floor and cracked into powder. It glittered in rainbow, Hilary sobbed into Kai's chest, ignoring the pain, as there was a huge crater but now Tsuki…..

As she cried Mr. D and Kenny had arrived with medics and armed polices, they went back to Japan, with their hearts filled with grief.

In the end Hilary and Kai had told what had happened, everyone grieved for a long time but old times stay and go and just stay in the past. Tyson had, in the end, taken over the BBA Corp., after Mr. D retired, with Kenny as his persona assistant. He, of course, was living happily with his wife Serenity. Right now they had two girls, Yuri and Momo; they were both pro beybladers already and had their own bitbeasts. Dragar and Drazer, both dragon and wind elements, they weren't the world champs but were in second place. Yuri looked like a miniature girl version of Tyson while Momo looked like Serenity but the strange thing was Momo had Tyson's spirit and spunk while Yuri had Serenity's kind and gentle hands that were also good for drawing. Serenity had become a professional artist by the way.

* * *

Max had ended up taking over his mothers business as well as the Hobby shop; he ended up marrying Kirai a few months after the birth of Momo. Serenity had complained she couldn't be a bridesmaid with a baby so they waited until little Momo had been born, while Max works at the lab Kirai works at the Hobby Shop while Max's parents lived peacefully together even though they were divorced. Right now they have a child, a boy named Kurai (Dark). He looked exactly liked Kirai except he had Max's sparkling blue eyes; he works at the BBA, at a young age, as a trainer. He doesn't participate in tournaments but is a strong blader; his bitbeast is Korosu, a blue green serpent of the water.

* * *

Hilary and Kai went missing for a few years and came back married. They had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy looked like Kai while the girl looked like Hilary; they were named Kurasa and Sakura. Since Kurasa was a few minutes older he was extremely protective of Sakura who was a gentle sweet girl.

Kurasa was also protective of his family, which made Kai proud since he was just like him. The two were currently the world champs; Sakura had a bitbeast named Tenshi while Kurasa had a bitbeast named Akuma. The two parents had been surprised at their bitbeast for the spirits looked exactly like Tsuki's bitbeasts but smiled realizing this was Tsuki's way of saying she was watching over them. They had come to that conclusion when Kurasa and Sakura had almost been killed by a rampaging truck when their bitbeasts had protected them. They loved happily in Russia along with the Demolition boys; Kai had taken over his grandfathers business and was now working with the Demo boys while Hilary stayed home.

They just had a sweet baby girl a few months ago; they named her Tsuki in honor of the fallen girls' memory. When they had the bitbeasts of Kurasa and Sakura's had glowed but no one noticed.

Now I'm sure you're wondering what happened to Ray, he had just mysteriously disappeared. He had first left with Kai and Hilary but after that he had just vanished….that was until the fifth world tournament Kurasa and Sakura had attended….they had been defeated by two boys. Their names were Taiyo and Kaze…the thing that shocked them was that the two looked like Tsuki and Ray. Taiyo had Ray's hair but Tsuki's eyes while Kaze had Tsuki's hair but Ray's eyes with a hint of cerulean silver.

Apparently when Ray had gone back to China he had met a village girl with no memory and ironically she was named Tsuki for her looks. Hair like the color of the night sky and the eye color of the moon and stars, he had first thought he was seeing things until he saw her unique ability to beyblade as well as fight as he and Tsuki did all those years ago. Determined to revive her memory he had started to hang out with Tsuki every single day, she never got her memory back but fell in love with Ray and he with her. They got married later…the Renegades and the Bladebreakers never found out what kind of abilities Tsuki had and they thought they never will but I, Ray Kon, know what the ability was:

**_HER ABILITY WAS WHAT EVERYONE HAD. THE ABILITY TO LOVE AND CARE FOR OTHERS, JUST AS SHE HAD IN THE END, SHE HAD BROUGHT THAT ABILITY OUT OF ALL OF US IN THE END WITHOUT KNOWING IT. _**

I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED MY STORY AND THAT TSUKI'S LOVE AND CARE WILL LIVE ON FOREVER IN YOUR MEMORIES. SHE MAY NOT HAVE SHOWED HER LOVE AND CARE BUT SHE DID IN THE END...

_**-RAY KON-**_

* * *

AijinMegami: Those who do not understand, Tsuki, although she didn't know it, had cared for the others greatly. Her unique ability hadn't been her smarts or her skills but rather her heart that had been hidden from the world. She had been scared to reveal her feelings but did in the last moment; her inner self Akari had helped others get inside the girls head to help the boys understand them. Not to judge the girls so quickly. Anyways I feel corny for saying all these things but anyways I hope you enjoyed the original ending! 


End file.
